Coisas que perdemos pelo caminho
by t.darcy
Summary: Eles se conhecem em uma situação pouco convencional. Ela se interessa por ele. Ele pensa que não a merece. # As vidas de um policial e de uma estudante se cruzam numa história de amor, na qual os obstáculos e as perdas que surgem pelo caminho podem uni-los ou afastá-los.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Coisas que perdemos pelo caminho

 **Resumo:** Eles se conhecem em uma situação pouco convencional. Ela se interessa por ele. Ele pensa que não a merece. # As vidas de um policial e de uma estudante se cruzam numa história de amor permeada por obstáculos, perdas, aprendizado e perdão.

 **Capítulo 1**

"Toma cuidado Bella", minha amiga Rose diz quando me dirijo à porta do apartamento que dividimos. "Você sabe que por aqui está muito violento", ela se refere à região onde moramos em Seattle. E é verdade, há uma onda de assaltos, crimes sexuais e assassinatos que cresce ultimamente. Isso está, todo mundo acredita, relacionado ao aumento do tráfico de drogas na região.

"Claro, Rose. Eu ficarei atenta", sorrio em resposta. Como filha de um policial aposentado, eu aprendi a me defender quando era mais nova. Meu pai, Charlie, sempre fez questão de me ensinar autodefesa. E eu ando com spray de pimenta na bolsa, também.

"Até mais tarde", eu digo e saio em direção ao metrô. É o meu meio de transporte até a universidade, onde curso o segundo semestre do meu mestrado em Literatura Inglesa.

O trajeto é tranquilo e quando estou quase entrando na sala de aula, meu celular toca. Charlie. Eu atendo e ele diz que quer apenas saber como estou. Ele me verifica frequentemente, preocupado com sua filha sozinha na cidade grande. Eu nasci e cresci em Forks, uma pequena cidade do estado de Washington, localizada a cerca de 4 horas de distância de Seattle. Mesmo aos 24 anos de idade, ainda sou sua menininha.

"Você e Rose se cuidem", ele pede antes de desligar.

Após a aula, eu saio com alguns colegas para um bar nas proximidades da universidade. Mesmo quando queremos nos distrair e esquecer a pressão dos estudos, acabamos falando sobre nossas pesquisas mais do que qualquer outro assunto.

"Nós viermos aqui pra relaxar e esquecer tudo isso, meninas", Garret diz. Ele faz doutorado na mesma área que eu e quase todos nós que estamos aqui: Ângela, Ben, Demitri, Kate, Paul, Seth, Leah e Emily.

Todos nós concordamos e tentamos conversar sobre nada de muita importância. No início da noite eu me despeço deles. Quando saio da estação de metrô, as ruas já estão bem escuras, iluminadas apenas pelas lâmpadas dos postes e estabelecimentos ao redor. Caminho rapidamente em direção ao meu apartamento.

Quando estou há três quarteirões de distância, sinto meu corpo sendo empurrado bruscamente para o lado direito. Eu sinto que vou cair, mas mãos pesadas me seguram. Tudo acontece muito rapidamente. Eu percebo que fui arrastada para um beco. Eu tento me livrar de quem me segura, tentando fazer os movimentos que aprendi para me defender, mas logo sinto outra pessoa, que também me mantem sob seu domínio. Eu consigo ver um deles agora. Ele puxa minha mochila enquanto grita, pedindo meu dinheiro e celular. Eu continuo tentando me soltar e gritar, mas o homem que está atrás me cala com sua mão. Eu estou assustada, não consigo reagir o suficiente para me libertar. Eu só quero que eles me soltem. _Levem a mochila._ Eu não me importo. _Eu só quero essas mãos longe de mim._

Eu tento me acalmar e me concentrar. Ouço o barulho dos carros, mas parece tão longe. _A cidade movimentada e ninguém vê o que está acontecendo?_ Os dois homens que me seguram estão conversando. Eu me esforço para entender.

"Vamos logo, cara. A polícia tá dando volta por aí", um deles fala.

"É um desperdício deixar essa gostosa aqui", o outro retruca e começa a me apalpar. Parece que meu sangue escorre pelo corpo e um medo absurdo me invade.

 _Oh, Deus! Não! Por favor, não!_

Eu começo a chorar e tento gritar ao mesmo tempo, me remexendo para me soltar. Eles me seguram e ainda continuam tampando minha boca. Eles me empurram em direção ao muro na lateral do beco e um deles tenta desabotoar minha camisa. O pânico aumenta e eu fecho meus olhos, querendo que isso seja um pesadelo.

 _Por favor, não! Alguém me ajude!_

Acho que minutos ou apenas segundos se passam e minhas preces são atendidas. Eu escuto sirenes de um carro de polícia e, ao mesmo tempo, os homens tentam me levar mais pra frente no beco. Eles discutem entre si e eu ouço outras vozes. _Policiais!_

Um dos homens me solta e sai correndo. O outro, em seguida, me joga com força contra a parede, me fazendo bater a cabeça e cair no chão.

"Vá atrás deles", eu escuto ao longe. Ouço passos ao meu lado. Pessoas correndo. Está tudo escuro. Minha cabeça dói. _Dói muito._

"Ei, moça", uma voz suave diz e eu sinto o toque de alguém em meus braços. Eu me afasto instintivamente, mesmo sem enxergar nada.

"Ei. Ei. Tudo bem", a voz diz, me soltando. "Está tudo bem. Meu nome é Edward Masen e eu sou policial. Eu não vou te machucar".

 _Oh._

"Você está bem? Consegue abrir os olhos?", ele pergunta. "Você bateu a cabeça e eu preciso saber se você está bem", ele conclui. Em seguida, eu o escuto falar com o que imagino ser o rádio. Ele pede uma ambulância.

Eu tento abrir os olhos e tudo dói. A cabeça, meus braços, meu peito. Tudo. Aos poucos eu começo a perceber tudo ao meu redor. O beco. O muro. Um rosto. Está escuro, mas eu vejo dois lindos olhos verdes me encarando.

"Aí está você", ele diz em tom gentil. "Não precisa chorar", acrescenta. "Você está bem. Você está segura agora", ele toca meu braço com cuidado.

Eu nem percebi que estava chorando agora. Dessa vez eu não recuo ao seu toque.

Meus olhos se fecham de novo. Eu não consigo abri-los. _Tão cansada._ Ele permanece falando comigo, o que me faz sentir um pouco mais calma.

"Ei. Você deve ficar acordada até os paramédicos chegarem", o policial diz. "Abra seus olhos, por favor, senhorita...?"

Eu faço o que ele pede. "Be-Bella".

"Bella", ele repete. "Aguente só mais um pouco. Eles já estão chegando".

"Filhos da mãe!", outra voz grita, parecendo se aproximar e me deixando tensa.

"Porra, Emmett", o policial de olhos verdes sussurra alto. "Abaixe o tom".

"Eles conseguiram escapar", o outro resmunga. "Mas eu peguei a placa do carro no qual eles fugiram e já passei para a central".

"Bom".

"Ela está bem?", o outro homem pergunta. Eu viro meu rosto devagar, para vê-lo. É um policial também. É alto e muito, muito forte. "Eu sou Emmett, parceiro do Edward".

Eu pisco.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que você passou. Espero que eles não tenham tido tempo...", ele não precisa concluir.

"Não", o policial de olhos...Edward. _Isso, Edward_. Ele responde irritado ao que me parece.

A ambulância finalmente chega e os policiais se afastam para que eu possa ser atendida. _Eu gostaria de agradecê-los._ Logo estou em uma maca, sendo carregada até a ambulância. Respondo às perguntas dos paramédicos e quando chegamos ao hospital eles me examinam, me medicam e eu aguardo por Rose, meu contato para emergências.

Eles não me deixam voltar para casa essa noite por causa da pancada na cabeça. Fora isso, estou bem fisicamente. Só tenho alguns arranhões e marcas de mãos nos meus braços, que ficarão rochas em breve, eu aposto. Eu fico cada vez mais sonolenta por causa dos medicamentos para dor e eles finalmente me deixam dormir. Antes disso, Rose diz que um dos policiais esteve no hospital para saber do meu estado e disse que eu devo ir à delegacia assim que estiver em condições, para dar meu depoimento.

Então, eu adormeço entre sonhos com um policial de olhos verdes e homens maus me levando para longe.

-EB-

Dias depois, estou na delegacia, sentada com Rose ao meu lado. Aguardo os policiais que me socorreram no dia do ataque e o chefe deles, um tal de Aro. Eu já estou bem melhor, a cabeça quase não dói mais. Há apenas algumas contusões em meus braços principalmente, devido à força com a qual me seguraram.

Os policiais finalmente chegam e meu olhar vai logo para Edward, o policial que ficou comigo enquanto estava no chão. Ele me encara também, até que seu parceiro fala.

"Olá Isabella. Como está?", ele se aproxima e estende a mão. "Eu sou Emmett, caso você não se lembre", ele diz sorrindo. "E você é?", ele olha para Rose.

Ela se apresenta e ele só tem olhos para ela. Enquanto eles conversam, meu olhar se volta para Edward de novo. Ele continua me fitando.

"Oi", ele quebra o silêncio.

"Oi", eu respondo. "Edward".

O chefe deles chega nesse momento e eu sou levada para dar meu depoimento. Informo meu nome, idade e outros dados pessoais. Passo a próxima hora contando tudo o que me lembro e descrevo os homens que me atacaram. Eu me sinto envergonhada e irritada ao ter que relembrar e contar sobre a tentativa de abuso. Nesse momento, Edward me dá um copo d'água. Eu continuo depois de uns minutos.

Antes de ir embora, eu agradeço à Emmett e Edward por terem chegado antes que o pior acontecesse.

Emmet acena e Edward responde verbalmente. "Só estávamos fazendo nosso trabalho".

Seu tom e as palavras me pegam de surpresa. Ele foi tão gentil comigo e agora...é claro que é o trabalho dele, mas ele não precisa responder assim. Ele foi brusco ao falar, não parece em nada com o homem gentil que esteve comigo naquele dia. Eu me seguro para não chorar ou gritar com ele. Ainda estou emocionalmente abalada. Qualquer coisa mexe comigo.

"Se vocês fizessem o trabalho de vocês corretamente, ela nem teria sido atacada. Porque esses caras já deveriam estar presos há muito tempo", Rose retruca irritada com Edward. Emmett pede desculpas e diz que ela tem razão.

Eu caminho em direção à saída, querendo voltar para a segurança do meu quarto logo. Sem ter que pensar mais em nada disso. Nem naqueles homens. E nem nesse policial de comportamento contraditório.

-EB-

Uma semana depois eu começo a voltar às minhas atividades normais. Volto para a universidade e saio pelo bairro para fazer compras. O medo está sempre comigo. Eu ando olhando para todos os lados e o spray de pimenta fica em minha mão, não mais dentro da bolsa.

Quando chego em casa no fim da tarde, vejo Rose toda arrumada para sair.

"Está linda, Rose. Tem encontro com alguém?", pergunto sorrindo.

"Menina! Você não vai acreditar. Aquele policial pediu meu telefone quando estávamos na delegacia semana passada. Mas achei que não daria em nada. Mas ele me ligou hoje e vamos nos encontrar", ela revela animada.

Policial? Qual deles?

"Co-...Quem?", eu questiono.

"Emmett, é claro. Aquele deus grego".

"Oh. Emmett. Bom. Ele é legal. Eu acho", digo.

O telefone dela apita. "É ele. Vou descer. Você ficará bem sozinha?"

"Não se preocupe, Rose. Ficarei bem. Vou fazer meus trabalhos atrasados. Aproveite o encontro", a abraço e ela sai.

Antes de me dedicar aos estudos, ligo para meu pai e para minha mãe. Ambos ficaram muito preocupados com o que aconteceu. Meu pai veio de Forks para me ver pessoalmente e voltou ontem à tarde. Eu sei que ele gostaria que eu voltasse para Forks, para sua casa de preferência. Mas ele não expressou esse desejo porque sabe o quanto que quero continuar estudando e vivendo aqui.

-EB-

O próximo mês passa rapidamente e, aos poucos, eu consigo sair sem estar completamente apreensiva. Sei que a probabilidade de algo assim acontecer de novo é a mesma de qualquer outro cidadão da cidade. E, além do mais, estou tomando lições de autodefesa novamente – por insistência de Charlie e Rose. E confesso isso tem em ajudado a sentir mais segura agora. Eu era mais nova quando tive essas lições da primeira vez e deixei de lado depois de um tempo. Agora, pretendo treinar constantemente.

"Bella", a voz de Rose me tira de dentro da minha própria mente. "Era o Emmett no telefone. Nós vamos sair hoje à noite e encontrar com o irmão dele, Jasper, e sua namorada. Venha com a gente?".

 _Hum._

Ela e Emmett estão namorando agora. Desde o primeiro dia em que eles saíram juntos, não se desgrudam mais. Eu tive a oportunidade de encontrá-lo algumas vezes e ele realmente parece ser um cara decente.

"E então, Bella? Vamos, por favor. Eu vou conhecer o irmão dele. Quero alguém para me apoiar".

"Tudo bem, Rose", eu não posso negar quando ela pede assim.

"Além disso, eu posso dizer que um certo policial de olhos verdes estará lá", ela pisca em minha direção e volta para seu quarto.

 _Oh. Edward._

Ela percebeu que ele mexeu comigo. Apesar de vê-lo apenas duas vezes e em circunstâncias nada normais, eu não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça. Não que eu comente sobre ele com Rose, mas ela me conhece. _Deve ter percebido._

Eu suspiro e abro meu guarda-roupa, tentando escolher algo para vestir hoje à noite. Volto para minha amiga e pergunto aonde vamos.

"Em um bar com música ao vivo. Um conhecido de Jasper toca lá. Pode vestir algo casual", ela sugere.

Eu aceno e volto ao meu quarto. _Hum, o que eu devo usar? Um vestido?_ Não! Está fazendo frio à noite. Depois de olhar minhas roupas por um tempo, eu escolho uma calça jeans escura que, segundo Rose, valoriza minhas pernas e bumbum. Uma camisa de seda azul, com decote moderado, e uma jaqueta completam o _look_.

Horas mais tarde estamos prontas quando Emmett vem nos buscar.

"Bella", ele me abraça. "Você está linda. Como vão as coisas?"

"Olá, Emmett. Obrigada. Estou bem e você?"

Nós conversamos enquanto Rose vem de seu quarto. Eles se beijam brevemente, me fazendo desviar o olhar.

"Vamos?", Rose fala.

.

.

Quando chegamos ao bar, que é bem agradável por sinal, eu estou ansiosa e apreensiva para ver Edward _. Será que ele vai me ignorar? Vai ser grosso como da última vez? Ou será o meu policial gentil?_

Emmett nos apresenta seu irmão e a namorada: Jasper e Alice. Eu gosto deles imediatamente. Jasper é mais quieto que seu irmão, o que também contrasta com a personalidade da namorada, que é muito falante e agitada. Alice é uma graça e logo estamos as três mulheres conversando como se fossemos amigas há anos.

Pouco depois um homem se aproxima da nossa mesa. Peter, o amigo de Jasper. Ele nos apresenta. Enquanto ele beija minha bochecha, eu avisto um borrão bronze entrar no local. Meu coração dispara e eu confirmo que é Edward. Peter esta falando comigo, mas meus olhos estão no homem ruivo, que acaba de olhar em nossa direção.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Finalmente, depois de alguns meses, estou de volta com uma nova fic :)**

 **Eu pretendo postar um capítulo por semana. No decorrer da história, posso começar a postar mais vezes ;)**

 **Espero que gostem e eu ficarei feliz em ler seus comentários a respeito desse primeiro capítulo.**

 *****Uma observação sobre o título: é o mesmo de um filme do ano de 2007, mas o enredo é diferente. Eu escolhi esse título porque ele sempre me tocou de alguma forma e tem um certo significado pessoal pra mim, que não tem relação direto com o filme (que é, basicamente, sobre uma mulher que perde o marido e estabelece uma relação de dependência com um antigo amigo do marido). Enfim, "Coisas que perdemos pelo caminho" é uma frase que se referir a muitas coisas e eu acho que cabe perfeitamente para essa história.**

 **Abraços e que todos tenham uma ótima semana!**

 **T. Darcy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Edward._

Eu lembrava que ele era lindo, mas vê-lo novamente cara a cara...ele é incrível. Seu cabelo, apesar da cor diferente, combina totalmente com sua pele e olhos claros. Seu corpo é forte e ele está em forma, mas na medida certa. Diferente de Emmett, que é muito musculoso. Eu prefiro homens como Edward.

"Bella?", é a voz de Peter.

"Han?", eu olho para ele, envergonhada por não estar prestando atenção na fala dele.

"Eu espero que você goste do meu som", ele repete.

"Oh. Bem, vá lá tocar e depois volte para saber o que achei", eu pisco, brincando para tentar apagar os instantes anteriores.

"Eu voltarei", ele diz e se afasta.

Edward chega à mesa e cumprimenta todos, beijando Alice no rosto. Ele estende a mão para Rose e eu sou a última a ganhar sua atenção.

"Isabella", ele diz, oferecendo a mão. Eu retribuo o gesto e sinto uma energia percorrer meu corpo com o contato.

"Oi", eu respondo. _Fique calma, Bella! Não tente puxar conversa. Ele não foi simpático da última vez_ , eu me lembro. Eu desvio o olhar dele, que se move para o outro lado da mesa e senta-se ao lado de Jasper, de frente pra mim.

Eu acompanho Peter tocando no palco, me segurando para não olhar para Edward o tempo todo. Mas nossos olhares se cruzaram algumas vezes. Ele participa da conversa na mesa esporadicamente, assim como eu faço, mas nós não conversamos diretamente um com o outro. Eu me sinto frustrada por querer a atenção dele. Não entendo por que me sinto assim, sendo que nem o conheço direito. _Eu nem deveria pensar nele_. Está claro que ele não tem nenhum interesse, senão ele tentaria falar comigo.

Pouco antes da meia noite, Edward se levanta, pede licença e caminha na direção dos banheiros. Quando retorna à mesa, eu vejo seu olhar cruzar com o de Emmett. Ele diz que já vai embora, se despede de todos e pede para falar comigo. Meu peito se agita e eu o sigo até a entrada, onde está mais silencioso que no meio do bar.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas pela última vez em que nos encontramos", ele inicia a conversa. "Na delegacia. Eu não queria parecer insensível em relação ao que você passou". Seu tom é suave, mas ainda não é o policial que eu conheci no primeiro dia, aquele que foi tão atencioso. Ele ainda permanece distante.

"Tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar com isso", é o que eu consigo responder.

Ele acena. "Eu não quero um clima estranho...porque Emmett está com sua amiga e...bem, é isso", ele parece desconfortável e não me encara.

"Certo, eu entendo", respondo e me afasto dele, não querendo deixar meu desapontamento transparecer.

.

.

Nas próximas seis semanas eu vejo Edward mais três vezes, sempre quando saio com Rose e os amigos de Emmett. Ele permanece do mesmo jeito: educado, mas distante. Claramente eu sou apenas a amiga da namorada de seu parceiro. Eu tento não ficar chateada e não pensar mais nele, mas não é uma tarefa fácil. Ele invade meus sonhos quase todas as noites.

Um dia em que sai com Rose e Alice, minha nova amiga acabou fazendo alguns comentários sobre Edward. Ela o conhece há alguns anos. Parece que ele é muito próximo de toda a família Cullen.

" _Ele é um cara honesto e muito leal a quem ele gosta. Eu não sei muito sobre sua vida particular. Os Cullen são o mais próximo que ele tem de família, eu acho", ela disse certa vez._

Na semana passada eu aceitei o convite de Demitri para sair, num esforço de tirar Edward da cabeça. Nós fomos ao cinema e depois ele me levou para jantar. Foi uma noite agradável, que terminou com um beijo quando ele me levou para casa. Ele é um cara legal e bonito, mas não há aquela _atração poderosa_. Desde então, ele têm me enviado mensagens constantemente e nos encontramos na universidade de vez em quando, mas nada mais aconteceu.

E hoje tem uma festa na casa dos Cullen para comemorar o aniversário de Jasper. Rose está passando o dia com Emmett e eu não quero que ela volte aqui só para em buscar, como ela ofereceu. Eu a asseguro que irei de táxi, em segurança.

Imagino que _ele_ estará lá.

.

No fim da tarde, quando o carro para em frente ao endereço que dei, eu fico boquiaberta. É um casarão. Uau! Não sabia que os Cullen eram ricos. É o que parece. Desço e sou recebida por uma moça que trabalha na casa. Maggie, ela se apresenta. Ela me leva até o jardim, onde logo vejo Rose, Emmett, Peter e uma mulher sentados numa mesa.

"Bella!", Emmett fala alto, se levanta e me abraça forte. "Que bom que você chegou. Se lembra do Peter, certo?"

Eu aceno. "Oi Peter, como vai?"

"Oi Bella", ele responde e me apresenta a mulher. "Essa é Maria". Ela me encara e simplesmente acena.

"Onde está o aniversariante?", pergunto, querendo entregar o presente que trouxe.

"Ele já deve estar descendo", Emmett responde. "Ele está lá em cima com meus pais e Alice", ele aponta para o segundo andar da casa.

Eu aproveito para observar ao redor da casa. É tudo muito organizado, os jardins estão impecáveis. Há várias pessoas que eu não conheço, sentados em outras mesas. Mas não está lotado de gente.

Quando Jasper e Alice aparecem, eu o cumprimento e entrego o presente. Ele me apresenta aos seus pais.

"Bella, esses são Carlisle e Esme, meu pais", ele fala. "Bella é amiga de Rose".

"É um prazer Sr. e Sra. Cullen".

"Nada de senhor ou senhora, Bella", Esme diz ao me puxar para um abraço. "Esme e Carlisle, por favor. E eu já ouvi bastante a seu respeito", ela sorri.

"Oh?"

"Todos adoram você", ela acrescenta, me fazendo corar.

"Olá, Bella", Carlisle estende a mão. "Seja bem vinda".

"Obrigada".

Meia hora se passa e eu fico na expectativa de _vê-lo_ chegar. Não acredito que ele perderia o aniversário de Jasper, já que parece tão ligado a essa família. Nesse tempo eu sou apresentada a toda a família Cullen, incluindo os parentes mais distantes e aos demais convidados. Esme também me leva para tour por sua bela casa. Quando estamos retornando para junto dos convidados, eu vejo que Edward está em nossa mesa.

Ele veio.

Esme se aproxima comigo a tiracolo e o abraça.

"Como você está, meu menino?", ela fala carinhosamente. "Você não deve sumir desse jeito. Já faz semanas que eu não te vejo", ela repreende de leve.

"Eu estive aqui na semana passada, Esme", ele responde sorrindo pra ela.

"Mesmo assim", ela insiste. "Bem, você já conhece a Bella, certo?"

"Huh, sim. Como vai, Bella?", ele pergunta e me surpreende ao se inclinar para um abraço. É rápido. Eu mal estou em seus braços e ele se afasta. Minha pele parece formigar mesmo após o fim do toque.

"Bem. Estou bem, Edward", respondo ainda em transe.

Ao longo da noite a conversa em nossa mesa está animada e até Edward está mais falante. Os homens começam a falar sobre a vida como policiais, comparando com a vida de músico. Edward diz algumas vezes que nunca houve outra opção pra ele, que sempre quis ser policial.

"Eu aceito tudo o que vem junto com essa vida, os sacrifícios e tudo mais", ele parece triste ao dizer isso. Eu não entendo. É claro que não é fácil, é uma profissão perigosa, mas eu consigo decifrar o que ele está chamando de sacrifícios.

"O meu pai é policial. Ele foi, na verdade. Está aposentado agora", eu me intrometo na conversa. "Não vou negar que existe um perigo maior que em outras profissões, mas-"

"O seu pai é policial?", Edward me interrompe, parecendo realmente surpreso.

"Sim. Como eu disse, ele se aposentou".

"Eu achei que tivesse comentado isso com você, Edward", Emmett diz.

"E sua mãe?", Edward pergunta, ignorando seu amigo.

"O que tem ela?", indago.

"Ela aceitava a rotina dele numa boa? São longas horas, o perigo..."

"Bem, eles se separaram quando eu pouco depois que eu nasci", dou de ombros. "Mas não teve nada a ver com o fato do meu pai ser policial. Minha mãe não poderia ficar presa em Forks por muito tempo, isso sim".

"Forks?"

"É a cidade em que nasci e aonde meu pai ainda mora".

"Hum", Edward solta. _Ele está estranho hoje._

Depois disso, eu o flagro me fitando algumas vezes. Ele me confunde demais.

Levanto da mesa e vou até o toalete. Depois passeio calmamente ao redor da casa, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Caminho até o jardim da entrada da casa, admirando as flores vistosas ali plantadas: há uma variedade delas, em uma combinação muito agradável visualmente. Passo alguns minutos em apreciação e quando me viro para voltar, vejo Edward parado num canto, me observando.

Antes que um de nós fale, meu celular começa a tocar. O retiro do bolso e vejo que é Demitri. _Belo momento pra ele me ligar._ Silencio a chamada e guardo o aparelho no bolso de novo.

"Não precisa atender?", _meu policial_ pergunta.

"Eu..não. Ele...Não", eu balbucio feito boba.

"Ele? Seu namorado", ele pergunta calmamente.

"Huh, não. É apenas um amigo. Eu não tenho namorado", respondo ao que ele quer saber. _Se ele quer saber isso, será que..._

Ele resmunga algo, mas eu não entendo.

"E você?", eu me atrevo a perguntar, mesmo correndo o risco de parecer muito interessada.

"Namorada? Não, nenhuma namorada", ele franze o cenho ao responder.

"Mestrado em Literatura, hein?", ele solta, mudando de assunto de repente.

Eu não falei com ele sobre isso em nenhum momento.

"Huh, sim. É o que eu sempre quis. Eu amo literatura e quero seguir na vida acadêmica, ser professora", revelo. "Como você disse sobre ser policial".

"Entendo", ele responde e se aproxima e se senta em um banco de madeira no jardim, fazendo gesto para que eu faça o mesmo. "Eu não fazia ideia que seu pai foi policial", ele traz o assunto à tona de novo.

"O que tem demais nisso?"

"Nada. É só que...eu não esperava".

"O seu pai também foi policial, certo?", eu pergunto. Foi Emmett quem deixar essa informação escapar um dia desses.

"Eu não me lembro de ter te contado isso", ele diz com um sorriso pequeno.

"E eu não me lembro de falar sobre meu mestrado", eu replico imediatamente, fazendo-o rir agora.

"Touché", ele diz e suspira. "Meu pai foi policial sim. Ele foi morto em serviço", sua voz vira um sussurro.

"Oh, Edward. Eu sinto muito", coloco minha mão em seu braço. "Eu não deveria ter...me desculpe", realmente me sinto mal.

"Tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo".

Nós não temos mais tempo para conversar porque Esme vem nos chamar para cantar parabéns. Pelo restante da noite, eu repasso a nossa conversa na minha cabeça. Hoje ele está definitivamente diferente, não tão distante e frio como antes. Eu me pergunto o que o faz agir de modos tão diferentes. Hora ele é gentil, hora distante; hora calado, hora falador. _Bem, não muito falador, mas mais aberto a conversar pelo menos_.

Mais tarde, estou com Rose e Alice na sala de estar dos Cullen. Nós viemos pra cá, conversar em um ambiente mais tranquilo, longe do barulho da festa.

"Rose, eu já vou", digo, sabendo que ela ficará com Emmett. "Foi muito bom te rever, Alice", a abraço.

"Nós te deixamos em casa, Bella", minha amiga oferece, mas eu recuso. "A casa do Emmett fica do lado contrário, Rose. Eu chamarei um táxi", tiro meu telefone para fazer exatamente isso.

"Eu posso te levar".

É a voz de Edward. Eu me viro e o vejo da outro lado da sala.

"Ótimo!". "Perfeito!" Alice e Rose exclamam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu fico muda.

"Huh, não precisa, Edward. Eu posso chamar um táxi. Não quero te tirar da festa", digo após alguns segundos.

"Eu já estava indo embora. Eu insisto, por favor. Não faz sentido você se arriscar a toa", ele diz em tom firme.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou me despedir do pessoal", respondo e ele acena.

.

.

Ele dirige e nós permanecemos em silêncio na maior parte do trajeto. Ele não me perguntou onde moro, mas eu assumo que ele sabe devido à ocasião em que nos conhecemos. Pelo menos ele sabe qual é o meu bairro. Quando nos aproximamos de lá, eu vou indicando o caminho até meu apartamento.

Ele estaciona em frente ao prédio e eu me viro para olhá-lo.

"Obrigada, Edward. E espero que você não tenha desviado muito do seu caminho", digo enquanto admiro suas belas feições, mesmo com a relativa escuridão dentro do carro.

"Eu moro aqui no bairro", ele revela, o que me deixa contente por algum motivo.

"Ok. Obrigada e boa noite", eu faço menção de sair, mas ele diz que irá me acompanhar até a porta de casa. Saio do carro e nós caminhamos lado a lado. Abro a portaria e me viro em sua direção.

Nossos olhares se encontram e permanecemos assim por longos segundos. Ele se inclina e por um instante eu acho que ele vai me beijar na boca, mas seus lábios vão para minha testa, enquanto suas mãos estão em meus braços. O sentimento é incrível mesmo assim. Fecho os olhos em apreciação.

Quando ele se afasta, me encara de novo e fala. "Fique bem e eu espero te ver em breve". Ele se vira e volta em direção ao carro, me deixando paralisada ali.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Eu agradeço aqueles que leram e comentaram o primeiro capítulo. E muito obrigada aos que marcaram a história como favorita e a estão seguindo.**

 **E esse Edward, hein? Ele está confundindo nossa Bella rsrsrs.**

 **O que acharam? Comentários?**

 **Aos poucos tudo ficará mais claro, incluindo as razões para o comportamento do nosso policial ;)**

 **Tenham todos uma ótimo restante de semana!**

 **Abraços**

 **T. Darcy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 _Nossos olhares se encontram e permanecemos assim por longos segundos. Ele se inclina e por um instante eu acho que ele vai me beijar na boca, mas seus lábios vão para minha testa, enquanto suas mãos estão em meus braços. O sentimento é incrível mesmo assim. Fecho os olhos em apreciação._

 _Quando ele se afasta, me encara de novo e fala. "Fique bem e eu espero te ver em breve". Ele se vira e volta em direção ao carro, me deixando paralisada ali._

 _._

 _._

" _...eu espero te ver em breve"_

Ele disse isso e foi embora. Quatro dias se passaram e eu estou a ponto de enlouquecer. Não sei bem o que eu esperava, mas ele não entrou em contato. Não acho que ele tenha meu telefone, mas seria fácil conseguir. Além disso, ele sabe onde eu moro.

 _Esqueça isso, Bella! Concentre-se no seu exame de qualificação!_

Isso está me deixando ansiosa, também. Minha qualificação do mestrado será daqui um mês e eu tenho estudado muito para escrever um projeto de qualidade. O texto já está quase pronto. Pretendo finalizar essa semana e então me preocuparei apenas com a apresentação.

"Ainda pensando no seu policial, Bella?", Rose me provoca, rindo. Eu contei o que aconteceu no último fim de semana quando ele me trouxe pra casa.

"Não! Eu estou pensando na minha dissertação", bato o lápis que estou segurando nos livros abertos em minha frente.

"Sei", ela duvida. "Eu acho que ele ainda não te procurou porque eles estão com a corda no pescoço na delegacia. Emmett não entrou em detalhes, mas eles estão trabalhando muito. Essa semana mesmo, eu só saí com meu namorado uma vez e já é quinta-feira", ela reclama.

 _E espero que ela tenha razão quanto ao motivo dele não me procurar._

.

.

No domingo à tarde, estou sozinha em casa, fazendo os últimos ajustes no meu texto quando alguém toca o interfone.

"Sim?", eu digo.

Alguém limpa a garganta. "Bella? Sou eu, Edward".

 _Oh, senhor! Edward!_ Eu olho para meu próprio corpo, verificando o que estou vestindo. Um pijama. _Um maldito pijama_!

"Bella?"

"Edward. Oi. Eu, huh, eu vou abrir", digo e aperto o botão do interfone. Saio correndo para meu quarto e arranco o pijama para longe do meu corpo, colocando um vestido no lugar. Peguei o primeiro que vi no guarda-roupa. Há batidas na porta e não tenho tempo de conferir meu cabelo e nada mais.

Eu ainda consigo ficar abismada com esse homem. Ao abrir a porta, sua presença me deslumbra. Ele está vestindo calça jeans e uma camiseta básica, mas é o suficiente para me deixar _babando_.

"Oi", ele diz. "Desculpe aparecer sem avisar. Espero não ter atrapalhado nada", ele parece sem jeito ao falar.

"Não. Não", eu caio em mim e abro mais a porta, deixando-o entrar. "Eu estava terminando de estudar".

"Desculpe. Eu posso ir se você..."

"Não! Eu já terminei", digo muito afobada. "Pode se sentar, se quiser. Aceita algo pra beber?"

Ele pede um copo d'água e eu aproveito para me aclamar enquanto estou na cozinha.

"Aqui está a sua água", eu digo ao voltar. Ele está olhando ao seu redor. Há algumas fotos minhas e de Rose com nossas famílias e amigos. Seu olhar está na estante com essas fotos.

"Obrigado", ele pega o copo. "Eu queria ter vindo antes, ou telefonado. Emmett poderia me dar seu número. Mas eu não sabia quando conseguiria uma folga", ele dá de ombros.

"Rose comentou que as coisas andam agitadas", eu falo.

"Sim. Nós temos mais homens nas ruas, 24 horas e mesmo assim...", ele se cala. "Você tem que tomar cuidado", ele fala seriamente, "nós estamos fazendo prisões e intensificando atividades preventivas, mas ainda tem muitos deles soltos. Eu não posso...você...todos tem que redobrar o cuidado", ele parece realmente preocupado.

"Eu sei. Estou tomando classes de autodefesa de novo e estou mais atenta", quero mostrar que estou fazendo minha parte.

"Isso é bom". Ele bebe a água e se senta no sofá, deixando o copo vazio na mesinha ao lado. "Nós estamos realmente fazendo de tudo para pegá-los de uma vez por todas...essa gangue que vem agindo na região, mas ainda não chegamos nos caras da ponta".

Eu aceno. Ele passa a mão por seu cabelo. _Acho que ele está nervoso. Será?!_

"Eu...você gostaria de tomar um café ou algo assim um dia desses?", ele propõe.

 _Uau! Ele está mesmo me convidando para sair!_

"Eu não sei ao certo meu próximo dia de folga, mas a gente pode ir se falando", ele acrescenta antes que eu responda. "Quer dizer, isso se você quiser. Sair. Tomar um café. Comigo".

 _Ele é ainda mais atraente quando parece desconcertado assim._ Eu sorrio para ele.

"Eu adoraria, Edward. Podemos trocar nosso número de telefone e você me avisa quando estará de folga".

"Eu farei. Vamos fazer desse jeito, então", ele responde sorrindo também.

Um silêncio estranho se coloca entre nós, mas logo vai embora. Ele faz perguntas sobre minha vida, coisas triviais a respeito da minha família e da vida acadêmica. Eu tenho receio do que posso perguntar a ele, sem passar por algum tema sensível, e peço que ele me fale mais sobre seu amor pelo que faz. Ele se empolga ao falar disso e acaba lembrando do pai algumas vezes. Ele não fala sobre sua mãe. Descubro que ele tem 32 anos. Eu imaginava que ele era um pouco mais velho. Particularmente, não acho que é uma diferença muito grande de idade entre nós dois. _Espero que ele pense o mesmo._

Ele comenta, também, sobre sua amizade com Emmett e a família Cullen. Diz que seu amigo está parece muito feliz com esse relacionamento com Rose. Eu elogio minha amiga e devolvo as palavras, confirmando que ela também está feliz. Depois de conversarmos por mais de uma hora, ele diz que vai me deixar terminar minhas tarefas.

"Eu vou aproveitar para descansar. Só Deus sabe quando terei tempo para dormir direito".

"Claro. Vá descansar", eu respondo, me levantando também. "Huh, obrigada por vir".

Ele acena e nós andamos em até a porta.

"Eu te ligo, então, Bella", ele diz e se inclina, me dando um rápido – mas delicioso – beijo na bochecha.

"Tchau, Edward".

.

.

Nos dias que se seguem, nós mantemos contato por telefone. Quase sempre através de mensagens, mas ele me ligou ontem, quinta-feira. Ele disse que não queria que eu tivesse a impressão errada pela demora em marcamos um encontro. Ainda não teve folga do trabalho e disse que acredita que no sábado poderemos nos ver, se eu ainda quiser.

Esse homem é o que eu conheci no dia do ataque. Educado, atencioso e que me faz sentir cuidada. Não o outro Edward, que me evitou por dias e mal olhava em meu rosto quando nos encontrávamos casualmente nas saídas em grupo de amigos. Eu desejo que esse segundo Edward não volte apareça mais.

Eu dividi minha euforia e nervosismo com Rose. Ela está feliz que Edward finalmente deixou de ser um i _diota_ – suas palavras – e estamos nos conhecendo melhor.

" _Em diz que ele é um cara decente. Eles são muito amigos e eu espero que vocês se deem bem mesmo. Imagina, nós duas namorando os dois amigos e parceiros!", ela diz alegremente._

" _Rose! Quem está falando em namorar? Eu nem sei se ele está realmente interessado. Ele me chamou pra tomar um café. Só isso", eu tento não me deixar criar muita expectativa, essa é a verdade._

À noite, estou lendo um texto para minha pesquisa quando meu celular toca. É Edward.

"Alô", tento manter minha voz normal.

"Oi Bella. Sou eu, Edward".

"Oi, Edwrad", digo. "Como está?"

"Bem, tá tudo bem", ele responde, mas pelas suas poucas palavras, eu percebo que ele parece cansado.

"A semana foi puxada?".

Ele bufa. "Isso é eufemismo".

"Eu sinto muito", não sei o que mais dizer.

"Não! Me desculpe. Eu não quero ficar reclamando com você".

"Nós podemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa, Edward. Eu não me importo em ouvir sobre seu trabalho. Você parece cansado", eu digo.

Ele suspira e volta a falar depois de alguns segundos.

"É, eu estou exausto. Acabei de chegar do meu turno e...bem, eu queria te chamar pra fazer alguma coisa. Está em cima da hora. Já está tarde. Você também pode estar cansada. Talvez amanhã", ele dispara a falar.

Eu rio. "Você precisa descansar. Se você estiver de folga, podemos nos ver amanhã".

"Amanhã é bom. Podemos almoçar juntos. Ou você prefere outro horário? Domingo eu tenho um turno logo cedo".

"O almoço está ótimo", respondo. _Está perfeito!_

"Ok. Amanhã, então. Eu passo em sua casa ao meio dia", ele diz.

"Combinado", digo sorrindo feito boba.

A gente se despede. Ele me dá uma boa noite e eu desejo que ela tenha um bom descanso e que consiga esquecer os problemas do trabalho por esta noite. Assim que desligo, vejo Rose me encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

"Meu Deus! Você está _tããão na dele_!", ela brinca. "Você tinha que ver seu rosto enquanto vocês conversavam", ela acrescenta.

Eu dou de ombros. Não há motivos para negar. Eu estou atraída por ele. _Muito._ Não pode ser nada mais do que isso ainda porque a gente não conhece. Mas é um sentimento poderoso. Nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes.

"Você não vai sair esta noite?", eu desvio o foco da conversa.

"Vou pra casa do Em mais tarde, mas a gente não vai sair. Como você já sabe, o turno deles acabou esta tarde e ele também está cansado", ela explica. "Parece que essa semana foi difícil mesmo".

"É, parece que sim".

.

.

"O que acha de dar uma volta no Green Lake Park?", Edward sugere após nosso almoço.

"Claro, eu adoraria", respondo e ele prende sua mão à minha para caminharmos até lá.

Ele chegou pontualmente à minha porta no horário combinado, carregando um lindo buquê de flores silvestres. Fui surpreendida pelo gesto, mas adorei. Eu o agradeci e ele me esperou na sala de estar enquanto eu coloquei as flores na água. Antes de sairmos, ele disse que eu estava _linda_. Sua voz suave me fez querer _derreter_!

Ele me guiou até seu carro, abrindo a porta para que eu pudesse entrar, se comportando de modo muito cavalheiresco. No inicio do trajeto até o restaurante a nossa troca foi um pouco desconcertada _. Eu ainda não sei como agir em torno dele porque eu não sei qual Edward devo esperar_. Mas depois nós começamos a falar mais livremente, inclusive durante o almoço, e não há nenhum clima estranha entre nós.

Ele fez muitas perguntas a respeito da minha vida. Acho que ele é uma pessoa curiosa por natureza. Descobri que ele é calmo, tem uma personalidade calma, eu acho. O que, em certa medida, eu não vejo combinar com a profissão de policial. Mas quando penso em meu próprio pai, ele sempre foi assim. E sempre foi exemplar em sua profissão, não deixando nada a desejar. E quando me lembro da sensibilidade com a qual Edward se portou quando fui atacada, eu percebo que, na verdade, essa é uma característica muito positiva.

Às vezes eu não sei se é apenas isso. Ele é quieto e tranquilo, mas em alguns momentos ele parece triste. É diferente de estar triste por alguma razão pontual. Ele parece carregar uma tristeza consigo. Eu imagino que seja por causa da perda dos pais, como Alice me contou. Não sei o que mais pensar. E eu quero saber. Eu quero me sentir à vontade para perguntar tudo isso a ele, mas não tenho coragem porque não quero trazer o Edward mal humorado de volta. Não quero fazê-lo recordar de nada triste.

"Tudo bem, Bella? Você está calada", ele aponta enquanto caminhamos e admiramos a vista.

Eu reflito por uns instantes e tomo coragem de expressar o que sinto. "Eu estou pensando. Eu quero saber mais sobre vocês, mas..."

"Mas?", ele questiona quando me calo.

"Eu não quero te chatear ou te fazer lembrar de algo triste. Mas eu quero te conhecer", digo, olhando em seus olhos.

Ele suspira profundamente antes de me responder. "Eu quero te conhecer e quero que você me conheça também, Bella. Eu estou interessado em você e sei que para levar isso" ele gesticula entre nós, "adiante, temos que conhecer uns aos outros. Então, não tenha receio de me perguntar nada. Eu não nego que existem certos assuntos que me deixam...desconfortável. Acontece que eu estou disposto a passar por eles para ter uma chance com você".

Suas palavras me deixam em êxtase. Eu quero pular em seus braços, mas me contenho. Apenas sorrio largamente. "Eu quero muito te conhecer e quero tentar _isso_ também. Me fale sobre você", eu peço. "Você fala sobre seu pai. E sua mãe? Eu imagino que você não fale muito sobre ela porque é um assunto complicado. Se você não quiser..."

Ele me puxa para sentarmos em um banco parque. Eu gosto disso nele. Já percebi que ele gosta de olhos nos olhos quando conversamos. É bom porque eu sinto que posso realmente vê-lo, conhecê-lo melhor de alguma forma. Capturar o que ele realmente é.

"A minha mãe nos abandonou quando eu tinha oito anos", ele revela.

"Oh, Edward".

"Ela não podia lidar com a profissão do meu pai. Então, ela simplesmente se foi", eu percebo a sua dor ao falar sobre isso. Pego sua mão e dou um aperto, querendo transmitir meu apoio, minha solidariedade.

Quero falar algo, mas acho que vai soar meio vazio. E ele não aprece querer falar mais sobre isso. Então, depois de uns minutos de silêncio, eu faço perguntas bem inocentes e nós discutimos nossos gostos por filmes, música, comida e coisas assim.

Ele conta sobre a época em que dividiu um apartamento com Emmett.

"Ele é meu amigo, meu parceiro, mas eu precisava do meu espaço", ele explica que decidiu morar sozinho. "A gente já trabalha junto e Emmett a desordem em pessoa", ele ri ligeiramente. "Eu gosto das coisas mais organizadas. Então, já faz uns três anos que vivo sozinho", conclui.

Eu aceno. "Você disse outro dia que moramos no mesmo bairro", eu lembro.

"Sim. Uns sete quarteirões da sua casa".

 _Oh. É perto._

Eu olho para o relógio e me assusto ao ver que já está de tardinha. Passamos horas andando e conversando. Saímos do parque e ele me leva pra casa. Assim como da outra vez, ele faz questão de me levar até a porta.

"Eu quero te ver de novo. Se você quiser, eu pensei em nos encontrarmos na minha próxima folga?", soa mais como uma pergunta. Ele parece um pouco nervoso.

"Eu quero", respondo sorrindo.

"Nós vamos nos falando, então", ele diz e eu aceno. Seus olhos vagam entre os meus e a minha boca.

"Bella", ele murmura, aproximando seu rosto do meu. "Eu quero te beijar, mas se você não estiver pronta...você passou por algo traumático e eu não quero apressar".

Eu levo minha mão ao seu rosto, sentindo a barba que começou a crescer arranha levemente minha palma. "Eu quero, Edward", me inclinando mais em sua direção. _Quero sentir seus lábios nos meus. Eu desejei isso. Eu sonhei com isso._

Suas mãos seguram meu rosto, me tocando com cuidado. Meus olhos se fecham automaticamente e eu sinto sua boca roçar suavemente a minha. Ele me dá dois beijos ligeiros, de boca fechada, antes de pressionar com mais força. Meus lábios se separam e ele aproveita para começar uma tímida exploração com sua língua.

 _Huumm._

Ele tem reação semelhante, gemendo em minha boca. Mas o beijo continua suave. Não é desleixado e nem apressado. Não demora muito para que ele se afaste um pouco, encostando sua testa na minha. Ambos respiramos pesadamente.

"Você é linda", ele sussurra e beija minha testa, com já fez antes. Quando ele me diz coisas assim, especialmente após o dia maravilhoso que tivemos hoje, eu mal posso lembrar que algum dia ele praticamente me ignorou.

Eu apenas sorrio em resposta.

"Eu tenho que ir", ele diz, parecendo não querer fazer isso.

Eu adoraria convidá-lo para entrar, mas _é cedo_.

"Ok".

"Eu ligo pra você", ele diz mais uma vez.

"Eu vou esperar", respondo e ele me roça seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez antes da partir.

.

.

 **.**

 **Oi gente.**

 **Ah, o nosso policial finalmente tomou a iniciativa e chamou Bella para sair :)**

 **O capítulo de hoje já nos dá alguns indícios a respeito do Edward, certo?**

 **Adoraria ler o que vocês acharam! :D**

 **Obrigada a todos que comentaram o último capítulo e àqueles que marcaram essa história como favorita e a estão seguindo.**

 **Próximo capítulo na semana que vem.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Após o nosso primeiro encontro, eu só consigo ver Edward cinco dias depois. Entre seu trabalho e minhas atividades na universidade, a semana foi cheia de desencontros. Hoje é sexta-feira e nós vamos sair com Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper. Vamos mais uma vez no bar em que Peter toca. Hoje, além dele, outros cantores também vão se apresentar. Eu não posso deixar de lembrar a outra vez que fomos lá. Foi a terceira vez que eu vi Edward e ele estava agindo estranhamente. _Mas dessa vez é diferente_.

Nós conversamos por telefone e trocamos mensagens todos esses dias, desde o último domingo. Quando a campainha toca eu sei que é ele. E Emmett. Eles vieram juntos para nos buscar. Eu me esforço para acalmar a agitação que sinto. Deixo Rose abrir a porta e os homens entram. Eu mal olho para Emmett, que me abraça após beijar a namorada. Edward me olha e espera seu parceiro se afastar para vir em minha direção.

"Ei, Bella", ele diz, me abraçando suavemente.

"Ei".

Ele afasta o rosto, para me olhar e ele está sorrindo.

"Você está encantadora", ele fala após me avaliar com os olhos. Eu agradeço e saímos de mãos dadas.

.

Quando estamos no bar, Peter vem nos saudar e apresenta alguns de seus amigos. Ele me abraçou e tentou puxar conversa, como no dia em que nos conhecemos. _E bem diferente da última vez que nos vimos na casa dos Cullen, quando ele estava com Maria_. Eu respondo às suas perguntas educadamente, mas sem muito interesse. Edward, que está sentado ao meu lado, passa o braço sobre meus ombros e eu sinto seu nariz roçar meu pescoço.

"Eu vou buscar uma bebida. O que você quer, Bella?", ele fala ao meu ouvido, deixando um pequeno beijo em minha pele.

 _Huumm._

Eu balbucio qualquer coisa e ele se levanta para buscar.

"Você e Edward estão juntos?", Peter pergunta, demostrando surpresa.

"Huh, eu acho...quer dizer, é novo. Estamos nos conhecendo", respondo. Ele fica calado por um tempo, antes de arrumar uma desculpa para sair.

"Certo. Bem, eu vou voltar ao palco. Daqui a pouco é minha vez", ele fala e sai rapidamente. Ouça risadinhas ao meu lado. Rose e Alice. _Elas estavam observando a situação toda?!_

"Bella, desse jeito você mexe com a cabeça do meu amigo", Emmett diz em tom mais sério, o que em pega de surpresa.

 _O que?_

"Ele só faltava pular em cima de você pra marcar o território dele", ele acrescenta. "E você não sabe se estão juntos?!"

"Emmett!", Rose chama sua atenção. "Não se mete nisso. É entre eles".

 _Nossa! Isso veio do nada. Emmett é tão brincalhão em geral, mas ele parece estar falando sério._

 _Eu não estou brincando com Edward!_

Ele ao menos abaixa os olhos, antes de me olhar de novo, parecendo um pouco arrependido após a intervenção de Rose.

Edward logo volta para nossa mesa. Eu agradeço pela bebida e fico na minha, apenas ouvindo os outros conversarem. Um tempo depois eu me levanto e digo que vou tomar um ar. Saio até o lado de fora do bar, sendo seguida por Edward.

"Bella? O que houve?", seu tom é de cautela.

Deixo escapar uma risada nervosa. "Nada", digo e ele não acredita, me olhando desconfiado. "Eu não sei".

"É Peter? Você...Vocês...?"

"Não! Claro que não!", esclareço. "Eu estou aqui com você. E mesmo se não estivesse, eu não tenho interesse nele".

"Você mudou de repente, ficou calada e cabisbaixa. Diga-me o que aconteceu", ele pede enquanto pega minha mão entre as suas. Eu suspiro com o contato.

Eu conto sobre a estranha interação com Peter e os comentários de Emmett. "Eu sinceramente não achei que Peter estivesse interessado. Ele levou companhia quando esteve no aniversário de Jasper e...numa hora ele está todo atencioso e na outra mal fala comigo", eu explico. "Como você, quando nos conhecemos", acrescento, querendo esclarecer isso de uma vez por todas.

"Eu acho que nós temos que falar sobre isso", ele diz. Eu aceno. "Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas pelo modo como me comportei. Eu não queria ser um idiota, mas tinha muitas coisas acontecendo. O seu ataque. Emmett e eu te socorremos. Tinha o inquérito ainda aberto. E...Enfim, eu estava interessado em você desde o início, mas...", ele faz uma pausa.

Suas mãos acariciam meu rosto com delicadeza, me fazendo fechar os olhos. Eu adoro quando ele me toca, mesmo que seja um toque inocente como esse.

"Eu não sabia se era o momento", ele volta a falar, me fazendo abrir os olhos para encará-lo. _Ele está tão perto_. "Eu precisava pensar sobre muitas coisas. Há muito tempo eu não tinha um relacionamento sério. E você poderia estar apenas confusa por causa do ataque, por eu ser o policial que-"

"Não, Edward!", eu o interrompo. "Não tem nada disso. Você não pode pensar que é por isso!".

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei", ele me tranquiliza. "Eu fiquei...eu estou feliz por ter te conhecido, mas quando eu penso no que poderia ter acontecido...você. Não com você!", ele diz, agitado. "Eu precisava de espaço pra pensar sobre tudo e eu acabo fazendo tudo errado sempre. Eu não queria te magoar de alguma forma. Me desculpe se eu fiz isso".

Ele parece tão sincero. Faz sentido. _Tudo o que ele disse, suas preocupações_. Eu penso a respeito do como nos conhecemos, também. Se não tivesse acontecido, talvez eu nunca chegasse a conhecê-lo.

"Você pode me perdoar?", ele pede, acariciando meu rosto. Eu aceno, sentindo tantas coisas diferentes que não posso falar.

Seus lábios vêm para os meus. Ele me segura pela cintura agora e eu envolvo meus braços em seu pescoço. Eu esperei por isso desde o nosso encontro no fim de semana passado. O beijo começa como o primeiro, sem pressa, mas logo se intensifica. Edward me pressiona levemente contra as grades da escada, na entrada do bar, e sua língua se torna mais insistente, explorando meu interior. Mas ainda assim é doce. É suave. Minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo e que puxo, querendo mais. Ele geme e pressiona nossos corpos juntos. E é o fim. Ele se afasta ofegante.

"Bella...eu...me desculpe", ele diz depois que nossas respirações voltam ao normal. "Eu não tinha intenção de te atacar desse jeito".

"Você não deve se desculpar. Eu quero isso. E sei que você está sempre preocupado com o que aconteceu. E eu adoro que você se preocupe comigo, mas não precisa. Foi uma situação traumática, mas quando eu estou com você, eu não lembro de nada disso. Eu me sinto segura. E eu não quero que você fique se vigiando o tempo todo enquanto estamos juntos".

"Você é incrível", ele me dá um beijo rápido antes de voltar a falar. "E sobre a pergunta do Peter, eu quero você e só você. Eu não me envolvo com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Sei que a gente começou a sair agora, mas sei que não quero ver mais ninguém. Espero que você se sinta da mesma forma".

Suas palavras me fazem sorrir. "Eu não quero sair com mais ninguém", afirmo. Ele sorri em resposta.

"Você será minha garota, então?", pergunta, tocando meu rosto com carinhosamente.

"Sua garota? Isso quer dizer que você será meu?"

"Seu", ele confirma e nos beijamos de novo, sem deixar o clima esquentar muito antes e voltarmos à mesa com nossos amigos.

.

.

As próximas três semanas são intensas, mas cheias de novidades. Eu termino minha preparação para a qualificação, que acontecerá amanhã. Acho que nunca fiquei tão ansiosa em minha vida, querendo que tudo corra bem. Rose e Edward têm me dado apoio e fazem de tudo para me tranquilizar. Além disso, o _meu namorado_ é o outro fator que fez dessas últimas semanas inesquecíveis.

Nós estamos nos conhecendo nessa fase inicial do relacionamento e ele é incrível. Mesmo que nossas atividades não permitam que a gente tenha muito tempo livre – especialmente a profissão dele -, cada instante em que estamos juntos, ele se mostra completamente atencioso e carinhoso. Ele parece ser tudo o que eu sempre quis em um parceiro. Ele é compreensivo, tranquilo...eu poderia passar o dia todo listando suas qualidades.

É tudo tão recente e por isso mesmo eu me assusto com a força dos meus próprios sentimentos por ele. Parece que nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele.

Confirmamos que temos muito em comum. Preferimos fazer um programa caseiro em suas folgas do que ter uma noite agitada. Embora a gente saia com Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Alice de vez em quando. E já saímos com meus colegas da universidade também.

Aos poucos ele tem sido mais aberto em relação à sua vida, exceto quando se trata de falar dos pais, principalmente da mãe. Ele me contou de seus relacionamentos anteriores. Eu me segurei para não demonstrar ciúmes que eu senti, mesmo sabendo que era totalmente irracional, já que tudo aconteceu antes de nos conhecermos. O último relacionamento sério foi com uma mulher chamada Tanya e terminou há quase três anos atrás. Ele a conheceu através dos Cullen e diz que de vez em quando ainda a vê, mas que ela está casada e esperando um bebê.

" _Por que vocês terminaram?", eu me atrevo a perguntar._

 _Ele suspira e demora a responder. Isso não é bom sinal, penso._

" _Ela sempre quis ter uma família, filhos. Mas eu...a gente não estava nessa fase ainda. Eu não estava, pelo menos. Mas a questão nem foi essa. Ela não poderia estar comigo e constituir uma família, não com um policial. Ela não queria ter que viver com o medo, a apreensão constante de algo ruim acontecer. E filhos...nenhuma criança merece isso, como ela disse uma vez", ele revela, me deixando de coração partido._

 _Sua voz é triste. E eu entendo que não é porque ele ainda goste dela ou a queira de volta, mas porque a opinião dela foi o que pôs fim ao relacionamento deles. Pelas mesmas razões pelas quais a mãe dele o abandonou. Cada vez mais, tudo fica claro na minha cabeça. Ele pensa que todos são assim e que mais cedo ou mais tarde irão abandoná-lo._

 _É visível o seu sofrimento e a tristeza que ele carrega dentro de si. Eu gostaria de poder tirar tudo isso dele._

" _Eu sinto muito, Edward", digo, abraçando-o. Não pelo fim do relacionamento, é claro. Eu quero prometer que nunca vou me afastar dele, mas vai soar como uma promessa vazia porque nossa relação é nova. Mas eu posso dizer que nem todos pensam assim e que existem muitas famílias de policiais por aí que conseguem lidar com os perigos dessa profissão. E eu digo. Eu falo exatamente isso a ele._

 _Nós ficamos abraços em silencio depois._

O toque do meu celular me traz de volta ao presente.

"Edward", eu atendo sorrindo.

"Ei Bella", eu posso apostar que ele também está sorrindo do outro lado da linha. Já estou aprendendo associar o tom da voz dele com as expressões. Ele me pergunta a respeito do meu dia e conta sobre o dele. Ele me deseja boa sorte para amanhã e confirma que nos veremos à noite, quando sairemos para comemorar a qualificação com meus colegas.

.

.

.

"Parabéns, amiga. Eu sabia que daria tudo certo!", Rose diz, em abraçando ao se juntar aos meus amigos na comemoração pela etapa vencida. Minha pesquisa foi elogiada e aprovada no exame de qualificação. Estou radiante!

Quase todos os meus amigos estão aqui: Ang, Ben, Garret, Kate, Paul, Seth e Emily. Leah não pôde vir e Demitri arrumou uma desculpa na última hora ao saber que meu namorado apareceria mais tarde.

"Tem notícias do Emmett?", eu pergunto à Rose, querendo saber de Edward, na verdade. Ela nega.

"Não consegue falar com Edward?"

"Ele não atende o telefone", eu respondo, dizendo a mim mesma para não me preocupar.

"Nem Emmett. Eles devem estar fazendo alguma abordagem e não podem atender", ela parece tranquila.

"É, deve ser isso".

"Vamos dançar, Bella. Hoje é seu dia. Você tem que esquecer tudo mais e se divertir", Ang diz, me puxando pela mão.

É o que tento fazer. Faço esforço para não pensar em nada, para não me preocupar com meu policial. Dou risadas das brincadeiras do pessoal e estou realmente me divertindo quando Edward me liga. Eu me afasto do barulho para atender.

"Edward!"

"Oi, linda. Como foi?", ele pergunta imediatamente e eu conto brevemente como me saí.

"Quando você chegar, eu te falo todos os detalhes", digo.

"Bella", seu tom é desanimador. "Me desculpe, eu não poderei ir aí comemorar com você", ele informa e meu coração despenca.

" _Oh_. Você-"

"Eu quero, mas estou preso no trabalho. Começamos uma nova operação hoje e só seremos liberados pela manhã. Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu sei que eu prometi-"

"Tudo bem, Edward", respondo.

Ficamos em silêncio por instantes.

"De verdade", acrescento. "É o seu trabalho, eu entendo. Nós podemos comemorar juntinhos depois. Numa boa", digo sorrindo, pensando em _muitas formas possíveis de comemoração_.

"Deus, você...Obrigada por não ficar chateada comigo", ele diz. "Eu tenho que desligar, estão me chamando".

"Claro. Me ligue quando sair, não imposta o horário", eu peço. "E se cuide".

"Eu vou", ele promete.

Quando volto, Rose me diz que Em também ligou e disse basicamente o mesmo que Edward. Nós suspiramos, mas voltamos para meus amigos, não querendo deixar nada atrapalhar esse momento.

.

.

.

 **Olá pessoal!**

 **O que acharam do capítulo?**

 **Aos pouco Edward está se abrindo para a namorada e fica mais fácil entendê-lo, certo?!**

 **Na semana que vem tem mais ;)**

 **Aguardo os comentários de vocês!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sua pele é tão macia, tão cheirosa", Edward sussurra contra meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo. Ele me tem pressionada contra seu sofá e nós estamos trocando beijos e carícias.

"Humm", meus gemidos vão aumentando na medida em que nossos quadris se esfregam, provocando uma sensação deliciosa. Busco sua boca, querendo provar seu gosto mais uma vez. Nós nunca estivemos tão perto...ainda estamos totalmente vestidos. As mãos dele tocam minha pele, por baixo da minha camisa agora, subindo até meus seios. Eu me afasto de sua boca, suspirando ao senti-lo acariciar um de meus mamilos.

"Edward", estou ofegante e excitada. E, então, a _bendita_ campainha toca.

 _Não._

Não sei se ele não escutou, mas continua me tocando. Até que o barulho volta.

"Droga", ele se afasta, saindo do sofá.

Atordoada, eu o observo pegar a carteira e ir em direção à porta. Claro, a pizza que pedidos. _Maldita hora!_

Hoje é sexta-feira e eu cheguei ao apartamento de Edward logo após almoço, depois de sair da universidade. Ontem foi minha qualificação e como ele não pôde ir, estamos comemorando hoje. _Estávamos._ Até o entregador nos atrapalhar.

Mas quando eu sinto o cheiro delicioso da pizza, minha frustração diminui. São quase oito da noite e eu só tive uma salada no almoço. Edward fecha a porta e eu o sigo até a mesa, onde ele deposita nosso alimento. Quando ele se vira pra mim, vejo uma carranca em seu rosto. _Provavelmente porque fomos interrompidos._ Eu entendo.

"Estou faminta", digo e ele me encara estranhamento por um momento antes de abrir um pequeno sorriso.

Após beijar minha testa, ele fala. "Sente-se então, Bella. Vou pegar pratos e talheres".

Eu aceno e o observo em seu espaço. É apenas a segunda vez que venho aqui. Quase sempre ficamos juntos em meu apartamento, pois passo muito tempo estudando lá e espero por Edward quando ele sai do trabalho. _Mas eu adoro estar aqui_. É um lugar espaçoso, maior que o apartamento que divido com Rose. Fico me perguntando se o salário de policial dá pra bancar esse espaço. Meu pai não ganhava mal, mas o salário não deixa ninguém rico.

Ele volta e traz uma garrafa de vinho, também. Nós comemos em relativo silêncio. Eu devoro duas fatias de pizza enquanto Edward come uma a mais. Satisfeitos, nos deitamos no sofá, mas não voltamos às atividades anteriores.

"Passe a noite aqui", ele sugere para minha surpresa. Eu me inclino de modo a encontrar seu olhar. "Não estou pedindo para que aconteça nada. Não é isso. Eu só quero ficar com você por mais tempo", ele se apressa em explicar.

Eu não sei se rio ou choro. Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, nunca me pressiona para transarmos e sempre coloca minhas vontades em primeiro lugar. _Eu amo isso_. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero mais. Eu não me importaria se ele me levasse para seu quarto agora e tivesse _seu caminho_ comigo. Acho que estou pronta para o sexo com ele. Eu não sou virgem, tive dois namorados com os quais tive relações sexuais. _Mas será a primeira vez após o ataque. A primeira vez com Edward._

"Sim. Eu quero passar a noite aqui", beijo seus lábios rapidamente.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte é o som do despertador que me acorda. Antes de abrir os olhos eu sinto uma massa quente e firme embrulhada ao meu redor. Eu quero sorrir ao lembrar onde estou. Na casa de Edward. Em sua cama e ele todo enrolado ao meu redor. Abro os olhos e o som continua. Ele se mexe, resmunga e solta uma de suas mãos para pegar o celular, silenciando-o. Quando nossos olhos se encontram, ele sorri e me abraça de novo, beijando meu pescoço levemente. Ficamos assim por algum tempo. Somente deitados ali, abraçados.

Quando viemos para seu quarto ontem, eu fiquei um pouco desconcertada. A primeira vez no quarto dele. _A primeira vez que dormimos na mesma cama. Me excita e me deixa nervosa ao mesmo tempo_. Ele me emprestou uma camiseta e eu me troquei no banheiro. Quando voltei, ele já estava deitado e eu me aconcheguei ao seu lado. Assistimos a um filme na TV, mas logo caímos no sono, abraçados.

E aqui estamos.

"Eu não quero sair dessa cama", sua voz sai abafada pela minha pele.

"Hum, nem eu", concordo.

"Mas eu tenho que trabalhar", ele acrescenta em seguida. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Continue deitada", ele beija minha testa e se levanta da cama.

Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui, me forço a levantar e vou até a cozinha em busca de alimento. Quero preparar o café da manhã enquanto ele se apronta para o trabalho. Não encontro muita variedade na geladeira ou armário, então eu faço somente omelete, salada de frutas e suco de laranja. Quando ele vem até a cozinha, estou terminando de colocar tudo na mesa.

Ele sorri quando me vê. _Ele é lindo! Eu já disse o quanto esse uniforme mexe comigo?_

"Você não precisava fazer o café da manhã, Bella. Eu iria cuidar disso", ele diz ao se aproximar.

"Eu sei que não precisava, mas eu queria".

Em resposta, ele segura meu rosto e me beija lentamente. Ele se barbeou, sua pele roça suavemente na minha, e eu posso sentir o sabor de menta em sua boca.

.

.

Nas semanas seguintes, as coisas continuam agitas na delegacia. Numa noite, cerca de uma semana atrás, Edward chegou à minha casa agitado. Eles conseguiram prender os homens que me atacaram. Eu fiquei paralisada por um instante, ao lembrar de tudo, mas o alívio veio em seguida.

" _Eu queria...eu queria machucar cada um deles, Bella", ele confessa. "Eles estavam na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada. Eu queria-"_

" _Não, Edward", eu o abraço. "Vocês os pegaram. Isso é o que importa. Eles não vão machucar mais ninguém", tento acalmá-lo._

" _Só de pensar que eles tocaram você", ele sussurra, me abraçando mais apertado. "Me desculpe, eu não deveria falar deles, te fazer lembrar"._

" _Eu já te disse que você pode falar comigo sobre tudo. Tudo, Edward"._

Ele conseguiu relaxar após conversarmos por um tempo. Eu entendo que a situação tenha mexido com Edward, mas sua reação me assustou. Não no sentido que eu me deixar com medo dele, ou medo que ele faça algo impensado. É que às vezes ele reage de um modo muito intenso.

Rose acha que ele é muito pegajoso comigo. E ciumento. Eu não sei. Não acho que é nada fora do comum. Ela diz isso porque sempre que encontramos Peter ou Demitri, por exemplo, Edward faz questão me abraçar ou beijar. Eu entendo. Eu saí com Demitri uma vez e ele acha que Peter está interessado. Eu reagiria da mesma forma. Aliás, outro dia Emmett comentou de uma oficial feminina da delegacia. Heidi. Ele deu a entender que ele tem uma queda pelo meu namorado. Eu não a conheço, pois raramente vou ao trabalho de Edward. Mas se for verdade, eu farei questão de deixar bem claro que ele já está comprometido.

Ontem nós saímos com alguns de meus colegas do mestrado, além de Rose e Em. Demitri estava lá e Edward não fez questão de ser simpático com ele. No fim da noite, quando eles nos deixaram em casa, Rose começou o seu discurso na minha cabeça.

" _O coitado do Demitri estava sem lugar", ela diz logo que estamos sozinhas em casa. "Edward tem maneirar nessa hostilidade", acrescenta._

" _Rose! Edward não fez nada. Ele não é obrigado a conversar com outra pessoa", eu o defendo._

" _Ah, Bella", ela ri. "Mas ele é assim somente com Demitri. E só porque você já saiu com ele. E olha que foi apenas uma vez. Não foi um namoro, não teve sexo. Imagina a reação dele se tivesse sido assim"._

 _Não sei por que ela trouxe esse assunto._

" _E o que eu não entendo é por que você e Edward ainda não dormiram juntos", ela continua. "Ele é louco por você, morre de ciúmes de cara homem que chega perto, vocês não se desgrudam um minuto...e nada?"._

" _Eu já disse, Rose. Nós decidimos ir devagar. Não queremos apressar nada. Estamos nos conhecendo", eu respondo. Ao dizer a última parte, posso sentir minhas bochechas corarem. Estamos explorando nosso relacionamento íntimo. Não fizemos sexo, mas os toques têm ficado mais ousados._

" _Pelo amor de Deus, mulher! Vocês namoram há quase três meses. Já passou da hora"._

 _Eu reviro os olhos pra minha amiga e a deixo na sala, caminhando para meu quarto. Não vou me estressar por causa dela e de sua opinião sobre meu relacionamento._

Eu sinto falta da parte física sim, mas estou realmente curtindo a forma como nossa relação está se desenvolvendo. E eu sei que ele me quer. Eu sinto _, literalmente_.

.

.

Quando completamos três meses de namoro, Edward me leva para jantar. Ele chega para me buscar carregando um buquê de flores e uma caixinha na mão.

"Pode ser meio clichê", ele dá de ombros, "mas eu trouxe para você", ele me oferece os presentes. Eu me jogo em seus braços antes de falar. Eu não me importo se é clichê. Eu me sinto querida. Todos os dias ele me faz sentir assim. Não os presentes necessariamente, mas a forma como ele me trata, o seu carinho.

"Obrigada", digo e dou um beijo rápido. Cuido das flores e abro o outro agrado. É uma pulseira de prata. É delicada e muito bonita.

"Não é nada demais, eu só queria-"

"Eu amei, Edward", envolvo meu braços em seu pescoço, beijando-o. Dessa vez ele me segura firme, não permitindo que eu me afaste. Seu beijo faz meu corpo se aquecer. Quando ele se afasta, sussurra em meu ouvido. "Vamos, antes que eu desista de sair". Ele coloca a pulseira em meu pulso e nós saímos.

.

"Edward, esse lugar..."

Quando entramos no restaurante, eu fico boquiaberta. É um luxo. Reconheço o lugar pela fama. É muito badalado. E caro.

Ele me olha. "O que tem, meu amor?"

 _Meu amor?_

 _Ele nunca me chamou assim! Ele continua me olhando, esperando que eu explique. Ela não percebeu o que disse?_

 _Não entre em pânico, Bella. É só uma expressão carinhosa. Nada mais!_

"Bella?"

"É muito caro. Você não precisa".

Ele ri e beija meu rosto. "Não se preocupe com isso".

Ele informa seu nome e somos levados à nossa mesa reservada. Ainda bem que estou bem vestida hoje. Meu vestido na cor vinho é adequado pra esse lugar.

Após nos sentarmos, Edward percebe meu desconforto. Na verdade, não é desconforto...eu não consigo nomear o que sinto. Após fazermos nosso pedido, ele decide falar sobre isso.

"Dinheiro não é um problema, Bella. Se você não gostou daqui, se não está confortável, nós podemos ir embora", ele diz. "Eu só queria te trazer para um lugar legal, as pessoas elogiam muito a comida daqui". Eu percebo que sua animação foi embora. Por minha causa. pela minha reação.

"Não, Edward. Desculpe-me. Eu só não quero que você gaste muito dinheiro comigo. Eu não preciso disso. Você já me deu presentes mais cedo e nem consegui pensar em nada pra te dar. É isso".

Um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios.

"Minha menina boba", ele pega minhas mãos sobre a mesa. "Você é meu presente diário. Você não faz ideia".

"Edward". Estou tocada por suas palavras. Ele se inclina e beija meus dedos.

"Eu acho que não falamos sobre isso porque não apareceu o momento. Mas eu recebi uma boa quantia de dinheiro após a morte do meu pai. Eu guardei ou investi quase tudo. Só tirei uma parte para comprar meu atual apartamento. Então, você não deve se preocupar em quanto dinheiro eu gasto porque eu quero agradar minha linda namorada. Tudo bem?"

Eu só posso acenar, me sentindo um pouco surpresa por tudo isso.

.

.

Ao final da noite, após o jantar e um tempo agradável no teatro, eu vou para a casa de Edward, como havíamos combinado antes. Desde a primeira vez que dormi aqui, houve algumas repetições.

Logo que passamos pela porta, nossos corpos se atraem. Eu não sei quem deu o primeiro passo. Talvez os dois ao mesmo tempo e nos encontramos no meio do caminho. Ele me beija com vontade, me segurando firme contra seu peito. Eu o seguro pela gola da camisa, querendo puxá-lo para mais perto. As mãos dele acariciam minha cintura e descem até a barra do vestido.

Eu o sinto em minha coxa até que ele toca meu bumbum, me pressionando contra ele. Sua boca deixa a minha, e eu estou ofegante.

"Bella", ele murmura em meu rosto. A voz dele revela seu deseja. Eu também o quero. "Você é linda, minha Bella", ele beija cada pedacinho do meu rosto. "Eu quero você", uma de suas mãos continua me segurando contra seu corpo e eu posso sentir sua ereção. "Eu quis você desde o primeiro dia".

"Edward. Eu também", digo e busco sua boca mais uma vez. Ele me levanta, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura e como estou com os olhos fechados, apenas o sinto se locomover. Nosso contato termina quando ele me coloca gentilmente em sua cama. Ele tira sua camisa e calça jeans enquanto eu o encaro, apreciando cada segundo. Então, ele se ajoelha no colchão e me puxa em seus braços. Meu vestido e sutiã são retirados e jogados no chão. Ele acaricia meus seios e o tempo todo repete o quão macia é minha pele, meu corpo.

Eu nunca estive tão excitada assim em minha vida. E quando ele me toca, ele pode sentir o quanto. As últimas peças de roupa íntima são descartadas e ele finalmente faz amor comigo. Ele me penetra lentamente, entrando e saindo em um ritmo delicioso. É maravilhoso tê-lo dentro de mim. Eu percebo seu cuidado e atenção, tentando perceber o que me agrada. Ele toca meu corpo o tempo todo, beija meus seios e eu me entrego ao prazer que ele me proporciona.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Capítulo novo e a relação do nosso casal está florescendo :D**

 **Espero os comentários de vocês! Gostaram? E as impressões da Rose sobre o Edward?**

 **Eu aproveito para agradecer a todos pela leitura e comentários. Dessa vez não deu pra responder, pois foi uma semana muito corrida. Mas eu prometo voltar a responder a partir de agora :)**

 **E terei mais tempo, também, para me dedicar à história. Então, respondendo ao comentário anônimo, os capítulos ficarão maiores ou eu postarei mais vezes por semana. Ok?**

 **Um bom feriado para vocês!**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **P.S: Desculpem os erros. Eu revisei o capítulo, mas meus olhos sempre deixam escapar alguma coisa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"Humm, eu não quero me levantar", um Edward preguiçoso diz, deitado em minha cama. Desde a nossa primeira vez, estamos juntos a cada oportunidade que temos. Qualquer folga do trabalho dele nós passamos em minha casa ou na dele. Na maioria das vezes ele vem pra cá, já que eu tenho estudado muito em casa, escrevendo a dissertação para terminar logo o mestrado.

"Não vá, então", eu peço sem olhar pra ele. Estou deitada em seu peito nu, acariciando-o suavemente.

"Meu horário amanhã é muito cedo. Não quero te perturbar. Ou Rosalie", ele argumenta.

Eu suspiro, um pouco incomodada e preocupada, também, com minha amiga. Eu suspeito que as coisas entre ela e Emmett não estão perfeitas. Quando eu tento conversar, ela diz que está tudo bem e desvia o assunto. E ela tem olhado torto para Edward, que tem passado muitas noites aqui. Ela não fala nada, mas eu percebo que a presença constante dele a incomoda. E eu não entendo o motivo.

"Você não me incomoda. Nunca", eu digo e levanto o rosto para encarar seus belos olhos verdes. Ele me dá um sorriso torto, que eu amo.

"Se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto eu estarei em casa no fim da tarde de amanhã", ele diz. "Leve suas coisas e passe a noite?".

"Sim", respondo sorrindo.

Relutante, ele sai da cama e se veste. Eu o acompanho para fora do meu quarto. Encontramos Rose na sala, folheando uma revista, quando o levo até a porta.

"Até mais Rose", ele diz educadamente. Ela apenas resmunga algo incompreensível em resposta. "Boa noite, meu amor", ele diz e me dá um beijo.

"Até amanhã", respondo e ele sai.

Eu me viro para minha amiga logo depois. "Rose, o que tá acontecendo?", estou realmente irritada agora. Edward não fez nada pra ela trata-lo dessa forma.

Ela levanta os olhos. "O que?"

"Não se faça de besta. Por que você anda incomodada com Edward? Ele nunca fez nada pra você".

"Ah, Bella _! Eu não fiz nada_. E o mundo não gira e torno de vocês", ela fala em tom alterado. "Eu só quero ficar sozinha, em paz na minha casa. É pedir muito?"

"É a minha casa também. E ele tem todo o direito de vir aqui. E a gente fica praticamente o tempo todo no quarto, justamente pra não te incomodar, para não tirar _a sua paz_ ". Eu respiro fundo antes de continuar. "Eu nunca reclamei do Emmett ficar aqui e passar a noite".

Sua expressão muda nessa hora. Ela abre a boca algumas vezes, mas não fala nada.

 _O que está acontecendo com ela? Ela nunca agiu dessa forma!_

Eu me aproximo dela. "O que está havendo, Rose? Fale comigo", eu peço suavemente, querendo que ela se abra comigo. "E não me venha dizer que não é nada. Eu te conheço".

"Eu...eu não sei. Eu estou com inveja, eu acho. Eu sei que é terrível", ela não me olha enquanto fala.

"De mim? Com Edward?"

 _Oh meu Deus!_ "Você...você quer...meu Edward?", pergunto em choque.

"O que? Claro que não!", ela me encara agora. "Nada contra seu namorado, mas ele não faz meu tipo".

"Então?", eu quero que ela fale mais.

"É o Emmett. Ele anda diferente, já tem algumas semanas", seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas agora. "Ele diz que não tem tempo, que anda muito ocupado. Mas não pode ser só o trabalho porque o Edward tá com você o tempo todo".

"Vocês terminaram?", eu pergunto. Ela não me disse nada sobre isso.

"Não. Quer dizer, acho que não. Mas a gente não fica mais junto. Não como antes. E eu sinto que ele está se afastando. _Oh, Bella_. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível", ela chora abertamente, "Eu acabei jogando minha frustração em vocês".

"Poxa, Rose", eu a abraço. "Eu sinto muito"

Ela desabafa sobre toda a situação por um bom tempo. Ela não se abre muito facilmente, então eu sei está sendo difícil pra ela. _Porque ela gosta dele de verdade_.

"Edward não comentou nada comigo sobre seu parceiro. Você quer que eu peça a ele para sondar o que está havendo?"

"Não. Obrigada, mas eu não acho uma boa ideia", ela está mais calma agora. "Se continuar assim...a gente vai ter que conversar pra valer. Se ele não quer mais, é melhor terminar logo", ela dá de ombros, mas eu sei que ela não quer terminar, que ela ficará muito magoada.

.

.

Nas semanas seguintes, embora Rose tenha se desculpado, eu acabo passando a maioria das noites no apartamento de Edward. Ele me deu uma chave para que eu não tenha que espera-lo chegar do trabalho. Hoje estou preparando jantar em sua cozinha.

Eu acabei revelando um pouco do que Rose me disse pra ele, pois eu queria justificar o comportamento dela. Eu pedi que ele não comentasse nada com Emmett.

" _Eu sei que ele é seu parceiro, mas eu te peço pra não falar nada. Eu só te contei porque não quero que você fique chateado com Rose. Ela está arrependida", eu explico._

" _Eu não falarei nada, Bella", ele promete. "Não vou me meter no relacionamento deles e nem quero atrapalhar sua amizade com ela, contando algo que ela te disse em confiança"._

O barulho da fechadura indica que Edward chegou. Ele logo vem para a cozinha, onde estou terminando de preparar nosso alimento.

Ele sorri ao encontrar meu olhar. "Ei", diz se aproximando e me puxa para um abraço.

"Oi, amor", respondo.

"Huumm. Não sei o que está mais cheiroso: você ou esse molho aí", ele diz antes de roçar seu nariz por meu pescoço, me fazendo rir. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Carne assada ao molho madeira com legumes. Com fome?"

"Muita", ele responde antes de me beijar. "Eu vou tomar banho enquanto você termina aqui", mais um beijo e ele sai.

Eu me viro para o fogão, verificando o molho. E de repente me bate uma sensação estranha. Isso foi tão...caseiro. _A mulher preparando a janta para o marido._ Eu não tenha nada contra isso. Estou fazendo de bom grado. Mas é que eu não me imaginava assim até pouco tempo atrás. É diferente dos meus outros relacionamentos. Não ruim, pelo contrário. Só me pegou de surpresa porque estamos _agindo_ assim nas últimas semanas.

.

"Como foi seu dia?", eu pergunto enquanto comemos.

"Até que foi tranquilo hoje. Nenhuma ocorrência muito pesada".

"Isso é bom", digo e ele acena.

"Eu recebi uma proposta hoje".

"Proposta?", pergunto curiosa.

"É. Mais ou menos. O meu capitão quer que eu me candidate a detetive. Ou sargento", ele me olha um pouco cauteloso.

Uau. "Nossa, Edward! É uma boa notícia, certo?"

"É. Eu acho", ele responde não muito animado.

"Bem, eu imagino a diferença entre esses cargos, por causa do meu pai. Você não quer?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Não é a primeira vez que me oferecem. Da primeira vez eu recusei porque tinha só cinco anos na polícia e achava que deveria ter mais experiência na rua mesmo. Como detetive eu ainda vou estar nas ruas, mas vai ser diferente. é um trabalho mais de inteligência. e como sargento o trabalho seria mais interno, fazendo triagem dos casos, trabalho mais burocrático".

"Até quando você tem que responder?", questiono.

"Na verdade há uma espécie de concurso interno. Claro que se o capitão falou comigo é porque eles me querem. Deve acontecer nos próximos dois meses", ele conta.

"Edward", eu pego sua mão. "Você deve fazer o que você gosta. Se é continuar como oficial, ótimo. Se quiser ser detetive ou sargento, ótimo também", tento apoiá-lo.

Ele fica calado por um tempo. "Talvez seja bom mudar um pouco. Talvez detetive", ele diz com um pequeno sorriso.

"O que você decidir, eu ficarei contente por você", sorrio em resposta.

.

.

"Eu conversei com o Em hoje", Rose diz numa quarta-feira, quando estamos tendo uma _noite de meninas_ em casa.

"E como foi?"

Ela bufa. "Aquele imbecil pelo menos tomou coragem de dizer o que quer. Ou o que não quer".

"Hum?"

"Ele disse que gosta muito de mim, que temos bons momentos juntos, mas estava tudo acontecendo muito rápido e ele não sabe se é o que ele quer nesse momento", ela conta, visivelmente chateada.

"Nossa, Rose!", eu a abraço. "Eu não entendo a atitude dele", não sei o que mais posso falar.

"Pois é. Era ele quem vivia correndo atrás no início, ele que me chamava pra ficar em sua casa. E agora é demais?!"

"O que você disse pra ele?"

"Mesmo que ele não tenha falado abertamente, eu acho que ele quer ficar de vez em quando, sem um namoro sério. Eu disse que se ele não tem certeza do que quer, é melhor a gente terminar. Eu não quero _apenas ficar_ com ele de vez em quando. Disse que se ele não procurar até o fim de semana, eu já tenho sua resposta. Eu gosto dele, mas não vou aceitar continuar desse jeito, não vou ficar correndo atrás dele".

"Ele vai provar que é um idiota se deixar você", digo. "Você é linda, inteligente, engraçada e durona. Mesmo com essa casca grossa, é uma das mulheres mais generosas que já conheci".

"Obrigada, Bella".

.

.

.

"Edward! Oh Deus, o que aconteceu?", eu corro em sua direção. Ele está fechando a porta de seu apartamento.

"Ei. Tá tudo bem", ele diz tentando me acalmar.

"Tudo bem?! O que houve?", eu insisto. Ele está machucado. Muito machucado. E eu só estou vendo seu rosto. Há um corte, relativamente grande, na testa e há marcas ficando rochas. Eu o toco com cuidado, querendo verificar se há mais. Quando passo minhas mãos pelo ombro, ele recua. Meu peito aperta e meus olhos se enchem d'água.

"Ei, linda. Eu estou bem", ele me abraça e beija minha testa.

Nos sentamos no sofá e ele começa a narrar o que aconteceu.

"Nós recebemos uma pista do paradeiro dos lideres da gangue aqui da região". Eu sei bem que são. Os homens que me atacaram faziam parte dessa gangue. Alguns já haviam sido presos, mas não os principais criminosos. "Fomos várias unidades atrás e entramos em confronto quando eles tentaram fugir".

"Há mais? Machucados?"

"Só alguns arranhões, Bella. Eu juro que estou bem", ele pega minhas mãos e as beija.

"Deixe-me ver", eu peço e já começo a tirar sua roupa. _Eu preciso ver que ele está bem_.

Há uma contusão no ombro esquerdo e alguns arranhões no braço. Acho que o pior é o corte na testa, mas já está fechado. "Você foi para o hospital?"

"Só por causa do corte. Eles deram alguns pontos, fizeram alguns exames e não tem nada quebrado. Eu voltei para a delegacia e tomei banho. Estou inteiro pra você", ele pisca, querendo me distrair.

"Pare com isso, Edward. Não é hora de brincar", eu o abraço, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

"Desculpe, amor. Eu só não quero que você se preocupe".

"É claro que eu vou me preocupar. Sempre", respondo. "Eu só precisava ter certeza de que você está bem", levanto meu rosto e o beijo. Ele segura meu rosto, aprofundando o contado. Sua língua invade minha boca e eu sinto uma urgência dentro de mim, querendo mais contato. Querendo senti-lo completamente. Eu me arrasto para seu colo, no sofá, tomando cuidado pra pressionar nenhuma de suas contusões. Não demora muito para que eu sinta sua ereção crescer sob meu quadril.

"Faça amor comigo", eu peço. Em resposta, ele me beija mais uma vez e nos perdemos um no outro.

.

.

.

"Até amanhã, pai". Eu me despeço de Charlie pelo telefone. Edward está me olhando atentamente. "Eu disse a ele que você vai comigo", digo ao meu namorado. Estamos em meu quarto, numa sexta-feira à noite.

"Eu te disse que iria", ele responde. "E nós vamos pra Forks amanhã", ele me abraça. "Eu também quero conhecer seu pai".

Eu começo a rir, comparando com outras vezes em que levei um namorado pra casa. "Acho que de todos os namorados que ele já conheceu, você é o único que não está apavorado e com medo de que ele te espere com uma arma em mãos".

"Foram tantos namorados assim?"

"Você sabe que não! Eu já contei a respeito deles", lembro.

"É, eu acho", ele resmunga. "E quem disse que eu não estou com medo?", seu tom é sério, para minha surpresa. "Não pela possibilidade dele aparecer com uma arma, mas ele pode não me achar bom para sua única e preciosa filha", ele completa, desviando o olhar.

"Edward!", eu repreendo e o faço me olhar nos olhos. "Você é tudo o que eu quero. Você e faz mais feliz do que eu já estive antes. E isso é tudo o que o meu pai quer. Então, é claro que ele vai gostar de você", digo mais suavemente antes de beijá-lo.

"Ok", ele responde depois do beijo, sorrindo.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **O que acharam do capítulo?**

 **Forks vem aí, no próximo capítulo. E Edward vai conhecer Charlie! Será que o pai de Bella vai ser amigável? ;)**

 **E a implicância da Rose teve seu motivo revelado...**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Um ótimo restinho de semana para todos!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

Eu suspiro alto mais uma vez durante nosso trajeto de Seattle à Forks. Edward está dirigindo no mais absoluto silêncio. Sua expressão é séria e eu sei que ele está ansioso com esse encontro com meu pai.

"Edward?", eu me viro pra ele, que não desvia os olhos da estrada.

"Hum?", ele resmunga.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Tem um posto daqui uns poucos quilômetros. Você pode parar?", peço. Eu poderia perfeitamente esperar até chegarmos à casa de Charlie, mas eu quero que ele me olhe nos olhos e fale comigo. Antes de sairmos de casa eu repti que não há motivo para tanta ansiedade ou preocupação, mas ele não parece acreditar. E agora ele está parecendo cada vez mais tenso na medida em que nos aproximamos de nosso destino. _Eu não gosto de vê-lo desse jeito._

"Claro. Vamos parar".

Mais alguns minutos e o bendito posto de gasolina aparece. Edward estaciona próximo à loja de conveniência. Nós saímos e eu vou ao banheiro antes de encontrá-lo no interior do estabelecimento.

"Você quer algo, amor?", ele pergunta e eu o vejo com duas garrafas de água na mão.

"Só a água mesmo".

Após pagar pelos produtos e antes de entrar no carro, eu o seguro pelo braço.

"Meu pai vai gostar de você, Edward", eu digo calmamente enquanto ele me encara silenciosamente. "O que eu preciso fazer pra você entender isso?". Eu acaricio seu rosto antes de abraçá-lo. Ele me envolve em seus braços e beija meu cabelo, permanecendo quieto.

 _Homem teimoso!_

"E se não...bem, não importa. É isso que você tem que entender. Nada e nem ninguém pode me afastar de você. A opinião de ninguém mais me importa", eu muda a estratégia. "Coloque isso nessa cabeça dura", eu brinco, rindo agora.

A sua resposta me deixa chocada e me tira o fôlego.

"Eu te amo, Bella", ele diz, me fitando intensamente. Ele encosta sua testa na minha e sussurra. "Eu te amo", repete antes de levantar meu queixo e roçar seus lábios nos meus.

 _Ele me ama_.

Eu sinto meu coração disparado e todo o meu corpo parece _estar vivo, desperto._ Não há como explicar o que suas palavras me fazem sentir.

"Eu precisava te dizer isso. Aqui, no meio da estrada, não é o ideal, mas eu não podia...eu não queria esperar mais", ele dispara a falar antes que eu tenha a chance de abrir a boca. "Você não tem que dizer nada", ele coloca um dedo em minha boca, "eu não espero que você diga nada. Eu sei que estamos juntos há alguns meses apenas, mas é tempo suficiente pra mim".

Seu discurso me confunde um pouco. _Ele não quer que eu diga que o amo?_ Sim, eu o amo. Eu penso em revelar meus sentimentos, mas algo me diz que ele não vai acreditar ou vai achar que não merece. Ele tem problemas de confiança, eu entendo isso. E o aceito independente de qualquer coisa. Quando nós começamos a namorar eu já sabia disso.

Seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos e sorrio pra ele. "Você não quer que eu responda agora, então eu não vou. Mas esse momento vai chegar em breve", digo. "Eu adorei ouvir o que você sente por mim. Suas ações me mostram isso diariamente e eu me sinto honrada por ser amada por você. É assim que você me sentir sempre...amada, querida, cuidada".

Ele me pressiona levemente contra seu carro e me dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego. "Vamos embora. Não quero deixar seu pai esperando", ele diz sorrindo.

 _Deus, esse homem ainda vai me enlouquecer! Ele me surpreende a todo momento. Há poucos minutos ele estava receoso em conhecer Charlie..._

.

.

Estou na cozinha da minha antiga casa, preparando o almoço, enquanto meu pai e Edward estão conversando na sala. Eu escuto suas vozes, mas não é possível compreender o que eles falam. Meu namorado está bem à vontade, comparando com o momento em que chegamos aqui. Charlie veio nos receber logo que viu o carro se aproximando. Eu o apresentei os apresentei e meu pai imediatamente começou _seu interrogatório_. Só faltou perguntar a cor da roupa intima que Edward estava usando.

Eu fiquei apreensiva quando Charlie perguntou a respeito da família dele, mas as respostas foram dadas com tranquilidade. Edward salientou que os Cullen são o mais próximo que ele tem de família. Depois disso, eles começaram a falar sobre a profissão que ambos têm em comum e estão nisso até agora, eu imagino.

Quando o almoço está quase pronto, eu levo cerveja para eles. Ao me aproximar da sala, percebo que eles estão conversando em tom baixo e param de falar ao notar minha presença.

"Eu trouxe sua cerveja, pai", entrego uma das latas pra ele.

"Aceita mais uma, Edward?", pergunto, me aproximando dele.

"Obrigada, Bella, mas uma só foi suficiente", ele responde e eu me sento ao seu lado no sofá, deixando a lata na mesinha ao lado.

"Mais cinco minutinhos e o almoço estará pronto", informo.

"Huum, vai ser bom matar a saudade da sua culinária, Bells", meu pai diz. "Comer congelados todo dia é terrível".

"Até parece que Sue deixa isso acontecer", eu me refiro à namorada do meu pai. Ela é a viúva de um antigo amigo de Charlie e eles se envolveram recentemente. "Eu sei muito bem que ela cuida de você e não te deixa viver à base de congelados", digo rindo e meu pai cora, para minha diversão.

"Falando nela, eu a convidei para almoçar conosco amanhã", meu pai fala. "Eu estava chamando o Edward aqui pra ir pescar comigo amanhã. Jake e Billy irão e nós voltamos para o almoço".

Meu olhar vai para o rosto de Edward quando meu pai menciona meu ex-namorado. Eu já comentei com ele sobre meus relacionamentos anteriores, incluindo Jacob. Nós namoramos por uns dois anos quando eu era mais nova. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado e depois de um tempo nós dois percebemos que nos gostamos mais como amigos – ou até irmãos – do que como amantes. Nossa amizade não é como antes, mas temos um bom relacionamento. Ele é um bom homem e, pelo que meu pai disse, está namorando sério uma moça de Port Angeles, Vanessa.

"Billy é um grande amigo do meu pai", eu digo para Edward.

"Eu sei", ele responde e sua expressão não me dá pistas do que ele está pensando.

"E a minha Bells namorou o Jake por um tempo. Billy e eu pensávamos que eles iriam ficar juntos e daria em casamento", meu pai diz para meu desespero.

 _É claro que ele faria algo assim. Ele quer testar Edward!_

Eu abro a boca para repreender Charlie, mas Edward é mais rápido.

"Sim, Bella me disse que eles tiveram um relacionamento. E, bem, eu não posso lamentar que não tenha dado certo como você e o pai dele desejavam, pois senão eu não a teria ao meu lado", ele passa a mão pelos meus ombros, me dando um meio abraço. "E, ao contrário desse _Jake_ , eu não serei tolo de deixá-la escapar. Nunca", ele beija minha testa.

Meu resmunga em resposta, mas eu vejo seus lábios se contraírem, querendo sorrir. _Edward se saiu bem_.

.

.

Mais tarde nós passeamos pela cidade, o que não leva muito tempo, visto que Forks é um pedacinho bem pequeno de terra. Revejo alguns de meus antigos colegas da escola e depois nós dois nos sentamos na confeitaria que eu adorava visitar quando era mais nova.

"Desculpe pelo meu pai, Edward. Sobre Jacob. E se você não quiser ir pescar com eles, não se sinta obrigado".

"Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que vai ser um prazer conhecer esse Jacob. Mas eu entendo que ele ainda faz parte da sua vida na medida em que ele e Billy são amigos do seu pai. Vocês cresceram juntos, eu não posso mudar isso. E seu pai quer ver como eu lido com a situação, o que é compreensível. Ele quer saber o tipo de homem está namorando sua menina", ele diz calmamente.

 _Uau!_ Ele está reagindo melhor do que eu esperava. Não que eu imaginasse algo muito diferente, uma reação drástica, mas ele poderia ficar carrancudo ou se isolar um pouco, o que acontece às vezes, mesmo que ele faça isso inconscientemente.

"Eu fico feliz que você entenda isso. Meu pai gosta muito deles e é bom que essa questão esteja resolvida desde já".

"Sim", ele diz, aproximando seu rosto do meu. "Desde que esse Jake não se meta com minha namorada, não teremos problemas. É bom que ele mantenha as mãos e olhos bem longe de você", sussurra em meu ouvido.

 _Se ele soubesse como eu fico quando ele se mostra um pouco possessivo desse jeito!_ Quero pular em seu colo e mostrar, mas nós estamos em público, então eu apenas o beijo rapidamente e digo que hoje à noite eu irei mostrar que _sou apenas dele_.

"Não hoje à noite, amor", ele responde.

"Por quê?"

"Bella! Estaremos na casa do seu pai e ele já deixou claro que espera me ver dormindo no sofá esta noite", ele diz, me fazendo rir.

"Ele estava _pegando no seu pé_ ", explico. "Você vai ficar no meu quarto, comigo", afirmo.

"É melhor não, Bella. Eu não quero dar motivos para seu pai me odiar", ele diz em tom sério.

Já vi que vai ser difícil convencê-lo. Eu deixo pra continuar essa conversa mais tarde, em casa, quando eu poderei persuadi-lo a dormir comigo.

.

.

Após o jantar, Edward e meu pai estão assistindo um jogo na TV e eu espero, impaciente, para que termine logo. Estou decidida a retomar nossa conversa da tarde e convencê-lo a passar a noite comigo. Eu realmente não espero que aconteça nada demais, mas quero adormecer em seus braços, como acontece muitas noites em Seattle. E Charlie não tem que palpitar sobre isso, afinal eu já sou uma mulher adulta, pelo amor de Deus!

Mais de meia hora depois, os dois continuam entretidos em frente à tela. "Eu estou cansada, vou subir para o quarto. Te espero lá, Edward. Não demore", eu digo em tom firme e olho entre meu pai e meu namorado, que permanecem calados enquanto eu subo as escadas. Tomo meu tempo me refrescando e vou para a cama vestindo um pijama bem quentinho, ideal para o clima mais frio de Forks.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, a porta do quarto é aberta e Edward entra. "Você quer que seu pai me mate?", ele logo pergunta. Eu arqueio a sobrancelha e ele continua. "Você me dá uma intimação daquelas e me deixa sozinho com ele depois".

"O que ele disse?", pergunto, sentada na cama enquanto ele ainda está de pé, perto da porta.

"Ele resmungou algo sobre você ser teimosa e sempre conseguir o que quer".

"Bem, não sei se é verdade. Afinal, você não aprece querer ficar aqui comigo", finjo estar magoada, querendo provocá-lo. "Você prefere passar a noite naquele sofá frio, sozinho", digo e me ajeito debaixo das cobertas.

"Não é isso", ele diz se aproximando e senta-se na cama. "Não há outro lugar que eu prefira estar. Com você, em qualquer lugar. Eu só quero ficar bem com seu pai", ele se inclina sobre meu corpo. "Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Huumm", seu nariz roça minha garganta, fazendo minha pele arrepiar. "Eu sei. E se você não parar de fazer isso, meu pai pode ficar chateado porque eu realmente vou querer te mostrar que sou só sua, como disse mais cedo".

Ele ri e me dá um rápido beijo. "É melhor a gente parar agora, então. Eu vou me trocar e a gente pode dormir".

.

.

.

"Bella, minha querida, tente se acalmar. Essa agitação toda não vai resolver nada. Não vai fazê-los voltar mais rápido", Sue diz em tom de maternal. Estamos preparando o almoço no fim da manhã de domingo e estamos esperando meu pai, Edward, Jake e Biily voltarem de sua jornada de pesca.

Ainda estava escuro quando Edward se levantou, me beijou meu rosto e saiu do quarto. Ele deve ter combinado o horário com meu pai ontem. Eu voltei a dormir, mas não demorei a levantar. Sue chegou logo após o café da manhã e nós conversamos por algumas horas. Nós nos damos bem, eu já a conhecia e gostava dela antes de seu relacionamento com Charlie começar. E ela faz muito ao meu pai, ele era muito solitário antes. A conversa com ela foi uma boa distração para minha ansiedade em relação ao encontro de Edward com Jake, mas à medida que as horas passam e o retorno deles se aproxima, eu fico mais agitada.

"Eu sei, Sue. Mas não consigo controlar. Você conhece o Charlie. Eu tenho medo que ele faça alguma brincadeira ou algum comentário inapropriado. E você precisa ver o quanto Edward quer agradá-lo", eu explico.

"O momento de o Charlie fazer _gracinha_ foi ontem, pelo que você me contou. Ele vai se comportar, não fique aflita".

"Eu espero que você esteja certa".

"Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?", ela questiona de repente e eu aceno. "Ainda não vi vocês dois juntos, mas a forma como você fala sobre ele, sua preocupação...eu não me lembro de te ver assim por causa de ninguém".

"Ele é diferente", eu confesso. "O que eu sinto é mais...é diferente de tudo o que eu já senti antes". Ela segura minha mão e sorri.

"Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo e confirmar que ele é digno do seu amor, Bella".

.

.

"Eu senti sua falta", digo a Edward assim que ele entra pela porta da frente da casa, ao mesmo tempo em que o abraço. Ele ri.

"Foram só algumas horas".

"É muito tempo", digo e levanto o rosto para beijá-lo. Não muito tempo depois, uma voz nos interrompe.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bells! Deixe o homem entrar em casa. E nós também. Vocês estão bloqueando a porta". É Jacob.

Relutante, eu me afasto um pouco, puxando meu namorado pela mão. Meu pai entra, seguido de Jake, que empurra a cadeira de rodas de Billy.

"Bella, menina, você está linda", Billy diz ao me ver. Eu caminho até ele e o abraço. "Como está, Billy? As meninas estão bem?", eu pergunto sobre suas filhas, que moram fora de Forks.

"Estamos todos bem, minha filha", ele responde com a tranquilidade de sempre. Eu me viro e olho para seu filho. Não via Jake há quase um ano.

"Jake".

"Oi, Bells", ele se aproxima e me puxa para um abraço, me apertando quase ao ponto de me deixar sem ar.

"Me solta, Jake. Eu preciso respirar". Ele ri e seus braços me libertam.

"Como é que Seattle está te tratando, Bells? Ainda não cansou da cidade grande?", Jake pergunta.

Eu volto para perto de Edward, que nos encara estoicamente. Envolvo meu braço no dele antes de responder. "Eu amo Seattle. Não vejo morando em outro lugar. Meus amigos estão lá, a universidade também. E o meu Edward. Eu não poderia querer mais nada".

Jacob acena, sorrindo. É claro que ele fez a pergunta de propósito, querendo implicar comigo e Edward. É o jeito dele.

O restante do dia é agradável. Edward e Jacob não interagem diretamente muitas vezes, mas não há nenhum desconforto. Eu observo a interação dele com meu pai e só confirmo minhas impressões iniciais: Edward já o conquistou. Sue também aprova. Ela fez questão de me chamar na cozinha, longe dos homens, para elogiá-lo.

No fim da tarde preparamos nossas pequenas malas e entramos no carro para voltar à Seattle, deixando a promessa de voltar em breve, para o contentamento de Charlie.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal!**

 **Eles foram pra Forks e Edward conheceu o pai de Bella. Até que tudo correu bem, né?! rsrsrsrs O que acharam?**

 **Obrigado a todos pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

"Como vai a dissertação, Bella?", Jasper faz a pergunta. Edward e eu viemos à casa dos cullen, a convite de Esme. Ela ligou e disse que estava com saudades de nos dois. Realmente havia semanas que não a víamos.

"Poxa! Essa é uma pergunta proibida", eu digo rindo. "Você, que já passou por isso, deveria saber". Ele é psicólogo e fez mestrado recentemente, na mesma área.

Ele também ri, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. "É verdade. Desculpe-me".

"Estou brincando, Jasper", esclareço. "Bem, meu orientador, Aro, está começando a exigir cada vez mais. Ele acha que eu tenho condições de concluir minha pesquisa e defender a dissertação antes do prazo, para que eu possa iniciar o doutorado".

"Poxa! Isso é bom, certo? Quer dizer, se você quiser seguir na carreira acadêmica".

"Sim, é uma coisa boa. E é isso o que eu quero sim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, coloca uma pressão muito grande. E fazer uma pesquisa...a pós-graduação já é bem estressante de qualquer jeito", comento.

"Eu concordo. Esse período é sempre delicado, que pode fragilizar os alunos devido às cobranças que sofrem".

"Eu espero que no fim eu continue achando que vale a pena", suspiro. Ele coloca a mão em meu braço, em apoio.

"É claro que vale. As dificuldades vão estar sempre aí, mas eu tenho certeza que você se sairá muito bem", ele diz, com um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Obrigada, Jasper".

Nesse momento, Edward entra na sala de estar, onde estou conversando com Jasper.

"Achei que ele tinha te sequestrado, amor", Edward fala comigo em tom brincalhão. Eu entrei na casa, deixando-o com os demais na área externa da casa para ir ao toalete. Na volta encontrei Jasper e nós começamos a conversar, perdendo a noção do tempo. Eu explico isso ao meu namorado.

"Vamos lá pra fora. Espero que o churrasco já esteja saindo...estou morrendo de fome", o filho mais novo dos Cullen diz. Nós três nos juntamos aos donos da casa e temos uma tarde agradável. Alice não está aqui porque está fora da cidade, participando de um _workshop de Moda_. E Emmett ainda não apareceu.

Edward não tem falado muito sobre seu parceiro. Depois que Rose deu uma espécie de ultimato e Emmett não agiu, eles se separaram pra valer. Ela tenta mostrar que está bem, que não está sofrendo tanto, mas eu a conheço e sei que o comportamento dele a magoou. Eu o vi apenas uma vez depois da separação deles, que aconteceu há algumas semanas. Eu me segurei para não dizer _umas verdades_ pra ele, mas por Edward eu fiquei calada.

No meio da tarde, o Cullen faltante chega à casa dos pais. Eu o cumprimento sem muita disposição e não consigo conversar ou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. É uma situação muito chata porque ele é o melhor amigo do meu namorado. Ficar imparcial é muito difícil. Eu o observo me encarando algumas vezes e, algum tempo depois, ele toma coragem de me abordar, quando seus pais deixam a mesa momentaneamente.

"Huh, Bella. Como...como vai a Rose?", ele pergunta desconsertadamente.

Eu sorrio ao responder. Eu estava esperando que ele perguntasse por ela. "Ela está bem. Seus pais até a convidaram para vir aqui hoje, mas ela já tinha um compromisso", eu falo. "Um encontro. Com um colega que eu apresentei a ela", concluo. A expressão dela muda drasticamente ao ouvir a parte final.

"Oh".

"Você se lembra do Demitri, Edward?", eu pergunto.

"Demitri? Aquele cara que você-?", ele se mostra surpreso. Eu já havia comentado que Rose ia sair com alguém, mas não disse quem era o homem. Bem, é o mesmo Demitri com quem eu tive um único encontro antes de começar a namorar Edward.

"Sim. Ele mesmo", esclareço.

"Oh", Edward repete a expressão de seu amigo. Eu percebo Jasper se divertindo com a cena. Eu quero repreendê-lo, mas entendo que a situação tem um traço cômico mesmo, pelo menos para quem observa de fora.

Emmett logo encontra uma oportunidade para sair da mesa quando sua mãe o chama.

"Rose e Demitri?", Edward questiona e dou de ombros.

"Parece que eles se encontraram por acaso um dia desses, no café perto da universidade. Quando ele a chamou pra sair, ela perguntou se estava tudo bem por mim. É claro que sim, afinal nunca tive nada sério com ele. E mesmo que tivesse, seria passado. Eu a quero ver feliz com alguém e o Demitri pode ser esse homem", explico e Edward não pergunta mais sobre isso.

.

.

Nos próximos dias, Emmett não dá trégua para Rose. Ele liga pra ela várias vezes ao dia e deixa recados, já que ela não atende às ligações. Ele quer se encontrar e conversar, mas ela o está ignorando. Ontem ela desabafou comigo.

" _Só porque ele ficou sabendo que eu saí com outro homem, ele vem atrás. Bem, ele está engando se acha que eu vou voltar quando ele estala os dedos", ela diz, irritada com o ex._

" _Tem homem que só dá valor quando pensa que perdeu, Rose. Ele ficou realmente chocado quando eu contei sobre Demitri"._

" _Ele achou o quê? Que eu ficaria a vida inteira esperando ele se decidir. Ele pode sair por aí e se divertir, mas eu não?"._

" _Exato", concordo. "E como estão as coisas com Demitri?"_

" _Ele é divertido. E bonito", ela dá de ombros._

" _Mas?", eu a instigo a falar mais._

" _Mas nós não temos aquela química. Eu não sei..."_

 _Suas palavras me fazem rir porque eu entendo exatamente. Quando saí com ele, querendo tirar Edward da cabeça, eu senti e pensei o mesmo. Eu adoraria que desse certo porque ele realmente é um cara legal. Mas não podemos nós forçar a sentir algo que não surge naturalmente._

.

.

"Droga!", eu esbravejo. Acabei de chegar ao apartamento de Edward e trouxe minhas coisas para estudar enquanto ele não chega do trabalho. Ao espalhar meus livros e o notebook sobre a mesa, eu percebo que esqueci dois textos muito importantes em casa. Sem eles eu não conseguirei adiantar muita coisa. E Aro está _no meu pé_ , encurtando os prazos de entrega dos capítulos da dissertação. Eu realmente preciso terminar pelo menos mais um capítulo até amanhã.

 _Eu preciso voltar à minha casa pra buscar os textos_ , penso. Eu nem pretendia vir passar a noite com Edward, mas ele insistiu. Nos últimos três dias, ambos estivemos muito atarefados e não nos vimos. Então, eu não pude recusar seu convite. _Estou com saudade de estar com ele_.

Deixo um recado na mesa, junto aos meus pertences, avisando que fui à minha casa e volto em breve. Assim, se ele chegar antes, não vai se preocupar.

.

"Bella? Já de volta?", Rose pergunta ao me ver entrar em nosso apartamento.

"Eu esqueci uns textos e vim buscá-los", conto. "Saí tão desorientada que nem conferi minha bolsa", digo enquanto os procuro em cima da mesa na qual eu estava estudando antes. Pego os papeis, mas antes de sair Rose diz que precisa do meu conselho. Ela falou com Emmett por telefone e está dividida. Não sabe se deve ou não dar outra chance a ele. Eu a escuto por algum tempo, não querendo ser insensível e dizer que preciso sair logo. Eu não pretendia demorar, pois tenho muito o que estudar.

.

Mais de uma hora depois de minha saída, eu retorno. Ao entrar, vejo Edward em pé, próximo à janela da sala. Seu cabelo está um pouco molhado. _Ele deve ter chegado há algum tempo e já tomou banho._

"Oh, você já chegou!", exclamo feliz. Ele se vira e eu caminho até ele.

Ele me recebe em um abraço. "Você tem noção do quanto eu estava preocupado? Seu bilhete dizia que você ia só buscar um papel e passou mais de uma hora, Bella", ele está agitado, falando enquanto me tem em seus braços. Ele não alterou o tom da voz, mas está claramente exaltado. Ele se afasta um pouco e continua falando. "Eu liguei para seu celular, mas você o deixou aqui. Liguei para o de Rose, mas foi pra caixa postal. Eu pensei... eu pensei mil coisas que poderiam ter acontecido. Você mora há pouco quarteirões daqui. Levaria apenas alguns minutos pra ir e voltar. Onde você estava?".

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Estava em casa. Rose me pegou de conversa. Foi só isso", explico. Ele balança a cabeça.

"Você poderia ter ligado! Eu não sabia se ficava aqui te esperando ou se deveria ir atrás de você. Depois do que houve...você não tem ideia, Bella. Eu quase morri de preocupação".

"Nossa, Edward, me desculpe. Eu não fiz por mal. Eu deixei o bilhete exatamente pra não te preocupar. E, sinceramente, achei que eu voltaria antes de você chegar, já que tem saído tarde da delegacia esses dias", me defendo, não entendendo por que ele está tão chateado. "Eu precisava da porcaria desses textos porque tenho um capítulo pra terminar até amanhã", agora sou eu quem começa a ficar agitada. "Olha, eu realmente preciso terminar isso. É melhor eu voltar pra casa, me concentrar nisso e você...pode descansar", vou até a mesa para guardar minhas coisas.

"Não, Bella", ele diz ao mesmo tempo em que seus braços me envolvem por trás. "Não vá", ele pede. "Estude aqui. Você pode estudar aqui". Eu fico imóvel, dentro de seu abraço, sem me virar para encará-lo. "Eu não tinha a intenção de te chatear. Desculpe, eu só estava preocupado, meu amor", ele diz e coloca meu cabelo de lado para que possa beijar minha nuca. "Eu amo você. Eu me preocupo", sussurra contra minha pele, entre os beijos que deposita ali. Meu coração ainda bate mais forte ao ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras.

Seu toque, seus beijos e proximidade do seu corpo junto ao meu estão tirando qualquer pensamento coerente da minha cabeça. _Três dias sem vê-lo é muito tempo._

"Minha Bella". Ele gira meu corpo e estamos frente a frente. A intensidade do seu olhar me pega de surpresa. Eu vejo saudade, desejo, medo, desculpas...a gente não briga com frequência e eu nem sei se o que acabou de acontecer foi uma briga. "Não vá", ele pede novamente antes de me beijar.

Eu não consigo resistir ao seu gosto, ao seu toque. Eu começo a tirar sua camisa enquanto ainda nos beijamos. Toco seu peito forte, fazendo-o gemer em minha boca. Ele se afasta para terminar de tirar camisa. Quando a peça é descartada, ele me beija de novo, deixando sua língua explorar completamente o interior da minha boca. Eu sinto meus mamilos enrijecerem de excitação. Engancho uma das pernas na cintura dele, que me segura e me coloca sentada em cima da mesa na qual eu pretendia estudar.

O beija termina quando precisamos de ar. Continuamos a nos despir até estarmos ambos completamente nus. Meu material foi jogado para o lado e Edward inclina seu corpo sobre o meu, me fazendo deitar na mesa.

"Você é requintada", ele diz ao acariciar meus seios e abdômen com uma das mãos. Seus dedos sondam minha entrada e meus gemidos aumentam.

"Eu quero você", digo. "Agora".

Ele toma seu tempo lambendo e sugando meus seios. "Por favor", peço. Ele se inclina para beijar minha boca de novo.

"Eu te amo", ele diz antes de me penetrar e fazer amor comigo.

.

.

"Eu estava esperando esse capítulo ontem, Isabella", Aro diz logo eu entro em seu gabinete na universidade e entrego uma cópia impressa do meu texto. Ele não aceita uma versão digital, exige que tudo seja impresso.

"Huh, me desculpe Aro. Eu te mandei um e-mail avisando que não conseguiria te entregar ontem", lembro. Ele não respondeu ao e-mail. E mesmo que seja apenas um dia de atraso, isso o desagrada. Ele está folheando os papeis enquanto eu explico.

Ele grunhi algo incompreensível, antes de me olhar de novo. "Você tem muito potencial e sempre foi dedicada. Não deixe isso mudar, Isabella. Não se você quiser seguir sua carreira aqui dentro", ele adverte.

"Isso não vai se repetir, Aro", eu prometo. Ele acena e me dispensa.

Ufa! Achei que ele iria me dar uma bronca maior. Mas de todo jeito iria valer a pena porque parte do motivo para esse atraso foram as últimas duas noites que passei com Edward. Eu só preciso encontrar uma forma de melhor conciliar as duas coisas.

.

"E aí, Bella? Como foi?", Rose perguntas quando volto à nossa casa depois de encontrar Aro.

"Ele me deu um leve puxão de orelha, mas tudo bem. Se ele gostar do meu texto, vai esquecer rapidinho desse atraso".

"É claro que ele vai gostar, Bella", ela diz. "Mudando de assunto, o que você fará hoje à noite?".

"Eu não tenho nada programado. Acho que vou pra casa do Edward. Por quê?"

"Bem, é que eu conversei com Emmett ontem, como você sabe", eu aceno. "E eu decidi dar uma chance. Ele diz que está arrependido e que tem certeza do que quer. Eu aceitei, desde que a gente passe um tempo como amigos. Eu quero ver se isso é pra valer, se ele vai aguentar esperar um tempo. Enfim, ele me chamou pra sair hoje e eu disse que iria te convidar. E o Edward. Vou falar com Alice, também".

"Tudo bem, Rose. Eu vou falar com o Edward. Aonde iremos?", pergunto.

"Emmett disse que tem um _pub_ que o pessoal da delegacia vai sempre. Edward deve conhecer".

"Combinado, então".

.

.

"Oi Alice!", eu fico feliz em vê-la. "Você estava sumida", eu levanto de nossa mesa no pub e a abraço. Jasper está ao seu lado.

"Ah, Bella. Eu estava com saudade de vocês", ela diz. "Mas a vida anda uma loucura, estou com uns novos projetos que estão me deixando sem tempo nem para respirar".

"Olá, Bella", Jasper me cumprimenta com um beijo no rosto após falar com Edward, Emmett e Rose, que já estão sentados.

"Jasper. Como está?"

"Estou bem", ele diz tentando oferecer um sorriso, que sai forçado. Eu o encaro desconfiada... _ou curiosa_ , mas fico na minha. Eles se sentam ao nosso lado.

Na medida em que a noite avança, eu observo a interação entre Emmett e Rose. Ele está sendo muito atencioso com ela, buscando suas bebidas, falando com ela e não desviando o olhar nem um minuto sequer. Ela tenta ser indiferente e conversa principalmente com Alice, que está ao seu lado.

Eu noto, também, que Jasper está mais quieto do que o normal. Quando Alice o chama para dançar, sua resposta é curta.

"Não estou a fim, Alice", ele diz bruscamente e ela sai sem olhar pra trás. Aí eu percebo que algo não está bem. Eu puxo conversa com ele, mas sem questioná-lo diretamente. Eu desabafo sobre meu desafio de conseguir dar conta de cumprir os prazos do mestrado e ele fala da sua profissão. Ele é psicólogo e tem uma clínica particular.

"Por algum tempo eu cogitei seguir os passos do meu pai, na cardiologia, mas não era pra mim. E me encontrei na psicologia. Eu amo o que faço", ele diz.

Edward, que estava conversando com Emmett, diz que eles irão buscar bebidas. Ficamos eu, Rose e Jasper na mesa. Minha amiga pega seu celular e começa a mexer nele. Eu continuo minha conversa com Jasper até que Rose solta um palavrão.

"Aquela puta!", ela diz olhando em direção ao bar. Meus olhos seguem os dela e vejo uma mulher de cabelo castanho claro conversando com Edward e Emmett. Não demora muito para que Em saia de lá carregando duas bebidas, vindo em nossa direção. A mulher continua lá com meu namorado e ela se aproxima mais dele, tocando seu braço. Eu mal pisco, olhando atentamente a cena em minha frente. Eles estão longe e, obviamente, é impossível escutar o que eles dizem.

"É Heidi", Rose acrescenta, segundos antes de Emmett chegar.

 _Heidi!_

"Ela...", eu não consigo formular a frase. _É ela! A mulher que estava interessada no meu Edward._

Sinto uma mão tocar meu braço direito e me viro. É Jasper.

"Você não tem nenhum motivo pra se preocupar, Bella", ele diz. "Edward é alucinado por você. Ele sabe o quanto é sortudo por tê-la e não faria nada para estragar isso _". Meu ciúme deve ser evidente!_ Eu não sei o que responder e ele, então, continua. "Ela dá em cima de todos. E mesmo antes do Edward te conhecer, ele nunca quis nada com ela", ele me assegura.

Quando me viro para o bar novamente, a mulher se foi e Edward está retornando. Ele se senta à minha esquerda, colocando minha bebida na mesa. Eu não o encaro, tentando me acalmar e esconder o que sinto. A força do meu ciúme, da minha raiva contra essa mulher que nem conheço, me surpreendeu. Se Jasper não tivesse desviado minha atenção e caso eles continuassem conversando, eu iria até lá. Eu não sei o que-

"Bella?", a voz de Edward interrompe meus pensamentos. "Você está bem, amor?". Eu aceno e tomo um gole da bebida.

"Aquela mulher...?"

"Oh. Aquela é uma colega da delegacia. Heidi", ele fala. Ele sabe que eu sei do interesse dela por ele.

"Ela é bonita". É verdade. Mesmo de longe eu pude notar. Ele franze o cenho.

"Bonita? Pode ser. Bem, ela nunca me chamou a atenção", ele diz, acariciando meu rosto. "Você é a mulher mais linda em que já coloquei os olhos", ele aproxima nossos rostos. "Você me enfeitiçou desde o primeiro momento...seus olhos, eu me perco dentro deles. Eu me encontro. Você é meu tudo, Bella".

"Edward", sua declaração me emociona. Eu quero dizer o quanto eu o amo, mas não quero que seja aqui, no meio de um bar cheio de desconhecidos. E ele pode pensar que é uma reação à Heidi. Eu pressiono meus lábios nos dele, querendo transmitir tudo o que eu ainda não disse em palavras.

.

.

As próximas quatro semanas são quase demais para aguentar. Aro me pressiona cada vez mais e por mais que eu tente, nada que escrevo parece bom o suficiente pra ele. Passo dias e noite lendo e relendo livros e artigos. Passa pelo menos 14 horas diárias na frente do computador e, em alguns dias, não consigo escrever nem um único parágrafo. Por causa disso eu tenho passado pouco tempo com Edward. A gente não se vê todos os dias porque quando vou para a casa dele, não estudo como deveria. Ele tem sido muito paciente e compreensivo, entendendo quando eu digo que não posso sair com ele ou que preciso ficar sozinha em casa, estudando.

Na semana passada completou seis meses que estamos juntos. Foi a última vez que passamos a noite juntos. Eu ainda tive que estudar um pouco, mas ele nos preparou o jantar quando chegou do trabalho e me deu uma massagem depois, para me ajudar a relaxar.

 _Seus pequenos gestos de cuidado fazem meu coração transbordar de amor._

" _Edward?", eu o chamo e ele me olha. Estamos deitados lado a lado em sua cama, após a massagem. Eu levanto meu corpo e monto nele, me apoiando em seu peito. "Eu te amo"._

 _Vejo sua boca se abrir e fechar. Ele parece atordoado. "Eu te amo", repito. "Muito"._

 _Ele me dá um sorriso brilhante em resposta antes de me beijar._

" _Oh, minha Bella", diz entre beijos. "Meu amor". Ele inverte nossas posições, me colocando debaixo de seu corpo. "Você não faz ideia...você me faz tão feliz", ele diz antes de me beijar de novo._

Nós fizemos amor mais uma vez naquele dia. E depois disso nos encontramos algumas vezes, mas rapidamente. Eu estou terminando de redigir a versão final da dissertação, alguns meses antes do meu prazo original. Acredito que dentro de um ou dois meses consigo finalizar. _Mal posso esperar!_

No fim do dia, eu decido largar o computador por um tempo. Faço um rápido alongamento, esticando o corpo após ficar muito tempo sentada. Eu começo a preparar o jantar e Rose chega do trabalho. Ela e Emmett estão se entendendo, o que me deixa muito feliz. Ela está radiante porque ele parece realmente comprometido agora. Após se refrescar, ela me ajuda com o jantar.

"Ainda temos vinho, Bella?", ela pergunta enquanto eu finalizo o molho da nossa massa.

"Sim, eu comprei na semana passada", aponto.

"Que bom! Uma sexta-feira à noite, depois de uma semana agitada no trabalho, pede por um bom vinho".

"Eles ainda não contrataram ninguém pra substituir o cara que saiu?", eu pergunto. Ela tem trabalhado o dobro depois que um colega foi despedido. Antes que ela possa responder, seu celular toca.

"Oi Esme", ela atende sorrindo.

Eu volto minha atenção para a comida, mas a não posso deixar de escutar Rose falando.

"Oh meu Deus! Esme!"..."Não"..."Mas o que aconteceu? Como ele está?"..."E o Edward?"

 _O quê?_

"Onde eles estão?"..."Sim, eu sei". Ela está chorando agora. Eu sinto meu coração parar. Algo aconteceu. Algo ruim. E meu Edward está envolvido. E Emmett. Estou paralisada no meio da cozinha. Quero ir até ela e exigir que me conte o que houve, mas meus pés não obedecem.

"Nós vamos...não precisa. Eu sei onde é", ela desliga depois disso e se vira pra me olhar.

"Rose?", minha voz é um sussurro. Sinto as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto, assim como vejo no dela.

"Eles sofreram um acidente, Bella. Emmett e Edward".

.

.

.

 **Olá.**

 **Antes de tudo, eu prometo que ainda essa semana irei postar o próximo capítulo. Não deixarei vocês no suspense por muito tempo.**

 **Muita coisa aconteceu nesse capítulo...Bella se declarou, teve ciúmes do namorado...Rose e Emmett estão tentando se entender. E esse acidente?**

 **Estamos entrando na metade da história, que não será muito longa. E muita coisa vai acontecer a partir de agora.**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários :)**

 **Até breve!**

 **T. Darcy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

 _Tudo parece um sonho._

 _Um pesadelo._

Meus pés seguem em frente automaticamente. Eu não consigo comandá-los. Eles seguem por vontade própria. Ou por causa da Rose. Eu a estou seguindo pelos corredores do hospital.

Saímos do elevador e eu posso ver Esme. E Jasper. Ela está chorando e ele está sentado, cabisbaixo.

Carlisle não está aqui.

Há outros dois homens no local, com uniformes da polícia.

Rose abraça Esme e ambas choram juntas. Jasper levanta o rosto, encontrando meu olhar. As duas mulheres falam sobre Emmett. _Uma concussão leve_ , eu escuto. _Um braço quebrado_.

"Bella", Jasper se levanta e me abraça.

"Edward?", eu consigo perguntar. Eu preciso saber o que houve com o homem que eu amo.

"Ele...ele está em cirurgia, Bella", sua voz revela sua preocupação. Eu sinto que é sério.

"O que foi que acontecceu?", eu preciso saber. Jasper me transmite a história. Edward e Emmett estavam seguindo o carro de dois homens que assaltaram uma joalheria. Emmett dirigia a viatura e eles pegaram uma rodovia, seguindo os criminosos. Em algum momento houve uma colisão que fez a viatura capotar na pista.

"Meu irmão está com alguns ferimentos não muito graves e teve uma concussão, mas está consciente agora", ele revela. "O lado do passageiro foi o mais atingido".

"Mas como ele está, Jasper? Edward? Você disse que ele está em cirurgia", o desespero começa a tomar conta.

"Ele teve uma costela quebrada, mas parece que não atingiu nenhum órgão. Mas...ele...sua perna ficou presa nas ferragens do carro. O médico disse que é grave, mas está tentando".

 _Está tentando? Eu não entendo._

"Ele corre risco de vida?", eu pergunto entre as lágrimas. Sinto alguém em abraçar por trás, mas não desvio os olhos de Jasper.

"Eu acho que não, Bella. Eles não nos deram muitas informações porque precisavam operar logo pra...pra tentar salvar a perna esquerda do Edward...o máximo que conseguirem salvar".

 _Não._

 _Não é verdade._

 _Isso não está acontecendo._

 _Essas palavras ficam se repetindo na minha mente._

 _Eu vou acordar e nada disso será real._

 _Meu Edward está bem. Ele tem que estar bem._

Sinto Rose e Esme me levando até uma poltrona, me fazendo sentar. Elas falam comigo, mas eu não escuto. Não quero ouvir nada.

" _Ela está em choque"_ , ouço alguém dizer.

Eu me bloqueio de tudo o que está ao meu redor, ficando presa em minha cabeça. Meus olhos se focam na parede pintada de branco à minha frente. Quero manter minha mente em branco e por um instante eu consigo, mas não dura muito tempo.

 _Eu já não estou chorando. Não quero chorar. Não quero sentir nada. Eu só quero estar com Edward. Eu preciso vê-lo._

Mesmo que eu não queira, mil imagens e pensamentos permeiam minha cabeça. Penso em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele tem que viver, isso é o que importa. Ele vai viver. _Será que ele vai perder uma perna?_ Eu não consigo sequer imaginar algo assim. Fico tentando adivinhar como ele reagiria nesse caso.

 _Ele vai se revoltar?_

 _O quanto isso afeta sua profissão? Acabou?_

 _Pare, Bella! Pare de pensar nisso. Você nem sabe o que vai acontecer._

 _Vai dar tudo certo! Vai dar tudo certo!_

"Bella?", meu rosto se vira sem minha permissão. Rose está na minha frente com o rosto inchado e vermelho. "Beba isso, querida", ela coloca um copo quente em minhas mãos. "É um chá. Beba", ela pede.

Eu fico segurando aquele copo até o conteúdo esfrie. A parede em minha frente é como uma grande tela. Eu vejo tantos futuros possíveis. Alguns mais tristes que outros. Eu rezo silenciosamente por aquele que eu quero. Peço a Deus que deixe meu Edward viver.

.

.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa até que Carlisle aparece junto com outros médicos. Isso me desperta do meu estado entorpecido. Eu me levanto e corro até eles.

"Bella".

"Como eles estão, Carlisle?", Esme pergunta. Seu marido diz que Emmett já foi transferido para um quarto e poderá receber visitas em breve.

"O Edward saiu da sala de cirurgia", ele diz e pede que o outro médico explique.

 _Eles precisaram amputar a perna antes que o quadro se agravasse. Poderia ser pior._

 _As fraturas na costela e membros superiores não são preocupantes. Ele vai se recuperar._

 _Edward no CTI agora, sedado, e continuará pelo menos até amanhã._

Eu volto para onde estava sentada, precisando de apoio para não sucumbir.

Não é justo. Por que ele? Por que o meu Edward? Ele é um homem tão maravilhoso, honesto. Há tanta gente ruim nesse mundo e isso foi acontecer justamente com ele.

É tão estranho. Eu sei que é real, mas ainda parece um pesadelo. De verdade. Eu me sinto vazia, sem saber o que fazer.

"Bella?", Jasper senta-se ao meu lado. "Eu sei que você deve estar em choque...todos nós".

"Eu quero vê-lo, Jasper. Por favor", eu peço, o interrompendo e começo a chorar de novo.

"Nós não podemos, Bella. Ainda não. O médico disse que provavelmente irá liberar visitas amanhã. De qualquer forma, ele ficará sedado".

"Eu não me importo, eu quero vê-lo mesmo assim".

"Eu sinto muito. Teremos que esperar até amanhã", ele repete e eu aceno. "Eu vou te levar pra casa, você pode tentar descansar um pouco".

"Não! Eu não vou sair daqui. Não".

"Ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada, Bella. Só vai te desgastar. Você ficará a noite inteira sentada nessa poltrona?". Eu aceno, teimosa. "Edward vai precisar de todos nós. Você precisa estar forte pra ele. Perder...o que aconteceu é algo muito traumático para o paciente, Bella. É claro que cada um reage de uma modo diferente, mas ter seu corpo mutilado por qualquer motivo é um trauma".

"Eu o amo tanto, Jasper. Eu gostaria de poder mudar o que aconteceu", eu digo entre lágrimas.

"Todos nós gostaríamos, mas não temos esse poder. O que nós podemos fazer é estar ao lado dele, o apoiando incondicionalmente".

"Eu sei", digo, tentando me controlar. _Eu preciso ser forte pra ele_.

Eu percebo que Esme e Rose não estão aqui e Jasper diz que elas estão no quarto de Emmett.

"Isabella?", um policial se aproxima.

"Bella, esse é Marcus, o capitão do Edward e Emmett", Jasper nos apresenta.

O homem mais velho diz que sente muito pelo ocorrido e garante que a polícia irá prestar todo o apoio necessário aos seus oficiais.

"Edward já me falou muito sobre você", ele diz, para minha surpresa. "Ele é um dos melhores oficiais que eu já vi. E um dos melhores homens que conheço".

Eu apenas aceno, não sabendo como responder. Ele logo se despede e diz que deve voltar à delegacia, mas que estará de volta pela manhã.

Rose aparece, vindo pelo corredor e Jasper diz que irá ver seu irmão antes de me levar pra casa. Minha amiga tenta me consolar, dizendo palavras de carinho e apoio. Eu aprecio isso, mas não há nada que possa arrancar a dor do meu peito nesse momento.

.

.

Minha testa está encostada no braço esquerdo de Edward. Ele está dormindo, ainda sedado. Graças a influencia de Carlisle nesse hospital, eu fui autorizada a ficar como acompanhante em um quarto individual, para onde ele foi trazido hoje pela manhã. Estamos no início da tarde e o médico passou por aqui agora mesmo. Ele disse que Edward deve despertar dentro de algumas horas, pois o efeito da morfina e sedativos vai diminuir. Eu fiz várias perguntas ao Dr. Torres, médico que realizou a cirurgia de amputação.

Quando acordar, Edward poderá sentir dor, mas durante os primeiros dias continuará sendo medicado com altas doses de morfina, para a dor. Sobre a recuperação, ele disse que depende muito de cada caso, de cada paciente. Para alguns, o processo de cicatrização acontece da forma ideal, em cerca de duas semanas. Mas ele já teve outros pacientes cuja cicatrização demorou muitos meses. Depende de uma série de fatores, mas o mais importante, segundo ele, é que não haja infecção local, o que pode complicar o quadro de Edward.

Eu levanto meu rosto e olho para o homem deitado na cama mais uma vez. Estar aqui, ao seu lado, é um alívio. Eu mal dormi essa noite. Jasper passou a noite no sofá enquanto eu me revirava em minha cama, sem conseguir dormir de verdade. Eu passei boa parte do tempo fazendo pesquisas na internet, lendo artigos científicos sobre o assunto. Tudo o que li confere com o que o médico me disse hoje. E eu investiguei, também, sobre a possibilidade do Edward continuar na carreira de policial, pois sei que essa será uma questão muito relevante em relação ao modo como ele vai lidar com o que aconteceu.

 _É possível sim que Edward continue sendo policial._ Ainda mais se ele realmente for promovido, pois sairá da linha frente, digamos assim. Mas tudo depende da recuperação dele. Hoje existem próteses muito melhores do que as que existiam antigamente. Parece que a adaptação demora um certo tempo e é um processo doloroso para o paciente. Mas eu acredito que tudo está a favor de uma recuperação. A amputação dele foi abaixo do joelho esquerdo, é chamada de amputação transtibial.

Uma batida na porta chama minha atenção. É Esme. Eu faço um gesto para que ela entre.

"Oi minha querida", ela vem me abraçar. "Como você está?"

Eu apenas dou de ombros. Não sei o que dizer. Falar que estou bem seria a maior mentira desse mundo. Estou um pouco mais tranquila que ontem, pois estou aqui com ele. Essa é a resposta que dou.

"Você conseguiu dormir um pouco?"

"Sim, um pouco", respondo.

"Emmett me disse que você foi vê-lo", ela comenta.

"Sim, rapidamente. Eu não queria que Edward acordasse e não me visse aqui".

Logo que eu entrei no quarto do filho de Esme, ele começou a balbuciar suas desculpas. Ele se sente culpado porque estava dirigindo. Foi um acidente, ele não teve culpa, e foi o que respondi. Ele queria ver Edward, mas seu médico ainda não o autorizou a se levantar e sair do quarto. Eu prometi que o manteria informado e avisaria quando Edward acordar.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Bella", Esme diz olhando para Edward. "Ele é forte. Eu sei que não será fácil, mas eu tenho fé que tudo vai acabar bem", seus olhos estão cheios d'água.

Eu aceno. Se falar, vou começar a chorar. Ela se senta ao meu lado e passa um tempo conversando comigo, enquanto eu continuo em minha espera para ver os lindos olhos verdes de Edward se abrindo.

Carlisle e Jasper passam por aqui após a saída de Esme. Eles me informam que o pessoal da delegacia quer visitá-lo, mas as visitas para outras pessoas ainda não estão liberadas. Carlisle tenta me tranquilizar, dizendo que a condição geral de Edward é boa e que seu corpo irá curar logo, ele acredita.

Quando o vi pela primeira vez, hoje cedo, não havia muitos sinais externos de lesões ou machucados. Ele estava - e ainda está - coberto por um lençol. Seu rosto tem apenas um pequeno corte no lado esquerdo. A lesão no abdômen não é visível. A perna amputada está envolta em um grande curativo, como eu pude ver mais cedo, ao retirar o lençol de seu corpo por um instante.

"Eu estarei aqui no hospital até mais tarde, Bella", Carlisle fala antes de sair. "Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me procure". Eles me abraçam e saem.

A enfermeira Maria entra no quarto para medicá-lo. Ele está tomando antibióticos, para evitar que uma infecção de espalhe. Ela diz que quando ele acordar, se estiver com muita dor, eu devo chamá-la para que possa trazer a morfina e verificar sua condição geral. Aliás, eu devo chamar uma enfermeira ou médico logo que ele acordar, ela me orienta.

Eu passo mais um tempo sozinha com ele no quarto. Por volta das cinco da tarde, o momento pelo qual eu esperei o dia todo, acontece. Ele começa a se mover na cama, despertando. Eu me levanto da cadeira imediatamente e me inclino sobre ele. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente, ele pisca algumas vezes antes de mantê-los aberto.

Eu sorrio pra ele. _Feliz por ele estar aqui, vivo_. "Oi, meu amor", eu sussurro, segurando sua mão.

Ele pisca mais uma vez e sua boca forma um pequeno sorriso.

.

.

.

 **Oi.**

 **Bem, eu não sei o que dizer. Sinto muito?**

 **Escrever esse capítulo não foi fácil...tentando transmitir o que Bella sentiu ao receber a notícia. E, ao mesmo tempo, eu fiquei me questionando sobre a reação de quem lê esse capítulo, essa história. No mundo da ficção, a gente sempre quer que tudo dê certo no final, que nada de ruim aconteça com o mocinho ou a mocinha. Eu sou uma dessas pessoas...rsrsrs. Sempre pensei que o mundo da fantasia é exatamente pra isso, pra gente controlar o destino dos personagens como, infelizmente, não podemos controlar o nosso (pelo menos não completamente!). Mas coisas ruins acontecem. Podem acontecer com qualquer um.**

 **Pode ser algo que a gente nunca espera que aconteça com alguém próximo, mas um dia pode acontecer e, então, parece que o nosso mundo desaba. Perdas, acidentes, morte...isso faz parte de nossas vidas, a gente gostando ou não. Enfim, teremos alguns capítulos um pouco difíceis pela frente, mas é preciso. E, claro, minhas histórias SEMPRE terão um final feliz. Então, não se preocupem.**

 **Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que acharam do capítulo.**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários!**

 **Próximo capítulo na semana que vem :)**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobre o comentário anônimo a respeito de orientador...**

 **É verdade, infelizmente, existem muitos orientadores assim, como você relatou sua própria experiência. Quanto ao Aro...não posso afirmar nada ainda rsrsrsrs. Aguardem pra conferir! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

Edward demora um pouco para se orientar. Ele tenta formular palavras, mas sua boca está seca. Eu aperto a campainha, chamando a enfermeira. Acaricio seu rosto e digo que logo ele poderá beber água.

A enfermeira entre no quarto e se aproxima de Edward. Faz algumas perguntas após deixá-lo beber um pouco d'água. Ela pergunta se ele se lembra do que houve e se ele está com dor. Nesse momento, ele tenta mexer o corpo e faz uma careta de dor.

"Tente não se mover muito, então. É natural que você esteja sentindo dor", Maria diz. O médico chega em seguida e começa a dar explicações para Edward a respeito de seu quadro. Eu entro em pânico, temendo a reação dele ao descobrir sobre a amputação. Ele ainda não se deu conta. Ele disse que se lembra de estar no carro com Emmett e depois tudo ficou escuro.

As palavras vão saindo da boca do médico. Ele explica sobre a fratura da costela e depois fala que tentaram salvar a perna, mas o dano era muito grande.

"Precisávamos agir rapidamente, antes que o quadro se agravasse", ele conclui.

Durante o discurso do médico, Edward o fitou o tempo todo. Ele franziu o cenho várias vezes, apertando os olhos, mas ficou calado.

"Você tem alguma pergunta?", Dr. Torres questiona.

Edward nega com a cabeça.

"Você continuará sentindo dor por alguns dias. Especialmente nos primeiros dias após a amputação, o paciente pode sentir uma dor muito aguda. Você receberá doses de morfina de acordo com o nível de dor", ele concluiu e sai do quarto com a enfermeira.

"Edward?", eu o chamo cautelosamente. Ele me olha, mas parece que seu olhar está vazio. _Ele está processando tudo o que escutou_. Eu não consigo imaginar o que se passa em sua mente, como ele está se sentindo. "Meu amor", eu toco seu rosto com cuidado. "Eu...". _O que se diz num momento desses?_

"Eu sinto muito", digo. Ele fecha os olhos por um momento e quando os abre de novo, não olha pra mim. "Nós vamos superar isso", eu tento ser positiva, mas nada parece ser o certo a dizer nesse momento. "Você está com muita dor?"

Ele me olha. "Um pouco", sua voz está rouca. Ele tenta levantar seu corpo, para se sentar na cama. Eu o ajudo, acionando o botão na lateral da cama, fazendo a cabeceira se elevar um pouco. Então, ele tira o lençol que cobre seu corpo, fitando a perna amputada.

Eu me sento novamente ao seu lado, com as mãos ainda em seu braço. _Acho que é preciso dar certo espaço pra ele_. Ele parece um pouco perdido, atordoado. Não sei ao certo. A enfermeira disse que a morfina e sedativos poderiam deixá-lo meio aéreo também.

Ele tenta movimentar a perna, mas não consegue dobrá-la devido à tala que a mantém presa horizontalmente. O Dr. Torres explicou que isso é importante para que os nervos não se retraiam, o que facilitará a adaptação com uma prótese futuramente. Eu explico isso para Edward.

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?", ele pergunta.

"Huh, desde ontem à noite. 24 horas, mais ou menos".

"Emmett?", seus olhos se arregalam ao se lembrar do amigo.

"Ele está bem. Quer dizer, não teve nenhum ferimento muito grave. Está internado aqui mesmo no hospital. Ele quer te ver, mas ainda não pode sair do leito", eu conto. "Esme, Carlisle, Rose e Jasper estiveram aqui, mas você estava dormindo. E o pessoal da delegacia quer te visitar, também, mas o médico recomendou que esperássemos até amanhã para liberar mais visitas". Ele acena e encara a parede à sua frente. "Eu conheci seu capitão, o Marcus".

Ele fecha os olhos e suspira profundamente, fazendo uma careta.

"A dor aumentou?", pergunto e ele acena. "Vou chamar a enfermeira Maria. Já volto", digo e coloco um beijo em seu rosto ao me levantar.

Caminho até o posto de enfermagem e falo com Maria. Ela me acompanha até o quarto.

"Você vai receber morfina a cada seis horas, pelas próximas 24 horas. Depois o médico irá reavaliar a dosagem", ela informa. "Seu jantar virá em breve. Apenas alimento líquido por enquanto. Você deve ficar sonolento, mas se conseguir, espere o jantar".

"Obrigada, Maria", eu digo.

Pouco depois o jantar chega. Eu aproximo a mesinha da cama, colocando a superfície que serve de bandeja em frente ao Edward. Com o caldo à sua frente, eu pergunto se ele quer ajuda.

"Eu ainda tenho as duas mãos, Bella", suas palavras são fortes, me fazendo ofegar. "Me desculpe", ele diz pouco depois, pressionando os olhos fechados.

"Tudo bem", eu digo e lhe entrego a colher. Eu pego o meu jantar, que veio junto com o dele e me obrigo a comer, querendo que ele faça o mesmo. Cada garfada que eu engulo parece um tijolo sendo jogado em meu estômago. Quando o prato está pela metade, eu já não consigo mais. Edward come praticamente tudo. Ele fica ainda mais sonolento.

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido", aponto para o banheiro interligado ao quarto. "Eu te amo", digo antes de encontra meus lábios nos dele suavemente.

"Bella?", ela me chama depois que dou dois passos. Eu me viro pra ele. "Você vai ficar?"

"É claro", dou um sorriso. "Não vou sair daqui. Eu trouxe minhas coisas hoje cedo, pra não ter que voltar em casa". Ele acena.

Tento relaxar com a água quentinha que sai do chuveiro, mas não demoro muito, pois não quero que ele fique sozinho por muito tempo. Após me trocar, volto saio do banheiro e vejo que Carlsile está sentado ao lado de Edward, que está acordado.

"Oi", eu digo.

"Ei, Bella", ele sorri ligeiramente.

Eu guardo meus pertences de volta no pequeno armário em frente à cama.

"Eu volto amanhã, meu filho. Você precisa descansar", Carlisle aperta a mão de Edward. "Você vai passar a noite, Bella? Jasper se ofereceu, caso você esteja cansada".

"Agradeça ao Jasper, mas eu vou ficar, sim".

Quando estou sozinha com meu namorado, eu me ajeito na poltrona que será minha cama pelos próximos dias...ou semanas. Edward está me olhando. Eu coloco minha mão na dele, que a aperta, me fazendo sorrir pra ele.

"Eu te amo", digo uma vez mais. Ele fecha os olhos e adormece rapidamente.

.

Os próximos dias se passam de modo semelhante. Edward dorme a maior parte do dia e da noite, muito em função de suas medicações para alívio da dor, que induzem ao sono. Ele não pode se levantar da cama nos primeiros três dias, por recomendação dos médicos, para evitar que haja sangramento ou que os pontos da amputação de rompam. A partir do quarto dia ele começa a fazer alguns movimentos. Pode se sentar e ir ao banheiro utilizando uma cadeira de rodas. Além disso, outros médicos apareceram hoje, para avaliar a sua recuperação e começar a fisioterapia respiratória, já que ele passa muito tempo sentado. Uma psicóloga, fez uma visita e irá começar a ter sessões diárias com Edward.

O Dr. Torres indicou o Seth como fisioterapeuta para acompanhar o Edward na preparação para colocação da prótese. Ele salientou que é um processo lento, que demanda muita força de vontade do paciente, mas se o paciente seguir as orientações, tem tudo para se adaptar bem. Seth é um homem grandão, forte e muito simpático. Ele conversou conosco por algum tempo hoje, mais para passar algumas informações. Seu trabalho com Edward começará após sua liberação do hospital, na clínica de reabilitação que Seth possui e em casa, também.

Edward ainda está muito quieto e eu não sei como ele lidando com a situação na verdade. Foi tudo tão inesperado, não sei se já caiu a ficha. Eles dizem que isso pode demorar a acontecer. Ele não gritou, não chorou, não despejou sua possível raiva em ninguém. Então, ainda estou _pisando em ovos_ , preocupada que Edward possa _explodir_ a qualquer momento. Ele não fala muito, nem comigo em nem com ninguém.

Eu praticamente não saí do seu lado. Fui à minha casa duas vezes, mas somente para buscar algumas roupas limpas. Aos poucos, seus colegas da delegacia têm vindo visitá-lo. Por enquanto, ele pediu que apenas os mais próximos fossem permitidos a visitar. Marcus vem ao hospital todos os dias e tem oferecido seu apoio. Além dele, todos os Cullen e Rose também passam por aqui.

.

"Edward, meu amor, eu tenho algo pra resolver agora à tarde e o Jasper ficará com você", eu falo. Hoje é o quinto dia no hospital. Eu tenho uma reunião com Aro, quero explicar o que aconteceu e deixar claro que a minha prioridade, nesse momento, é Edward. "Eu não devo demorar muito. Acredito até o fim da tarde estarei de volta".

Ele está sentado na cama, assistindo televisão. Ele se vira para me olhar quando termino de falar. "Você vai pra casa?"

"Não. Vou à universidade, marquei um encontro com meu orientador".

"Hum. Tudo bem".

"Você precisa de algo? Quer comer alguma coisa diferente?", eu pergunto, agora que o sua dieta está liberada. E eu sei que ele já está ficando enjoado da comida daqui. Até que é boa, mas é natural que a gente queira um tempero diferente.

"Não preciso de nada", ele diz. Eu me aproximo dele, pegando sua mão na minha. É difícil deixá-lo, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas. Meu pensamento e meu coração não saem daqui e eu fico angustiada por estar longe.

Me inclino em direção ao seu rosto e o beijo levemente. Como ele não se afasta, eu aproveito para pressionar meus lábios um pouco mais forte nos dele, que retribui. Ainda é um beijo casto, mas é o mais próximos que estivemos esses dias.

"Eu te amo", digo ao me afastar.

Jasper faz sua aparição nesse momento e eu os deixo, orientando o homem loiro a me ligar se for necessário.

.

.

"Eu sinto muito por seu namorado, Isabella", ele diz após me ouvir explicar tudo o que aconteceu nos dias. Eu relatei o acidente e expliquei que tenho passado 24 por dia no hospital com Edward. "Contudo, as questões pessoais não podem nos impedir que continuar nossas atividades. O mundo não para porque essas coisas acontecem".

Na medida em que ele fala, eu sinto uma grande indignação e raiva surgir dentro de mim. E decepção. Eu esperava que ele entendesse e demostrasse o mínimo de solidariedade, de empatia.

"Eu confio que você encontrará uma forma de concluir sua pesquisa no tempo que havíamos planejado e ainda ajudá-lo. Com certeza, a família dele também se encarregará dessa parte", ele conclui. Eu o encaro, boquiaberta. Suas palavras não são de nenhum apoio e o forma como ele fala, sem sentimentos, sem demostrar compaixão para com o próximo. Enquanto eu falava e relatava o que houver, quase chorei. É um momento muito difícil, no qual estou emocionalmente abalada. Mesmo que eu quisesse, não conseguiria escrever nada agora. E percebo que Aro não dá a mínima pra isso.

Respiro fundo e não me permito chorar na frente dele. "Olha, Aro, eu vim até aqui para te colocar a par da situação e para comunicar que eu farei uso dos meus 24 meses de prazo que o programa prevê para os alunos de mestrado concluírem suas dissertações. Eu sei que nós falamos sobre terminar antes, para que eu pudesse ingressar no doutorado em seguida. Mas o que aconteceu não estava nessa equação e, portanto, as coisas mudaram. Ainda tenho seis meses para completar os 24 e farei uso deles", digo com firmeza. "Minhas prioridades mudaram. E só pra você saber, meu namorado não tem família. Ele é a minha prioridade nesse momento. Assim que eu tiver algo novo sobre a pesquisa, eu entro em contato", falo antes de me levantar da cadeira e sair de seu gabinete.

.

Eu estou tremendo ao sair do prédio...pela raiva e a mágoa pela incompreensão de Aro. E por tudo o que tem acontecido nesses dias. As lágrimas começam a cair e eu não quero impedir. Preciso colocar tudo isso pra fora. Tenho tentado ser forte para Edward, não choro na frente dele e tento ser positiva, mas às vezes eu não posso deixar de lamentar pelo que aconteceu. Arrasto-me até um banco de concreto em um dos jardins da universidade e fico ali. Me permito chorar por um bom tempo até me acalmar.

.

Antes de voltar ao hospital, passo numa _delicatessen_ e compro um sanduiche do jeito que Edward gosta. Aproveito para levar algumas outras guloseimas e duas garrafas de suco natural. Ao retornar, vejo que Jasper ainda está lá, como ele prometeu. Sua mãe também está sentada lado da cama.

"Olá, Esme", eu sorrio pra ela, abraçando-a após colocar as compras numa mesinha.

"Bella. Como está?"

"Bem. E você?"

"Estou bem. Eu estava aqui conversando com Edward. Quando ele tiver alta, pensei que talvez seja mais fácil se ele for lá pra casa e passar um tempo conosco. Ele mora em um prédio e sozinho lá não vai...é melhor que tenha pessoas para ajudá-lo. Tem as trocas de curativo várias vezes ao dia, a higienização do local e tudo mais. Carlisle-"

"Esme", Edward a interrompe. "Como eu disse, eu agradeço a sua oferta, mas ficarei bem em minha casa. Posso me virar sozinho", ele diz, deixando-a sem graça.

 _É claro que ele acha que pode fazer tudo sozinho!_ Não é nem que eu duvide disso, mas a questão é que ele não precisa. _Ele não quer aceitar ajuda_. Eu já imaginava que seria assim. _Mas ele não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão facilmente._

Não demora muito para Esme e o filho se despedirem, prometendo voltar amanhã. Após a saída deles, eu me volto para as sacolas e guardo alguns itens na pequena geladeira que há no quarto.

"Bella", Edward me chama e eu me viro. "Vem aqui". Caminho até ele, parando ao seu lado na cama. Ele toca meu rosto, acariciando as bochechas. "Você chorou", ele afirma. Quando choro, fico com o rosto todo vermelho e meus olhos ficam inchados e esses sinais demoram a desaparecer. E Edward é observador. "O que houve?"

"Não foi nada, Edward", tento esboçar um sorriso para convencê-lo.

"É por causa da sua conversa com Aro?", ele insiste em me questionar. Eu acabo revelando o que aconteceu, sem entrar muito em detalhes e sem repetir as palavras do meu orientador.

"Eu estou meio sensível esses dias", tento justificar.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu-"

"Ei! Você não tem nada que se desculpar", o interrompo. "Em relação ao Aro, ele não pode me cobrar nada porque eu ainda tenho seis meses pra terminar minha pesquisa dentro o prazo. É meu direito usar esse tempo".

"Eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida. Você não precisa ficar aqui, dormir nessa poltrona desconfortável. Você tem sua vida", diz e desvia o olhar.

"Ah, Edward. Você ainda não entendeu?!", seguro seu rosto, fazendo-o me olhar. "Você é minha vida. Você não me atrapalha e não há lugar em que eu poderia estar. Você entende?"

Ele acena, mas não me parece muito crente.

"E se eu estivesse aí?", aponto para a cama. "Você não estaria ao meu lado?"

"É claro que sim, Bella!", ele afirma.

"Seria um sacrifício pra você?", questiono.

"Nunca. Nunca, minha Bella", ele responde, me fazendo sorrir.

"É da mesma forma pra mim, Edward. Eu te amo e meu lugar é ao seu lado. Eu não preciso estar aqui, mas eu quero", digo carinhosamente, ainda segurando seu rosto. "Nós vamos passar por isso junto, ok?".

Ele acena e me dá um pequeno sorriso. Pequeno, mas sincero.

"Eu entendo que você queira ir pra casa quando for liberado daqui. E também entendo a preocupação da Esme, ela te amo como a um filho. Mas você não estará sozinho, eu estarei o com você. A Maria e as outras enfermeiras estão me mostrando como fazer os curativos, a limpar a região dos pontos", digo e ele faz uma careta. Sento-me na beirada de sua cama. "Eu sei que você não quer que eu faça isso. Eu não entendo o motivo. Eu sou sua namorada e você não precisa ter vergonha ou orgulho...ou o que for".

Ele suspira, mas fica calado.

"Bem, nós já falamos muito por hoje. Eu só quero dizer mais uma coisinha e depois eu irei pegar o sanduiche delicioso que comprei pra você", pisco pra ele antes de ficar séria de novo. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui para te ouvir, se você quiser conversar. No seu tempo, mas eu quero saber como você se sente, o que se passa dentre da sua cabeça. Você não precisa tentar mostrar que está bem e ser forte o tempo todo. Não se aí no fundo", aponto para seu peito, "não for o que você está sentindo. Não se esconda de mim, por favor", beijo seus lábios e me levanto para pegar o alimento.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Bem, Edward não está demonstrando seus sentimentos...talvez a ficha ainda não tenha caído...**

 **Comentários?**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura.**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

.

.

.

"Jasper", eu o chamo ao vê-lo caminhar em direção ao elevador, no hospital. Estou na lanchonete enquanto Edward está conversando com a psicóloga do hospital. Ela disse que seria melhor que eles ficassem sozinhos.

"Oi, Bella. Como está?".

"Bem, e você? Veio ver o Edward?". Ele acena. "Ele está com a psicóloga, que me expulsou do quarto", digo, o que o faz rir.

"Como ele está?", Jasper pergunta ao sentar à mesa comigo.

"É difícil saber. Ele não fala muito. Ontem, depois que você foi embora com Esme, eu conversei com ele, pedindo que fale comigo", explico. "Espero que as sessões com a psicóloga ajudem".

"Ajudarão, sim. Mas eu acho que você precisa entender que num primeiro momento as coisas podem parecer pior, Bella. Seja com essa profissional ou outro qualquer, caso eles não se deem bem, Edward tem algumas questões anteriores. Você sabe, certo?".

Eu aceno. O abandono de sua mãe, principalmente. _E sua autodepreciação_.

"Eu sei", confirmo.

"Ele nunca quis procurar ajuda antes e se ele está aceitando conversar com alguém agora, é um bom sinal", ele diz.

Aceno novamente. "Emmett passou por lá mais cedo", mudo de assunto. "Ele deve ter alta hoje, não é?"

"Sim, agora à tarde. Como foi entre ele e Edward?", Jasper pergunta e eu descrevo a interação deles.

 _Rose veio até o quarto de Edward empurrando-o em uma cadeira de rodas. Logo Emmett se levantou, apesar dos protestos de minha amiga, e sentou-se ao lado da cama._

 _Eu me afastei um pouco deles, ficando com Rose no canto do quarto, querendo dar um pouco de privacidade. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria ouvir a conversa entre eles._

" _Eu sinto muito, irmão", Emmett começa a falar. "Eu...eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção. Eu não vi aquele carro vindo e...eu daria tudo pra poder voltar no tempo e impedir esse maldito acidente"._

" _Você não tem nada que se sentir culpado, Emmett. Eu não te culpo. Aconteceu"._

" _Não. Eu...o que eu posso fazer?"._

 _Eu percebo que Em está um pouco desconfortável. É difícil descobrir o que dizer. Como agir. Edward fica quieto por um tempo, mas depois eles começar a conversar. Não falam sobre o acidente ou as consequências do mesmo. Eu me desligo deles, então, e começo a conversar com Rose._

Com a companhia de Jasper, a hora longe de Edward passa rapidamente. E nesse tempo em que estamos aqui, eu noto que Jasper está abatido, mas é mais do que apenas por causa do Edward, eu suponho.

"Está tudo bem, Jasper?"

Ele acena que sim, mas depois se abre.

"Eu e Alice terminamos", ele revela, para minha surpresa.

"O que? Oh".

Agora que ele falou, eu me dei conta de que ela não apareceu no hospital para visitar Edward ou mesmo Emmett. Eu nem havia notado isso na correria desses últimos dias.

"Ela foi para a Europa. Paris", ele fala com a expressão triste. "Vai participar de uns cursos de moda, investir na carreira dela".

"Poxa, Jasper. Eu sinto muito. Por isso vocês terminaram?".

"Sim, quer dizer...eu entendo que ela queira investir em sua carreira. Eu a apoio nisso, sempre a apoiei. Mas eu acho que a gente já vinha se afastando ultimamente. E nos últimos meses tudo o que importava era a carreira ela, que viajava o tempo todo. A gente quase não passava tempo juntos".

"Eu sinto muito", digo mais uma vez.

"Nós decidimos dar um tempo. Ela ficará alguns meses fora e quando voltar, se ambos estivermos solteiros, conversamos. Foi o que ela sugeriu", ele dá de ombros.

Eu ofereço meu apoio e após conversarmos por mais alguns minutos, verifico o relógio. "Acho que já posso voltar lá pro quarto".

"Eu vou dar uma passada no quarto do meu irmão antes. É possível que Edward esteja um pouco sobrecarregado após a sessão. Eu passo por lá mais tarde", diz Jasper.

"Tudo bem". Eu não tinha pensado a esse respeito, mas acho que ele está certo.

.

Ao entrar no quarto, vejo que Edward está sozinho e deitado com os olhos fechados. Seu braço está sobre os olhos. Mesmo com o barulho da porta ele não se mexe.

"Eu voltei", digo o óbvio ao me aproximar da cama. "Como foi?". Toco seu braço, querendo vê-lo. Ao meu toque, ele tira o braço e abre os olhos. _Ele chorou_. Seu rosto e olhos estão avermelhados.

Ele balança o rosto, mostrando que não quer ou _não pode_ falar. Seus olhos me imploram para não insistir.

"Tudo bem", acaricio sua face. "Você não precisa". Eu me sento ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e nós ficamos assim até que as visitas começam a chegar horas depois.

.

.

.

Hoje Edward foi autorizado a se levantar e pode fazer mais movimentos. Trouxeram uma cadeira de rodas, já que ele ainda não pode usar muletas, uma vez que a cicatrização não está finalizada. Ele não gostou muito da ideia, mas não tem outro jeito.

"Pelo menos você pode sair dessa cama, Edward", tento animá-lo. "Já pode ir ao banheiro e tomar banho sem precisar das enfermeiras. E pode até ir pra fora do quarto".

Ele dá um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Eu sei que não é o que você queria, mas é um começo", digo. "Tenha paciência. Como o Seth e o Torres falaram, é um processo lento até você voltar a ter sua independência por completo de novo".

"Vocês parecem um disco velho, repetindo a mesma coisa. Todos vocês. _Tenha paciência. Paciência, Paciência_ ", ele se altera. "Falar é muito fácil", resmunga.

Eu respiro fundo e acho melhor não responder. Ele precisa do tempo dele pra assimilar a necessidade da bendita cadeira de rodas. _E todo o restante_. Hoje foi o terceiro dia com a psicóloga. Eu imagino que isso também esteja contribuindo para mexer com o humor dele, como Jasper me alertou.

Foi Seth quem trouxe a cadeira e o orientou a como mudar da cama para ela e vice versa. Ele também disse que se tudo der certo, quando voltar pra casa, Edward já poderá começar a treinar com as muletas até que a prótese provisória fique pronta. Pode demorar poucas semanas ou meses até esse momento. Depende do quadro clínico de cada paciente, do condicionamento físico e outros fatores. Ele acredita que Edward tem tudo a seu favor.

"Você quer tomar um banho agora? Vai ser um alívio depois de passar dias tomando banho no leito", falo com ele novamente. "Vamos! Eu te ajudo".

"Eu preciso que você me ajude, Bella", ele continua irritado. "Se eu quiser tomar banho, posso ir sozinho". _Teimoso!_

Eu sei que ele não faz por mal, que é normal se sentir chateado e irritado. Eu me preparo pra isso todos os dias. Sei que pode até piorar, mas nada vai me afastar dele.

 _Eu não vou deixar ele me afastar._

"Bem, Edward. Sozinho você não vai", respondo firmemente. "O Dr. Torres disse que não pode fazer isso sozinho ainda. Então, você decide, sou eu ou a enfermeira", falo e saio do quarto, não deixando espaço para ele reclamar. Encosto-me à parede do corredor, bem próximo à porta do quarto. Respiro fundo. _Estou cansada_. Passaram-se sete ou oito dias – eu nem sei ao certo – que estamos nesse hospital, mas parece muito mais. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu não quero estar em outro lugar. Parece que estou numa montanha russa emocional e isso desgasta.

Volto para o quarto cinco minutos depois e Edward já passou da cama para a cadeira e está com uma toalha na mão. Eu seguro o riso, mas quero fazer a _dancinha da vitória_. Calada, eu pego os materiais que preciso para embrulhar a perna amputada dele, já que o grande curativo não pode molhar. Faço como as enfermeiras me orientaram e caminho até o banheiro, esperando que ele me siga.

.

À noite, eu acordo repentinamente _. Um lamento alto_. Edward! Levo minha mão ao painel acima da cama e acendo a luz. Ele está se mexendo e choramingando. _Deve ser um pesadelo_. Me levanto rapidamente e me inclino sobre ele, passando as mãos em seu cabelo.

"Edward", eu o chamo suavemente. "Acorde, meu amor". Repito seu nome mais duas vezes até que ele abre os olhos. "Ei. Está tudo bem. Acho que você estava tendo um pesadelo". Nesse momento em que ele está desprevenido eu poso ver a dor em seu olhar. O medo. "Eu estou aqui com você".

"Bella", ele me puxa para baixo, me abraçando. Eu subo na cama cuidadosamente para não machucá-lo e ele enterra seu rosto em meu pescoço, se permitindo chorar. Eu tento consolá-lo como posso, estando ali pra ele, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo. Mostrando o meu amor. Eu sussurro palavras de carinho até que ele se acalma e, não muito depois, volta a adormecer.

.

.

Quando se completam 15 dias da amputação, Edward ainda está no hospital porque a cicatrização não está acontecendo como o esperado. Nesse ponto, já deveria poder retirar os pontos e começar o treinamento com a muleta. Isso deixou Edward muito abalado. Ele tenta não demostrar, mas ele se torna mais introspectivo a cada dia. E quando decide conversar com alguém, ele acaba se irritando facilmente quando tentamos incentivá-lo, garantindo que tudo dará certo.

"Isso não quer dizer nada, Edward", Seth tenta convencê-lo. "Mesmo que a cicatrização demore um pouco mais, assim que esse processo se completar, vamos iniciar tudo o que já conversamos. Eu ainda acredito que sua adaptação à prótese será muito boa".

Edward apenas resmunga em resposta.

"Dê uma olhada no material que eu te dei", Seth recomenda antes de partir. "Tchau, Bella".

"Até mais, Seth", o abraço e ele sai do quarto. Eu olho para meu namorado. "O que Seth deixou?".

Ele aponta para algumas folhas impressas em cima da mesinha, ao lado da cama. São informações a respeito de vários tipos de próteses. Eu dou uma olhada nos papeis, esperando que ele fique curioso, mas isso não acontece.

"Uau, o preço dessas próteses é alto", comento. _São caras mesmo!_ Eu acredito que a polícia irá arcar com todas as despesas, já que o acidente aconteceu enquanto eles estavam trabalhando. _Mas será que vão pagar por esses próteses mais caras, que parecem ser melhores?_ Bem, eu sei que Edward tem um bom dinheiro guardado, então, caso seja necessário, ele pode pagar por uma boa prótese. _Graças a Deus!_ Pelo menos não teremos que nos preocupar com essa questão financeira.

Zafrina, a psicóloga, bate na porta. Já está na hora da sessão diária deles.

"Olá, Isabella", ela sorri. "Edward".

"Oi Zafrina", a cumprimento. "Eu nem percebi que já estava na sua hora". Viro-me para Edward. "Eu vou aproveitar e dar um pulinho em casa, para pegar algumas coisas. Tudo bem?". Ele acena, permanecendo em silêncio.

 _Paciência, Bella!_

Eu me inclino para beijá-lo. "Eu te amo", sussurro.

.

.

Três dias depois, o médico informa que Edward poderá ir pra casa no dia seguinte. A cicatrização está quase completa e não há muito risco de infecções ou sangramentos. Mas ele fez uma série de recomendações e cuidados que devemos tomar para continuar o processo de recuperação. A notícia me deixa muito feliz.

"Eu não sei por que ele não me libera hoje. Qual a diferença? E em casa eu não vou precisar de nenhuma _babá_ 24 horas por dia", Edward reclama.

"Por Deus, Edward!", eu perco a paciência. "É só mais um dia. Se o médico disse que só pode te liberar amanhã, é só amanhã. Lamentar não vai adiantar nada. Todos já te disseram isso, o único inimigo que você pode ter nesse momento é a sua impaciência. Pode ser um processo lento e não há nada que possa mudar isso", eu falo. Ele abre a boca para responder, mas eu não permito. "Eu sei que deve ser muito, muito difícil pra você estar aí nessa cama. Por mais que eu queira entender, só você sabe como é. E eu imagino que não seja nada fácil, mas eu acho que você deveria se concentrar nos aspectos positivos: você vai pra casa, vai começar a fisioterapia e tem condições de pagar por um bom serviço. Você pode comprar uma boa prótese, graças a Deus. Isso é uma benção. Tem muita gente na mesma situação que não tem dinheiro pra isso. Então, pare de lamentar", eu desabado.

Ele me encara com os olhos arregalados. _Ele não esperava pelo meu discurso._ Mas eu precisava _colocar isso pra fora_. Eu preciso sair do quarto, antes que me arrependa do que disse e comece a pedir desculpas. Ele precisava ouvir essas coisas.

"E eu sei o que você está fazendo", acrescento, referindo-me ao seu comentário sobre ter uma babá 24 horas por dia. "Você pode falar o que quiser, mas eu não vou deixar você me afastar". Ele me encara em silêncio. "Vou ligar para o Jasper e Esme, pra contar a novidade". Pego meu telefone e saio do quarto.

.

Ligo para Charlie, Rose, Jasper e Esme para contar que Edward será liberado amanhã. Eles se alegram com a notícia, é claro. Esme ainda insiste que ele deve ir para sua casa, mas eu garanto que ficarei no apartamento dele o tempo todo. Ela, Rose e Jasper se ofereceram para ajudar sempre que for preciso.

Eu volto para o quarto meia hora mais tarde. Evito olhar imediatamente para o leito.

"Bella?", ele chama meu nome, inseguro. Eu me viro para olhá-lo e sua expressão desolada me faz correr em sua direção. Ele abre os braços e eu me aconchego neles. "Eu sou um idiota, Bella. Não sei por que você ainda está aqui", ele beija meu cabelo. Eu amo esse gesto e há algum tempo ele não fazia isso. "Você está ao meu lado o tempo todo e eu nem te agradeci por tudo o que você tem feito", ele segura meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Eu não sei o que faria sem você. Me desculpe. É que está tudo tão...confuso", ele se inclina para me beijar.

Seus lábios macios encostam-se aos meus e eu gemo em apreciação. O contato não se aprofunda, mas eu fico radiante por dentro porque foi a primeira vez que ele tomou a inciativa de me beijar desde o acidente.

"Eu amo você", ele diz.

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Edward. Eu vou estar sempre com você, para o que der e vier. E eu não quis ser chata mais cedo...é só que eu sou realmente agradecida por ter você aqui comigo. Poderia ter sido pior, sabe? É isso que eu penso. Você poderia ter morrido", minha voz falha, só de imaginar essa terrível possiblidade. "Perder parte do seu corpo deve ser muito difícil, mas você está vivo e isso é o que importa", digo e o abraço de novo. "Eu te amo demais".

Ele me pede para deitar ao seu lado na cama e eu não posso recusar.

"Quando estivermos em casa, poderemos ficar assim sem levar bronca das enfermeiras", digo rindo.

"É verdade", ele responde.

"Eu falei com meu pai. Ele disse que pretende nos visitar na semana que vem", informo.

"Huh, tudo bem".

"Todo mundo ficou contente ao saber que você terá alta. Esme disse mais uma vez que a casa está a sua disposição".

"Eu sei, mas quero ir pra minha casa", ele diz. "Eu realmente aprecio o que ela está fazendo, mas eu não ficaria à vontade em nenhum outro lugar".

"Eu entendo", respondo. "Eu disse a ela que vou ficar com você na sua casa enquanto se recupera". Eu reafirmo minha intenção. "Jasper tem me ajudado a fazer algumas modificações, como eu te falei antes. Hoje ele termina de colocar algumas barras nas paredes do banheiro e comprar algumas coisas que faltam, como a cadeira de banho".

"Ele não precisa fazer isso". O Edward teimoso já está de volta.

"Ele não precisa, mas quer ajudar. Assim como todos eles. Olha Edward, eu entendo que é difícil aceitar a ajuda dos outros quando você foi muito independente a vida toda. Mas você tem que aceitar que vai precisar de ajuda de vez em quando e não há nenhuma vergonha nisso. Além do mais, não é nenhuma obrigação ou sacrifício para nenhum de nós, porque a gente te ama".

Ele suspira. "Eu espero que você tenha paciência comigo. Eu estou tentando", ele diz baixinho enquanto acaricia meu braço, que está apoiado em seu abdômen.

"Eu sei que você está se esforçando para lidar com tudo. E não tem nada nesse mundo que consiga me afastar de você", asseguro mais uma vez.

.

.

.

 **Oi.**

 **É, tem sido dias difíceis para nosso casal querido.**

 **Próximo capítulo ainda no fim de semana :)**

 **Aguardo os comentários de vocês ;)**

 **Um ótimo feriado para todos!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

A primeira semana fora do hospital é misto de alívio e stress. É uma nova rotina que Edward tem e, de alguma forma, estando no hospital ele não sentiu tanto. Em casa, agora, ele não pode fazer tudo o que fazia antes e isso o deixa frustrado. Mas é temporário. Em breve eu espero que ele tenha uma vida normal, como antes. E mesmo se não tiver, temos que nos adaptar à nova realidade.

Eu tenho evitado falar isso pra ele, pois sei que o deixará ainda mais estressado. Mas Seth não mede suas palavras. Desde o primeiro dia em casa, o fisioterapeuta tem vindo e eles já começaram os exercícios para fortalecer a perna amputada e todo o corpo de Edward. Ele está começando a andar com as muletas agora que a cicatrização está finalizada. Isso é um grande avanço.

Nos primeiros dias em casa ainda era necessário trocar o curativo várias vezes ao dia e eu me encarreguei disso, para desgosto de Edward. Ele sente vergonha, eu acho. Ele repetiu várias vezes que não precisava da minha ajuda até confessar que não queria que eu fizesse essa tarefa. Quando questionei o motivo pra isso, ele desconversou. Não há razão para ter vergonha ou seja lá o que ele sente. Eu não tenho problema algum em fazer isso. Talvez ele pense que eu sinto repulsa devido ao seu ferimento, mas eu não sinto. É claro que a primeira vez que vi sua perna, eu fiquei um pouco assustada porque estava inchada e ele tinha acabado de ser operado. Mas eu logo me acostumei, vendo as enfermeiras cuidando dele. No fim das contas, a contragosto, ele me deixou cuidar da perna. Agora, com a cicatrização completa, já não é necessário fazer a troca de curativos e ele já pode lavar a perna normalmente durante o banho.

Ele tem saído de casa para ir às sessões com Zafrina, que acontecem duas vezes por semana, e para ir à clínica de fisioterapia de Seth. Eu já fiz de tudo para convencê-lo a dar uma volta pelo bairro ou passear no parque que fica nas proximidades, mas ele se recusa.

"Edward?". Ele está sentado no sofá, mexendo em seu notebook. "Está um dia agradável, sem chuva. A gente poderia ir ao parque, apreciar o fim da tarde", eu sugiro.

"Eu não quero sair, Bella", ele responde sem me olhar.

Eu vou até ele e me sento ao seu lado, no sofá. "Por que não?", pergunto suavemente. "Você queria tanto sair do hospital e agora que você pode ir a qualquer lugar, você não quer".

"Bella", sua voz é suplicante, "eu...as pessoas ficam encarando".

Elas encaram mesmo. Seja uma pessoa na cadeira de rodas ou andando de muletas com apenas uma perna, as pessoas observam curiosas. Eu acho que, na maioria dos casos, é simples curiosidade mesmo, sem maldade. Mas eu entendo que isso chateie Edward.

"Eles olham devido à curiosidade natural do ser humano, amor. Não deixe que isso te impeça de sair e fazer qualquer coisa", eu digo. "Vamos, por favor?", tento convencê-lo. "A gente pode ir apenas à cafeteria perto do parque. Eu adoraria tomar um cappuccino e comer um croissant agora. Você mesmo disse que eu preciso comer, que estou magra. Por favor", insisto, me aproveitando da preocupação que ele sente em relação à minha saúde. Eu realmente emagreci durante nossa estadia no hospital, assim como ele também emagreceu.

"Tudo bem", ele cede, me fazendo sorrir. Eu o beijo alegremente.

"Obrigada", digo e ele ri da minha empolgação. "Você prefere ir com a cadeira? Imagino que esteja cansado e dolorido por causa da fisioterapia da manhã". Ele acena e eu me levanto para buscá-la.

.

Edward não me permite empurrar a cadeira enquanto nos dirigimos à cafeteria. Permaneço ao seu lado durante todo o trajeto e ele só me permite ajuda-lo quando entramos no estabelecimento. Como esperado, algumas pessoas nos encaram, mas eu ignoro. Faço nosso pedido enquanto ele espera na mesa.

"Aqui está", coloco sua bebida à sua frente e me sento ao lado dele.

"Obrigado".

Eu tento distraí-lo ao falar sobre assuntos bobos, querendo que ele fique à vontade aqui. Nossa conversa acaba tomando um rumo que não é o que eu gostaria: sua carreira. Ele ainda tem dúvidas sobre a possibilidade de voltar a trabalhar. Marcus têm estado presente e disse que, se tudo der certo e Edward se adaptar bem com a prótese, não vê motivos para que ele não possa voltar.

"Você quer voltar?", eu pergunto. "Eu sei que você sempre amou sua profissão. Eu realmente acho que você vai se adaptar bem e rapidamente. Então, a questão é sobre o que você quer".

"Eu...eu não tenho certeza", ele fala. "Parece tão distante...eu não consigo me ver...". É difícil pra ele falar sobre isso.

"Bom, eu acho que com o tempo você descobrir. Quando começar a andar com a prótese vai sentir isso, se quer ou não voltar. Nesse momento é mais complicado pra pensar nisso", opino.

"Foi isso que o Marcus me falou ontem", ele revela. "Ele disse que eu terei todo o período da minha reabilitação pra pensar sobre isso".

"Tudo vai se ajeitar no seu tempo, meu amor", digo ao me inclinar para beijar seus lábios. Ele devolve a pressão, sua boca se moldando à minha. Ele permite que nossas línguas se encontrem, mas não dura muito tempo. Ele se afasta, ofegante, assim como eu estou.

.

Em sua cama, à noite, meu rosto está apoiado em seu peito, enquanto deito à sua direita, para não correr o risco de, acidentalmente, machucar a perna esquerda. Esse cuidado era fundamental até os últimos dias, mas agora que a cicatrização está completa, não há muito risco de machucá-lo. Eu aproveito que ele está mais disposto a atender meus pedidos hoje e decido tentar aumentar nossa intimidade. Desde o acidente, o máximo que fazemos é nos beijar. E, mesmo assim, Edward nunca deixa as coisas _esquentarem_ entre nós. Ele sempre se afasta.

Eu acaricio seu peito nu suavemente, explorando sua pele sem pressa. Ele suspira na medida em que eu aumento as carícias e deixo meus lábios encostarem em sua pele. Coloco beijos rápidos em toda a superfície exposta até chegar à sua garganta. Ali eu deixo minha língua tocar a pele áspera, devido à barba que começa a crescer. Um gemido alto escapa dele e eu percebo sua respiração ficar irregular. Se fosse antes, a essa altura, ele já teria nos girado e eu estaria sob seu corpo, presa ao colchão. Agora ele permanece quieto, tentando resistir.

Minha boca alcança a dele, que demostra o quanto se afetou com minhas carícias. Seus lábios são insistentes, ansiosos e eu me deleito com _sua fome_. Ele leva suas mãos ao meu corpo, me acariciando aonde consegue alcançar. Eu coloco uma das minhas pernas, cuidadosamente, em cima de seu quadril e sinto sua ereção crescer.

"Bella", ele murmura após deixar minha boca. Eu o encaro, identificando o desejo em seu olhar. _Ele me quer tanto quanto eu o quero_.

Eu busca sua boca mais uma vez, não querendo perder tempo. Ele responde apaixonadamente. Eu desço uma das minhas mãos, que estava puxando seu cabelo, e _brinco_ com a borda de seu pijama. Ele ofega em minha boca. Eu empurro o elástico com os dedos, enfiando-os dentro da calça.

Ele deixa minha boca e sua mão está junto à minha, me segurando. _Ele vai me impedir_.

Eu o beijo de novo, querendo dissuadi-lo, querendo que ele se renda. Por um instante parece funcionar, mas depois ele se afasta bruscamente.

"Pare, Bella", sua voz está rouca e ofegante.

"Eu quero você", murmuro e tento tocá-lo novamente, mas ele empurra minha mão e se senta na cama. Eu fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo. Abro os olhos e vejo que os dele estão fechados. "Por que, Edward?", pergunto carinhosamente.

Ele mantém os olhos fechados por um tempo. Quando os abre, eu posso ver sua determinação. "Não, Bella". É só o que ele diz.

"Você quer", eu começa a me agitar. "Eu posso ver", aponto para sua ereção visível. "Eu quero fazer amor com você", digo ao me aproximar dele novamente, na cama. Toco seu peito, mas ele empurra minha mão.

"Eu já disse que não", seu tom é determinado.

"Eu não entendo, Edward! Por que você não quer?", pergunto de novo, chateada.

"Como...como você...", ele solta uma risada sem humor. "Eu não posso...vai ser repulsivo, você ver..."

 _Oh, Deus! É isso o que ele pensa?_

"Você...Você acha que eu vou sentir repulsa?", eu fico indignada. "Edward! É isso o que você pensa de mim?"

"Não é você, Bella! Sou eu! Não tem nada de excitante ao tirar a roupa e me ver como estou. Eu não quero isso", ele está quase gritando agora.

Eu o encaro, boquiaberta. "É você, Edward. Continua sendo você. E eu já te vi nu, já te ajudei no banho. Nada mudou. Eu te amo e eu continuo atraída por você", digo pacientemente, desejando que ele entenda isso. "Você é o meu Edward", tento me aproximar, mas ele me impede.

"Não! Vá embora, Bella. Eu quero ficar sozinho", ele pede sem me encarar.

"Edward?"

"Se você não vai, eu vou pro quarto de hóspedes", ele diz e faz menção de se levantar.

"Não", eu digo, ainda em choque pelo seu pedido. "Eu...eu vou". Eu me saio rapidamente da cama e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

.

No dia seguinte, estou deitada no quarto de hóspedes, encarando o teto. Não consegui dormir nem um pouco. Eu chorei boa parte da noite. Estou chateada com Edward, mas no fundo eu entendo. Não que eu concorde, mas entendo como ele está se sentindo.

 _Eu só preciso mostrar pra ele que nada mudou, que eu o amo e o quero mais do que tudo._

Com esse pensamento em mente, eu me levanto e vou para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã. Mas Edward já está lá, de pé com o auxílio de suas muletas. Nos encaramos por um minuto, em silêncio.

"Ei", ele fala primeiro.

"Bom dia".

"Eu fiz café", ele acrescenta e aponta para a mesa. "Eu quero falar com você".

Eu sinto meu coração se torcer. Sinto que não virá nada de bom dessa conversa.

Eu me sento, obedecendo-o automaticamente. "Você está saindo?", pergunto ao perceber que ele está arrumado.

"Sim, Seth já deve estar chegando pra me levar à sua clínica", ele responde.

 _Eu sempre te levei lá_ , penso.

"Olha, Bella. Eu já consigo fazer minhas coisas sozinho, tomar banho e tudo mais. Eu agradeço tudo o que você fez, por ter parado sua vida e ficado comigo no hospital e aqui", ele fala, olhando para o chão. "Você tem sua dissertação, eu não quero atrapalhar mais a sua vida. Na sua casa, você vai poder retomar tudo isso e...".

 _Ele está me mandando embora. Oh, o que eu fiz? Eu o pressionei demais ontem e agora ele está reagindo._

"Edward-", eu começo a falar, querendo questioná-lo, mas ele não deixa.

"É o melhor, Bella. Eu...eu quero ficar sozinho por um tempo", acrescenta.

 _Ele...ele está terminando comigo?_

"Bella, eu-", o interfone o interrompe. "Droga! Deve ser o Seth". Ele vai até o aparelho e avisa que já vai descer. "Ele já está me esperando".

Não! Eu quero gritar com ele, impedir que ele faça isso, mas eu não posso me mover. Fico sentada, imóvel, apenas sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

"Me perdoe, Bella. Mas eu preciso disso", seu tom é suave agora.

 _Não! Ele me ama, eu sei disso. Ele só quer me afastar. É isso. Pense, Bella! Pense! Não permita._

"Edward", eu o chamo enquanto ele caminha em direção à porta. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo. E eu não vou permitir que você me afaste, está ouvindo. Você me ama. Enquanto você não chegar na minha cara e disser, olhando nos meus olhos, que não me ama mais, eu não vou deixar você se afastar de mim", eu uso a minha mágoa e raiva, transformando-as em determinação. "Você quer um tempo sozinho, tudo bem. Eu vou pra minha casa, mas eu não vou te deixar. Eu te amo e eu ficarei ao seu lado, entendeu?". Sem dar tempo para ele responder, eu me viro e vou até o quarto para juntar minhas coisas.

Escuto a porta da frente bater. _Ele já foi_. Eu caio na cama e deixa as lágrimas caírem de novo.

 _O que eu faço? Será que devo mesmo ir pra casa? Não sei o que fazer!_

Penso em ligar para Rose, mas desisto. Ele está com Emmett...e ele está meio distante. Acho que ainda se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu. Ele não consegue ver Edward assim. Não é uma boa ideia ligar pra eles.

Pego o telefone e disco o número sem pensar duas vezes. No terceiro toque, ele atende.

"Bella?"

"Jasper...eu preciso de você", digo entre lágrimas.

.

.

.

 **Oi.**

 **Mais alguns momentos difíceis para nosso casal.**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Próximo capítulo na sexta-feira.**

 **Boa semana!**

 **T. Darcy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

.

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

Dois dias.

Ela se foi há dois dias.

Eu nunca pensei que em sentiria assim. É mais forte do que tudo o que já senti. Eu sinto tanto a falta dela. Há um aperto constante em meu peito. Eu tento me convencer de que assim foi melhor. _Tinha que ser feito. Pelo bem dela. Ela merece alguém melhor._

 _Minha Bella_ _um homem que possa fazer tudo por ela. Alguém completo, que posso oferecê-la o mundo inteiro, que posso carregá-la em seus braços e cuidar dela._

Eu fui egoísta nas ultimas semanas e a mantive presa comigo, aceitando sua ajuda o tempo inteiro. Ela prejudicou a si mesma e ao seu futuro, decidindo ficar comigo no hospital, ao invés de se dedicar à sua dissertação.

Ela aguentou meu mau humor e explosões sem reclamar, sempre me apoiando e incentivando a ser forte e continuar. _Eu não a mereço_. Mas eu a quero de volta. Não quero me arrepender...não deveria me arrepender de mandá-la embora, mas já faço. Dois dias sem ela e eu estou miserável. Hoje, o Seth teve que me arrastar para sua clinica, pois não queria ir. Não quero sair da cama, comer. Nada faz sentido sem minha Bella.

.

.

 _Toc. Toc._

A batida na porta continua. Quem quer que seja, conseguiu entrar na portaria sem que eu tenha aberto pelo interfone. O aparelho tocou e tocou, mas eu não atendi. Não quero falar com ninguém.

Irritado com o barulho, vou até porta, andando lentamente com as muletas.

"Jasper".

"Edward", ele diz e entra no apartamento mesmo sem permissão. "Você é um idiota", ele diz logo que eu fecho a porta. "Eu nem sei-"

"Ei!", o interrompo, surpreendido pelo seu ataque. _Ele está sempre tão calmo._

"Você sabe o que ela está passando? Por sua causa?"

"Bella?".

"É claro que sim. Quem mais seria?".

 _Ele sabe o que houve?_ Eu não falei com ele.

"Ela...você a viu?", questiono, já ansioso para saber dela.

"Sim, eu a vi. Ela me procurou no dia em que você fez a maior burrada da sua vida, afastando-a. Ela estava...ela está arrasada. Chegou lá me casa em prantos", ele está furioso.

A culpa, que eu já sentia antes, preenche todo o meu ser. Ela está sofrendo. _Claro que sim_. No fundo eu sabia que minha decisão iria machucá-la. Eu quero saber exatamente quando ele a viu e o que ela disse, mas a forma como ele me abordou me irrita.

"Eu não te devo explicações, Jasper. Não é um assunto seu", argumento.

"É meu assunto porque ela foi me procurar", ele retruca, "Porque vocês dois são meus amigos. E eu sei que você vai se arrepender dessa atitude. Nós sabemos por que você fez isso. Só que não justifica Edward. Ela está mal", seu tom é mais compreensivo agora.

Eu me sento. Minha perna já está dolorida por ficar muito tempo de pé, mesmo com as muletas. "Por que ela foi procurar você ao invés da Rose ou alguma outra amiga?". Isso está me incomodando. Eu sei que ele e Bella conversam às vezes, mas nunca soube que eram amigos próximos.

"Bem, eu não sei. Nós conversávamos muito no hospital. Ficamos amigos", ele responde.

 _Eu não gosto disso._ Eu sei que ele e Alice terminaram _. A raiva dele em minha direção pode ser fruto de algum sentimento mais forte?_

"Escuta, Edward. Eu sei que você pensa que está atrapalhando a vida dela e por isso a afastou, mas você só está magoando Bella. E você mesmo. Eu nem sei por que eu vim aqui, você é cabeça-dura. Eu espero que você reflita e entre em contato com ela antes que seja tarde demais, enquanto ela pode te desculpar".

 _Tarde demais?_

"Tarde demais? O que você quer dizer?", indago.

Ele ri. "O que você acha? Ela pode se cansar de você a empurrar pra longe o tempo todo. E ela pode conhecer outra pessoa. Ou você acha que ela vai te esperar pra sempre?"

Suas palavras me enfurecem. _Ela é minha!_ Eu não posso imaginá-la com mais ninguém.

"Você fique longe dela, está ouvindo?!", eu atiro. Minha vontade é partir pra cima dele, mas é provável que eu acabe me machucando.

"Era só o que me faltava. Você está com ciúmes de mim?", ele zomba. "Eu estou aqui pra te alertar, pra colocar juízo na sua cabeça. Eu não nego que Isabella é uma mulher linda e atraente. Inteligente. Mas não há nada entre nós. Acontece que algum dia ela pode se interessar por outro homem e você vai se lamentar profundamente sua decisão".

"Como...você a viu hoje? Como ela está?", pergunto novamente. _Eu quero vê-la. Seu lindo rosto, seus olhos cheios de amor e alegria._

"Ligue pra ela", ele diz e vai embora.

.

.

No dia seguinte, eu recebo uma mensagem de Bella.

 _ **Edward, eu estou acatando sua decisão de ficar sozinho por um tempo e irei passar alguns dias na casa da minha mãe, no Arizona. Eu tenho conversado com Seth e fico me alegre em saber que a fisioterapia está indo muito bem. Espero que nós possamos conversar quando eu voltar.**_

 _ **Amor,**_

 _ **Bella.**_

A mensagem me enche de alívio. Ela escreveu _amor_. Então, eu posso ter esperanças de não ter estragado tudo, o nosso relacionamento. Desde que Jasper esteve aqui, ontem, eu não parei de pensar em tudo o que ele disse. E eu tenho conversado com Zafrina sobre Bella. A respeito de minhas inseguranças, na verdade. Eu sei que ela me ama, mas, especialmente após o acidente, eu receio no futuro ela se arrependa de estar comigo ou que ela fique apenas por pena. Zafrina tenta me mostrar que não tenho motivos para pensar assim, pois Bella nunca indicou nada nesse sentido. _Ela não é assim!_ Racionalmente, eu sei disso, mas não consigo parar o medo que sinto.

Às vezes eu penso que esse sentimento, esse medo será meu companheiro pra sempre. Zafrina tem em ajudado e diz que eu posso superar essa e outras questões. Assim como minha recuperação da amputação e adaptação com a prótese, é um processo. Não vai acontecer de uma hora para outra, milagrosamente.

Eu errei ao afastar Bella. Já lamento minha decisão. Foi um instante em que o medo e minhas inseguranças me dominaram...e eu a magoei por medo que ela me magoasse. _Isso é tão errado!_

Mas eu estou disposto a lutar. Lutar por mim e para ter minha Bella de volta. Nada faz sentido sem ela. A conversa com Jasper foi apenas o estopim para me abrir a cabeça e reconhecer que eu estava errado e fui injusto.

Eu fico pensando em como devo responder à sua mensagem. Quero pedir perdão e pedir que ela volte pra mim, mas é melhor fazer isso pessoalmente.

 _ **Bella, eu tenho refletido sobre tudo, sobre nós nesses últimos dias e gostaria muito de conversar quando você voltar. Aproveito para desejar uma boa viagem. Aproveite a companhia de sua mãe.**_

 _ **Seu, Edward.**_

.

.

Já fazem 10 dias que eu não a vejo. Uma semana que ela está no Arizona. Depois de três dias sem notícias dela, eu mandei uma mensagem e ela foi sucinta em responder que estava bem. Eu perguntei ao Seth se ela tem falado com ele, mas ele desconversou e, assim como Jasper fez, me mandou falar diretamente com ela.

Jasper, aliás, esteve aqui com Emmett e Rose ontem. A amiga de Bella me fuzilou com seu olhar frio. Eu entendo, eu magoei sua amiga. Ela quase não falou comigo, exceto quando me deu uma bronca logo que eles chegaram. Ela disse que só não _acabaria_ comigo em consideração à minha amizade com Em. Eu pedi notícias de Bella para Jasper, já que ele parece manter contato com ela. Ele foi um pouco evasivo ao dizer que ela parece estar bem quando eles conversam ao telefone.

Não posso negar que eu tenho inveja de saber que eles se falam. _Ela mal respondeu à minha última mensagem, mas conversa com ele._

Eu sonho com ela todas as noites. Sonho que ela está comigo e nós fazemos amor. Quando acordo pela manhã, a procura na cama e fico desapontado ao perceber que ela não está e ao lembrar que ela está longe. A saudade que sinto aumenta a cada dia e eu gostaria de pegar um avião e ir atrás dela. Mas eu não posso.

"Edward?", a voz de Seth me voltar à realidade. "Vamos fazer mais uma série com a perna direita?".

Eu aceno e volto meu foco para os exercícios de fortalecimento da minha perna. Nessa semana ele fez a medição para confecção da prótese provisória. Deve ficar pronta em mais ou menos uma semana. _Estou ansioso_. Pelo li e ouvi a respeito, essa adaptação pode demorar e geralmente, no início, a gente sente muita dor. Mas isso melhora com o tempo. É o que Seth vive dizendo.

Meia hora depois, eu termino todos os exercícios.

"Você está indo muito bem, Edward. Acho que podemos reduzir suas vindas aqui na clínica para duas vezes por semana. Você pode continuar fazendo os exercícios em casa e andando com as muletas até a prótese chegar", ele sugere.

"Se você acha", dou de ombros.

"Eu tenho certeza", ele sorri. "É só você não deixar de fazer as atividades em casa. Todo dia", ele orienta.

"Eu farei", digo.

"Ótimo. A gente se vê na quarta-feira, então".

.

.

 _ **Oi. Desculpe não responder sua mensagem ontem, mas eu dormi cedo. Decidi passar mais alguns dias aqui. Volto a tempo da festa de aniversário da Esme.**_

 _ **Bella**_

Já faz mais de 10 dias que ela está no Arizona e suas mensagens ficam mais escassas e formais. Isso me assusta. _Será esse tempo longe a fez ver que está melhor sem mim?_

 _Não tenha esses pensamentos negativos_.

Nas últimas sessões com Zafrina, tudo o que eu faço é falar sobre Bella, que não quero perdê-la. A psicóloga me diz que de nada adianta sofrer antecipadamente por causa da minha interpretação sobre as mensagens que Bella envia. Eu tento me focar nisso para não enlouquecer. Pelo menos ela disse que voltará para o aniversário da Esme. Será no próximo sábado, daqui a quatro dias.

Eu recebo uma noticia boa hoje. A prótese ficou pronta e Seth me chamou em sua clínica. Embora Esme, Carlisle e seus filhos tenham se oferecido para me levar de carro aonde eu precisar, eu opto por chamar um táxi, não querendo incomodá-los.

.

"Nos primeiros dias, é provável que você não consiga ficar com a prótese por muitas horas seguidas. É normal. Quando começar a incomodar, você deve retirá-la. Não adianta querer forçar e insistir porque além da dor, pode machucar o coto e complicar tudo. Entende?", Seth me dá orientações enquanto demostra como posso colocar a prótese em casa, sozinho.

"Tudo bem", eu respondo.

"Fique com ela por algumas horas e tire quando incomodar. Depois a coloque de novo e assim por diante. Com o passar dos dias você conseguirá permanecer com ela por mais tempo. E use as muletas. Pelo menos uma porque você ficou algum tempo sem andar e devemos prevenir uma queda ou algo assim. E se você estiver fora de casa por muito tempo nesse início, pode ser uma opção levar a cadeira de rodas, caso a prótese te machuque muito".

Nós terminamos de colocar as meias, a espuma e encaixar a última parte da prótese. Seth me ajuda a levantar da cadeira e me passa a muleta.

"Quando você se levanta, o peso da própria perna termina de encaixá-la direito", ele diz.

Eu fico em pé e é _estranho_. Parece que uma perna está mais alta que a outra. Comento isso com Seth, que afirma ser normal essa sensação. A altura da prótese está correta.

"Caminhe um pouco", ele pede. "Vamos ver como você anda".

Eu obedeço e dou passos lentos. É realmente estranho, mas é bom poder andar de novo. Mesmo com poucos passos, eu já começo a sentir dor e a sensação de pressão aumenta.

"Isso é normal, Edward. Como eu disse, o importante é você não exagerar, mas também não pode desistir ao primeiro sinal de dor. A dor vai te acompanhar por um tempo. Observe sua perna, se ela fica muito vermelha, por exemplo, é sinal de que você deve tirar a prótese".

"Certo". Eu ando mais um pouco, mas tenho que parar.

"Isso. Quando a dor for intensa, dê uma parada, descanse um pouco".

Minutos depois, eu recomeço.

"Lembre-se de evitar escadas e movimentos bruscos por enquanto. Nós vamos começar a treinar isso no próximo encontro", ele fala. "Qualquer dúvida que você tiver, me ligue. Estou à disposição".

"Muito obrigado, Seth". Eu realmente aprecio o seu trabalho e sua paciência. Eu tenho convivido com outras pessoas que sofreram amputação aqui na clinica e percebo como sou sortudo. Alguns deles estão a meses aguardando a prótese, seja por não terem condições financeiras de comprar ou devido à lenta recuperação. O trabalho dos médicos no hospital e de Seth foram fundamentais para que, apenas dois meses após o acidente, eu esteja aqui, recomeçando minha vida, andando novamente.

.

À noite, eu me reviro na cama, desejando que Bella estivesse aqui comigo. Sinto falta de seu calor, de sua risada. Parece que são meses sem vê-la. _Quero sentir o corpo dela junto ao meu_. Seus lábios.

Esfrego meu rosto no travesseiro. Seu cheiro já se foi. Desde que ela saiu do meu apartamento, eu busco seu cheiro em minha cama, minhas roupas...lembranças do que já vivemos aqui.

.

.

.

 _Hoje é o dia em que a verei de novo._

Eu acordo antes do dia clarear, ansioso para que a tarde chegue logo, quando ela estará na casa dos Cullen. Ontem ela me mandou uma mensagem confirmando que estaria lá no fim da tarde. Parece que chegará aqui na cidade no final da manhã.

Eu pego minhas muletas ao lado da cama e me levanto. Vejo a prótese no canto do quarto e sorrio ao pensar que ela me verá andando. _Acredito que ela ficará contente_. Esme e Carlsile quando me viram, só faltaram dar pulos de alegria. Esme chorou, mas foi de felicidade, como ela fez questão de dizer. Emmett e Jasper também vieram me visitar.

Em se ofereceu para me levar à casa de seus pais hoje e eu aceitei. Ele já está dirigindo de novo e passará aqui, com Rose, para me buscar após o almoço.

.

Emmett estaciona na garagem de seus pais e eu saio de seu carro lentamente. Estou com a prótese e trouxe uma muleta. Como Seth orientou, eu não caminho sem ela. A dor ainda está presente o tempo todo, mas comparado ao primeiro dia, eu já consigo ficar mais tempo em pé com a prótese. Dou conta de ficar horas seguidas com ela, mas que preciso ficar parte desse tempo sentado.

Esme nos recebe na porta da frente e eu entrego o presente que comprei, abraçando-a após seu filho a cumprimentar.

"Meu menino querido", ela diz ao me ver. "Eu fico tão feliz de te ver assim, sorrindo. E andando", ela me abraça de novo.

"Obrigado Esme, por tudo", eu respondo. Sei que deveria dizer mais e agradecer especificamente por tudo o que ela fez, mas eu sei que ele entende minha dificuldade em expressar o que sinto. Ela é incrível comigo.

"Edward", Carlsile vem em nossa direção. "Com vai, filho?"

"Tudo bem", aceno.

"Ótimo, vamos entrar", ele diz.

"Jasper já está aí?", Emmett pergunta.

"Huh, sim. Ele e Bella já chegaram", Esme é quem responde.

 _Ela já está aqui?_ Meu coração dispara ao saber disso. Pensei que ela chegaria mais tarde.

"Onde...onde ela está?", eu pergunto, deixando meus olhos vagarem pela sala, que está vazia. "Ela está bem? Ela..."

"Acalme-se, querido", Esme pede. "Ela ainda deve estar conversando com Jasper, na biblioteca. Eles chegaram e-", ela continua falando, mas eu começo a andar na direção do quarto em que eles estão. Eu gostaria de poder correr, mas não consigo. Ando o mais rápido que posso e ignoro o chamado atrás de mim. Carlisle me pede para esperar, mas eu não posso. Eu preciso vê-la.

Chego ao final do corredor e ao me aproximar, vejo que a porta está entreaberta. A dois passos da biblioteca, eu posso escutar a voz dela.

"Você prometeu, Jasper. Ainda não é a hora", ela fala em tom suplicante.

"Ele precisa saber, Bella. Não podemos esconder isso dele. Quanto antes ele souber, melhor".

"Eu sei. Eu sei que não dá pra esconder, mas eu te peço um pouco mais de tempo. Eu...eu preciso conversar com Edward antes e resolver as coisas", ela diz.

 _Do que eles estão falando?_

 _Eles...Será que eles..._

 _Não!_

"Edward?". Emmett me chama e vem em minha direção. Seu chamado é alto e Bella e Jasper escutam. Eu nem percebi que havia me aproximado mais da porta. Eu me viro e vejo os dois me encarando.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward!", Bella exclama, colocando a mão em sua boa.

.

.

.

 **Olá pessoal!**

 **A surpresa é o capítulo do ponto de vista do Edward. Temos a oportunidade de ver um pouquinho do que se passa na mente dele.**

 **E essa conversa entre Jasper e Bella? Calma! Pode não ser o que parece ;)**

 **Próximo capítulo em breve, eu prometo.**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Eu respondo individualmente aos leitores, por meio de seus perfis. Mas quero agradecer a Beatriz Andrade, que sempre comenta. Parece que os últimos capítulos mexeram mais com você, certo Beatriz? Bem, as coisas vão começar a melhorar...**

 **Um ótimo fim de semana para todos!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

.

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

 _Bella._

Eu deixo meus olhos vagarem por todo o seu corpo e foco em seu rosto. Ela está ainda mais linda. Meu olhar se prende ao dela por instantes. Ela está sorrindo.

"Oh, Edward", ela faz menção de vir em minha direção, mas Jasper toca seu braço, fazendo-a olhar pra ele. E, então, a conversa que eu ouvi volta à minha mente.

"Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?", eu pergunto, entrando na biblioteca. Emmett me segue.

Eles se entreolham, mas não respondem.

"Jasper?", eu insisto.

"Não é nada, Edward", ele responde.

"Nada? Eu ouvi vocês falando que estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim", olho entre os dois. Bella parece assustada.

"Edward...", sua voz está trêmula. "Eu juro, não tem nada...eu..."

"Vocês estão juntos?", eu cuspo a pergunta. Só pode ser isso. _A cumplicidade entre eles. A briga de Jasper comigo_. "É isso?", eu estou gritando agora. "Vocês não conseguiram nem esperar um tempo? Alice mal foi embora e você...", eu olho para a mulher que eu amo.

"Não, Edward. Não!", ela se aproxima e nós ficamos frente a frente.

 _Eu sinto seu perfume, esquecendo de todo o resto por um instante. Ela me embriaga._

"Não há nada entre Jasper e eu. Acredite, Edward", ela suplica. Lentamente, ela levanta sua mão, tocando meu rosto. "Você está andando", ela sorri ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto. "Ninguém me contou".

"Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa", digo sussurro.

 _Ela está me tocando._

"Eu nem acredito! Estou tão feliz. Meu Deus, você está de pé aqui", ela sorri ainda mais. Eu não me contenho e a puxo para um abraço. Ela envolve suas mãos em meu pescoço. Eu fecho meus olhos, desfrutando do momento.

Escuto uma movimentação e ouço as vozes de Esme e Carlsile. Bella se afasta.

"Edward-", Jasper começa, mas Bella o corta.

"Eu preciso conversar com ele, Jasper", ela aponta em minha direção. "Sozinha".

Relutante, ele acena e todos saem da biblioteca, nos deixando a sós. Ela fecha a porta e se senta ao meu lado no sofá.

"Bella, eu quero te dizer tantas coisas, tantas...mas eu preciso saber antes. Não me diga que não vocês não estão escondendo nada. Eu ouvi. E eu sei que você e Jasper estão...próximos".

"Bem", ela parece buscar uma forma de dizer, escolhendo bem as palavras. "Ele se tornou um amigo, Edward. Ele me deu muito apoio desde o seu acidente. Rose estava cuidando de Emmett e Jasper estava lá quando eu precisava conversar, desabafar. Ele se preocupou tanto com você. Ainda se preocupa. Somos amigos. Eu juro que nunca houve nada romântico entre nós", ela assegura. "Ele ama a Alice".

Eu acredito no que ela disse. O ciúme me cegou por um instante, quando eles estavam conversando, mas ela nunca seria capaz de me trair, mesmo que eu a tenha afastado. E muito menos com um amigo meu.

"E nós estávamos conversando sobre...é que...eu estou pensando a respeito da minha vida na academia. O mestrado e um possível doutorado. Estou sem cabeça para continuar minha pesquisa. Eu não sei", ela abaixa o rosto.

 _Droga! Se não fosse meu acidente, ela não perderia o foco._

"E por que você não queria me contar isso?", questiono. "Eu sei que o que aconteceu comigo acabou virando sua vida de cabeça pra baixo".

"Não, Edward. Não vamos começar com isso de novo. É que...olha, vamos falar sobre isso depois. Não aqui, no aniversário da Esme. E eu quero saber tudo da prótese", ela volta a sorrir. "Posso ver?" ela aponta para minha perna e eu aceno.

Suas mãos levantam minha calça e ela examina a prótese. Ela faz uma série de perguntas, querendo saber cada detalhe. Eu conto tudo o que conversei com Seth e confesso que a dor me deixa desanimado de vez em quando.

"Mas tenho que continuar e vai melhorando aos poucos", digo.

"Isso mesmo", ela diz. "Eu estou tão feliz, Edward. Você não faz ideia", ela continua de pé. "Bem, acho que devemos ir lá para a festa", diz enquanto se vira para a porta. Eu me levanto o mais rápido que posso e a sigo. Antes de sairmos de lá, eu falo novamente.

"Bella, eu quero que você me perdoe pelo que eu fiz. Eu não deveria te mandar embora. Eu sei que eu te magoei. Poxa...eu te amo tanto. Me aceite de volta. Me perdoe. Eu não quero ficar sem você", eu peço e me inclino em sua direção, encostando-a na parede ao lado da porta.

Eu apoio meu peso na muleta e pernas, deixando uma das mãos livre para tocar seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos ao meu toque. Sua pele é tão macia. _Eu senti falta disso_.

Eu aproximo nossos rostos e encosto meus lábios nos dela, que suspira e corresponde ao beijo. _É o paraíso._ Tanto tempo sem poder beijá-la. Ela segura minha camisa com as mãos, me puxando para mais perto. Sinto seu corpo pressionar o meu e eu gemo em sua boca.

Não muito depois, ela me empurra suavemente. Abro meus olhos e ela está sorrindo.

"Eu também preciso de você, Edward. Eu...você me magoou sim, mas eu sei que é um momento difícil pra você. Eu te disse que não iria te deixar, eu só te dei um tempo, como você pediu", ela fala suavemente. "Mas a gente precisa conversar".

"Obrigado, amor", eu beijo seu rosto. "Eu prometo que não te afastarei de novo. Eu...eu sei que vou pisar na bola às vezes, mas nunca mais desse jeito. Eu te quero comigo", respondo. "Nós podemos conversar mais tarde. Você vai pra minha casa, por favor?"

Ela me encara, em dúvida. "Nós podemos conversar lá sim", ela concorda por fim.

.

Eu fico atento à interação entre Jasper e Bella durante todo o tempo em que permanecemos na casa dos Cullen. Ela se sentou ao meu lado quando saímos da biblioteca e sempre que ela se levantava, eu a segui. Não perdi as trocas de olhares entre os dois e sei que tem algo acontecendo, embora Bella tenha jurado que nunca houve nada romântico entre eles. Eu não sei o que pensar. Tudo o que eu mais quero é leva-la para minha casa logo. Quero que ela me perdoe de verdade e que a gente possa recomeçar de onde paramos. Quero ficar abraçado a ela por toda a noite e sentir seu perfume ao acordar.

-EB-

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

"Como sua mãe está? Você aproveitou a viagem?", Edward pergunta, sentado ao meu lado no quintal da casa de Esme.

"Foi bom. Estava com saudade da Renée", respondo de modo sucinto. Nós precisamos conversar. Jasper está certo, eu não posso esconder _isso_ dele.

Os primeiros dias depois que saí da casa de Edward, pensei que o mundo fosse acabar. Embora eu soubesse que o medo dele o fez me afastar, sua atitude me machucou. E tanta coisa aconteceu nesses dias. Conversar com Jasper e Renée me ajudou a colocar as coisas em perspectiva. Ainda não sei o que vai acontecer, mas eu sei o que devo fazer.

O gemido de Edward me traz de volta à realidade.

"O que foi? é sua perna?", pergunto.

"Está tudo bem", ele força um sorriso.

"Edward".

"Certo. É só um pouco de dor. É normal", ele assegura.

"Você quer se deitar um pouco e tirar a prótese? Tenho certeza que Esme não vai se importar", eu sugiro.

"Não, não. Eu acho que vou embora daqui a pouco mesmo", ele me encara. "Você vem comigo?", ele pergunta. "Pra gente conversar", acrescenta.

"Huh, pode ser. Vou ver com Jasper se ele pode nos levar agora", tento me levantar, mas Edward me impede.

"Ele não precisa. Podemos pegar um táxi", ele diz teimosamente. Parece que ele ainda está implicado com o pobre Jasper.

"Vamos procurar Esme para nos despedir, então", digo. Entramos até a sala e lá está Jasper.

"Você sabe onde está sua mãe? Nós queremos nos despedir", eu pergunto.

"Ela já vai descer. Foi ao quarto dela por um momento. Vocês já vão embora?", ele pergunta e eu aceno. "Eu levo vocês".

"Não há necessidade", Edward responde imediatamente e passa o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Antes que o clima fique mais estranho, Esme aponta nas escadas. Ufa!

Edward avisa que já estamos de saída e ela pede que fiquemos um pouco mais. "Vocês podem passar a noite, se quiserem". Mas ela logo lembra que não é tão simples assim para Edward dormir fora de casa. _Não mais_. "Desculpe, eu nem pensei", ela fica sem graça.

"Tudo bem, Esme", Edward a tranquiliza. Ele a abraça e eu faço o mesmo.

Jasper está no mesmo lugar e eu ando até ele.

"Você está bem?", ele pergunta em tom baixo. Eu aceno.

"Sim. Eu...estamos indo pra casa do Edward e eu vou conversar com ele", aviso.

"É o melhor. Quanto antes você contar e tiverem essa conversa, será melhor. Tudo vai dar certo, Bella", ele diz e me puxa para um abraço.

"Obrigada, Jasper".

Quando me afasto, Edward está nos encarrando com a expressão severa. _Era só o que me faltava! Esse ciúme absurdo dele por causa do nosso amigo._

"Vamos?", estendo minha mão pra ele.

Ele mal diz adeus ao amigo e nós saímos após nos despedir dos demais.

.

.

Ao entrar no apartamento de Edward, eu sinto um aperto no peito. _A última vez que estive aqui foi um dos piores dias da minha vida._ Eu balanço a cabeça, espantando essa lembrança triste. Eu vivi...nós vivemos muitos outros momentos maravilhosos nesse lugar. Isso é o que importa.

"Você está bem?", ele pergunta.

"Sim. Tudo bem".

"Quer beber alguma coisa?". Parecemos dois estranhos quase...

"Não. Estou bem".

"Huh, sente-se", ele diz e se senta. _Ele está mancando mais. A prótese deve estar incomodando._

Sentados lado a lado, eu decido tomar a iniciativa da conversa.

"Por que você mudou de ideia?", questiono. "Você queria um tempo", eu lembro.

Ele suspira. "Eu errei, Bella. Eu estava assustado, com medo. Você...eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas eu acho que você merece alguém que possa te dar o mundo".

Eu abro a boca para repreendê-lo, mas ele continua a falar. "Mas eu não quero ficar sem você. Esses dias foram...um vazio. E vou me esforçar pra ser o homem que você merece. Você é tão forte e _você me faz mais forte_. Eu te amo e espero que você me perdoe".

Suas palavras me alegram. Eu esperava que ele caísse na real e se arrependesse de me afastar. Só que eu ainda tenho medo de que isso se repita.

"Mas e quando você ficar assustado de novo? Quando pensar que eu mereço mais? Você vai me deixar de novo?", indago. "Eu faço de tudo pra entender o seu lado, Edward. E eu quis dizer o que eu disse antes, sobre não deixar você me afastar. Mas eu não posso suportar isso de novo. Não por uma noção absurda que você tem de que não me merece", tento explicar com calma, mas por dentro estou assustada, com medo do que está por vir.

"Eu sei. Eu não quero te fazer sofre intencionalmente de novo. E eu estou trabalhando nisso", ele diz. "Com a Zafrina".

Eu sei que ele está se esforçando sim. E minhas conversas com Jasper me ajudaram a entender que não é um processo a curto prazo. Eu estou disposta a tentar de novo, se ele estiver realmente disposto a estar comigo. Eu digo isso a ele.

"Você pode ter medo. Eu tenho, também. Mas você precisa conversar comigo também, e não me afastar".

"Eu prometo, Bella", ele pega minha mãos entre as suas e me fita intensamente. "Eu não vou te afastar nunca mais, meu amor", ele beija minha mão. "Me dê outra chance", ele pede.

Eu aceno, emocionada. _Tudo está indo bem_. Espero que ele lide bem com o que vou contar.

"Obrigado, amor", ele se inclina e me beija pela segunda vez hoje. Eu adoro que seja ele quem está iniciando nossas carícias.

Quando ele deixa meus lábios, eu falo. "Eu tenho algo pra te contar".

"O que é?", ele me encara desconfiado.

"Você ouvir parte da minha conversa com Jasper hoje. Eu...ele...eu..."

"Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, linda".

"Eu não sei como aconteceu. Nós...não foi de propósito, eu juro-"

"Vocês ficaram juntos?", ele pergunta, seu punhos cerrados.

"Não!", eu digo mais uma vez. "Eu estou grávida".

.

.

.

 **Olá pessoas!**

 **Capítulo curtinho, mas em breve posto mais.**

 **Bem, alguns de vocês já anteciparam a notícia...SIM, Bella está grávida! Qual será a reação do Edward?**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários e eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam do cap de hoje :)**

 **Bjos e tenham todos um ótimo fim de semana!**

 **T. Darcy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

"Grávida?". Ele está surpreso, chocado _. Era de se esperar_. "Mas...como?"

"Eu não sei. Eu tomo...tomava anticoncepcional", realmente não me lembro de ter perdido nenhum dia. "Acho que pode acontecer, mesmo assim. Bem, aconteceu".

"Eu", ele está meio perdido com a notícia. "E o que Jasper tem a ver com isso?"

"Nada. Bem, ele sabe da gravidez", eu conto. Edward franze a testa.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella. Me explique o que diabos ele tem a ver com isso porque eu já não estou entendendo nada", ele começa a ficar nervoso.

"Esse filho é seu, Edward. Você não pode pensar que é de outro homem", só o pensamento dele imaginar tal coisa me magoa. "Eu descobri alguns dias depois que você me mandou embora. Eu me assustei e não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como te contar porque...bem, a gente não estava _exatamente_ juntos. Eu contei para o Jasper a respeito da gravidez e decidi ir passar uns dias na casa da minha mãe, pra colocar a cabeça no lugar, pensar em tudo. Quando voltei ele me aconselhou a te contar logo. Foi essa a nossa conversa que você escutou", eu revelo tudo.

"Você contou pra ele", ele resmunga.

"Você...eu não sabia qual seria a sua reação. Eu não queria que você ficasse comigo apenas pela gravidez. Eu-", ele me interrompe.

"Oh, então se eu não tivesse te procurado, você não me contaria?", ele questiona.

"Claro que sim, Edward. Eu queria dar um tempo pra gente pensar, o tempo que você queria", eu falo. "Eu não entendo por que você está tão chateado. Você não quer o bebê?", pergunto, insegura.

"Não, sim. Eu quero. Eu não esperava por isso, mas eu nunca...eu quero o nosso filho. Eu não sei por que estou chateado", ele passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo. "Eu acho que entendo seus motivos pra não me contar antes, quando eu agi feito um idiota".

"Talvez eu devesse ter ficado aqui, te contado logo. Mas eu queria ouvir o conselho da Renée e...essa gravidez não veio no momento ideal, eu estou confusa. Não sei o que fazer com meu mestrado, minha carreira".

"Oh, Bella. Eu nem pensei em como você estava se sentindo em relação à gravidez", ele me puxa para mais perto, me abraçando. "Me perdoe, amor", ele beija meu rosto.

 _Há minutos atrás ele estava bravo comigo e agora está me consolando. Ele me deixa louca!_

"Você quer manter o bebê?", ele pergunta timidamente.

"Sim. Eu nunca faria um aborto, Edward. E é o nosso bebê", eu sorrio pra ele. "Eu não sei se conseguirei seguir em frente com os planos que eu tinha. Eu pensava em ter filhos, mas sempre foi uma noção abstrata. Não agora".

"Sim", ele concorda. "Eu entendo. Confesso que é uma surpresa, mas nós estaremos juntos. A gente não tem que descobrir tudo agora. Pra mim, basta saber que eu tenho você. E nosso filho", ele coloca a palma da mãe na minha barriga plana.

"Eu e você. E nosso filho", repito, sorrindo. _Isso é o que importa_.

.

.

Apesar da insistência de Edward, me pedindo para ficar com ele, eu voltei para meu apartamento naquela noite. Eu quero estar com ele e resolver nossa vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, sinto que ainda precisamos conversar mais. As coisas não podem voltar a ser como antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu o pedi para me ligar se precisasse de qualquer coisa.

Já se passaram seis dias desde que contei sobre a gravidez e nós nos vemos todas as tardes. Pela manhã, eu vou à universidade, tentando adiantar meu trabalho que ficou atrasado. Nesse período, ele faz fisioterapia, em casa ou na clínica de Seth. À tarde, eu vou para o apartamento dele e nós conversamos. Às vezes, nós passeamos pelo bairro. Ele sai com uma muleta, andando com a prótese. Meu coração se enche de alegria ao vê-lo caminhar.

Nosso contato físico se resume a algumas carícias e beijos calorosos, mas nada mais intimo. Eu não quero pressioná-lo, como fiz antes. Vou deixar que ele dite o ritmo e à medida em que ele se sentir mais à vontade, vamos avançando.

Estou na casa de Edward, tentando retomar meus estudos enquanto ele está assistindo TV. É realmente difícil voltar a ter concentração para ler ou escrever qualquer coisa depois de ficar meses parada. Fecho o _notebook_ e esfrego meus olhos. O fato de que minha cabeça está _cheia_ também não ajuda.

"Eu desmarquei minha sessão de amanhã com Seth", Edward diz. "Eu quero ir com você à consulta".

Eu marquei um horário com minha ginecologista-obstetra. Será a primeira consulta desde que descobri a gravidez e Edward faz questão de estar presente.

"Não vai prejudicar sua fisioterapia?"

"Não, ele disse que posso ir no dia seguinte. Eu não disse do que se tratava, mas falei que tinha um compromisso com você".

"Acho que depois da consulta podemos contar. Pelo menos para nossos amigos mais próximos. E meu pai", digo e percebo que Edward engole seco à menção de Charlie. Isso me faz rir. Parece que ele ainda tem _medo_ do meu pai.

"Claro, seu pai. Ele sabe?", ele pergunta. "Que você foi para o Arizona por causa..."

"Huh, sim. Eu falei com ele que iria viajar e ele estranhou que eu te deixaria. Então, falei que a gente estava dando um tempo". Meu pai ficou chateado com Edward sim, porque me viu sofrendo.

"Certo. E você acha que Jasper não contou para ninguém?"

"Não. Ele prometeu que esperaria", afirmo.

"Hum. Nem Rose sabe?", ele questiona.

"Não. Eu, _huh_ , não queria que Emmett soubesse", dou de ombros. Ele acena.

Desisto de tentar estudar por hoje e guardo minhas coisas. "O que você quer jantar?", pergunto.

"Não precisa ter trabalho, amor", Edward diz. "Podemos encomendar alguma coisa".

"Eu prefiro preparar algo. É mais saudável". _Para o bebê_. Ele entende o que quero dizer e sorri.

"Realmente, é. Vamos lá, eu te ajudo". Ele se levanta do sofá e nós andamos até a cozinha.

.

"Fique essa noite", ele pede algum tempo após o jantar. Eu não dormi aqui desde que voltei da casa da Renée. _Eu quero passar a noite com ele._

"Eu não trouxe nada comigo". Ele franze a testa ao ouvir minha resposta. "Eu posso ir lá em casa buscar algumas roupas. E tenho que pegar alguns documentos e exames para levar na consulta amanhã", acrescento. _Morar perto do namorado tem suas vantagens. Essa é uma delas._

Ele me dá um grande sorriso. "Ótimo", diz. "Podemos ir de carro, você dirige o meu", ele sugere.

"Ok". Eu fico feliz que o acidente não o deixou traumatizado, com medo de entrar em um carro de novo.

.

Mais tarde, após voltarmos do meu apartamento, Edward toma banho sozinho. Eu tive que me segurar para não ir atrás dele e ajudá-lo _. Ele fez isso sozinho enquanto você esteve fora, Bella._

Vestindo apenas uma de suas camisetas, eu o espero em sua cama. Ele sai do banheiro com as muletas, já vestindo uma bermuda de pijama. Eu noto seus olhos percorrerem meu corpo, especialmente minhas pernas nuas. Eu aproveito para apreciar seu corpo, seu abdômen definido e os braços ainda mais forte agora devido aos exercícios de fortalecimento.

Ele continua tão atraente como sempre foi. A perna amputada não diminui em nada o meu desejo por ele. Ao chegar à beirada da cama, ele se senta e se vira para me olhar de novo.

"É bom ter você aqui", ele diz, tocando meu rosto. Sua voz é um pouco insegura, ou arrependida.

"É bom estar aqui, com você", respondo. Ele me puxa para seu colo, sentando-me em suas coxas enquanto ele encosta-se à cabeceira da cama. Suas mãos vão para minha barriga, acariciando-a por cima da roupa. Ele tem feito isso constantemente agora. Acariciar nosso bebê, mesmo ainda não possa senti-lo. _Eu amo esse carinho_.

Ele levanta a blusa para tocar minha pele e eu o escuto ofegar ao ver que estou nua por baixo. Seus olhos encontram os meus e nos fitamos por instantes. Ele inclina seu rosto em direção ao meu, aproximando nossas bocas. Roçando seus lábios nos meus, ele me provoca, não me beijando pra valer. Impaciente, eu envolvo minhas mãos em seu pescoço e mordisco seu lábio inferior. Ele geme e segura minha nuca, me puxando ainda mais pra ele. Sinto sua ereção crescer e contado é delicioso. Nossos sexos separados apenas pelo fino tecido de sua bermuda, o que é quase nada. Nos beijamos por um tempo e ele deve sentir o quanto já estou _molhada_ pra ele. Tanto tempo sem fazer amor, sem senti-lo dentro de mim.

Quando o ar nos falta, ele solta minha boca, atacando minha garganta. Eu posso sentir sua ansiedade, seu desejo. _Eu me sinto da mesma forma._ Suas mãos exploram meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que ele beija minha pele exposta. Querendo mais, ele recua apenas para tirar a camisa que visto, me deixando completamente nua.

Ele encara meus seios, que já estão um pouco mais cheios. _E sensíveis_. Uma de suas mãos está me segurando pela cintura e a outra vai para o seio esquerdo, me acariciando suavemente. Um alto gemido sai da minha boca. _É tão, tão bom_. Eu arqueio minhas costas, me entregando a ele. Sua boca assume a tarefa e ele lambe e suga meu mamilo, na medida certa. Não tão forte que me cause dor, mas é mais o suficiente para me deixar extremamente excitada. Eu começo a me remexer em seu colo, incapaz de ficar quieta. Minhas mãos estão segurando seu rosto, não querendo que ele se afaste.

Ele volta sua atenção para o outro seio e nós dois estamos gemendo agora. Ele também movimenta seu quadril, nossos sexos se esfregando.

"Mmm, Edward".

Ele levanta o rosto e me beija apaixonadamente. "Eu te amo", ele diz entre beijos e carícias. Se continuarmos assim, eu vou gozar. Eu quero. Sentir. Edward. _Ohhh_.

De repente, ele começa a me afastar e eu entro em pânico. Ele deve ver minha expressão, pois se apressa em falar. "Eu preciso tirar", ele toca sua bermuda. _Oh, vai mesmo acontecer!_ Eu o ajudo a tirar a peça de roupa e logo voltamos para a posição em que estávamos, mas agora ambos estamos completamente nus.

Eu percebo que ele está um pouco inseguro.

"Eu te amo, Edward", acaricio seu rosto. "Sempre".

"Minha Bella", ele me beija mais uma vez, mas não dura muito. "Como...eu quero tentar", ele diz. Eu percebo que ele está um pouco apreensivo.

"Assim. Acho que podemos tentar nessa posição", digo. Eu fico por cima e acho que ele ficará menos inseguro dessa forma. Ele acena. Eu me posiciono em cima de seu pênis e afundo lentamente.

Ahhhh. Nossos gemidos se misturam.

Ele me segura, sem movimentos por segundos. "Tanto tempo. Huumm".

"Eu preciso me mover, Edward", murmuro, sentindo que vou enlouquecer se continuar parada. Suas mãos estão em meu quadril e eu começo a subir e descer, montando seu pênis.

 _Como eu senti falta disso_.

Nós não dizemos muito mais, havendo apenas os ruídos de nossas respirações ofegantes, gemidos e pele contra pele. Ele me ajuda a ir mais rápido, cada vez mais rápido. Suas mãos apertam minha cintura quase ao ponto de doer. E é prazeroso demais.

Edward leva uma das mãos ao meu clitóris, massageando- bastante para provocar meu orgasmo. Ele continua me penetrando. Mais alguns golpes e ele goza dentro de mim, gemendo meu nome.

.

 _Eu não consigo me mover_. Estou caída no peito de Edward, satisfeita. . Ele beija meu cabelo e acaricia meus braços.

"Desculpe...não foi...foi rápido", ele gagueja. _Ele é bobo_. Eu tenho vontade de rir, mas consigo evitar, pois sei que ele ficará chateado. "Faz tanto tempo, que eu..."

"Foi perfeito, Edward", levanto meu rosto ao falar, olhando em seus olhos. Ele sorri e responde.

"Foi, sim", ele diz e me beija suavemente. "Eu te amo", outro beijo. "Estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui".

"Eu também".

.

.

.

 **Oiiiii.**

 **Como prometido, não demorei muito para atualizar a fic.**

 **Edward ficou surpreso mesmo com a gravidez, mas parece que tudo já está se ajeitando. Pelo menos nosso casal está se entendendo.**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e até o fim de semana!**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

"Você está entrando na décima primeira semana, Isabella", a Dra. Carmen Denali diz após realizar alguns exames. "Tudo está indo bem. Eu vou prescrever algumas vitaminas", ela diz enquanto digita no teclado de seu computador. "E vou te passar uma sugestão de dieta, para manter uma alimentação saudável".

"Certo, obrigada Carmen", eu digo. Edward está ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e está sorrindo o tempo inteiro. Acho que estar aqui e ter a confirmação da médica quanto à gravidez - que corre bem, graças a Deus - faz a ficha cair de verdade. É bom ter meu namorado ao meu lado, pois confesso que às vezes fico assustada ao pensar que teremos um filho. _Eu vou ser responsável pela vida de outro ser humano_. Não sei se estou preparada para assumir tal responsabilidade.

A médica me entrega as prescrições e já marca a próxima consulta antes de nos despedirmos.

.

Depois de sairmos do consultório, vamos almoçar. Eu poderia nos preparar algo quando voltássemos pra casa, mas Edward está vigilante, me fazendo seguir a risca a orientação da médica de me alimentar a cada três horas. Mesmo antes da consulta, ele já estava atento à minha alimentação.

Enquanto aguardamos nossa refeição, eu o observo. Ele está ligeiramente mais à vontade em público agora. Ele quase sempre usa calça jeans quando saímos, o que não deixa a prótese visível, mas ele ainda manca um pouco ao andar, mesmo usando muleta. Mas, ao menos, ele não fica olhando mais para os lados o tempo todo, preocupado se as pessoas o estão encarando.

"O que você está sorrindo?", ele pergunta, com um pequeno sorriso em seu próprio rosto. Eu nem me dei conta de que estava sorrindo.

"Huh, nada demais. Pensando em nós", respondo. Após dizer isso, eu me lembro de nossas atividades de ontem a noite... _e hoje pela manhã_. Eu acordei com as mãos de Edward vagando pelo meu corpo e sua ereção pressionada contra meu bumbum.

O sorriso dele cresce. É maravilhosos vê-lo sorrindo de novo.

"Eu estava pensando que a gente podia ir à casa da Esme nesse fim de semana", ele sugere. "Você acha que podemos contar a novidade pra eles?"

"Bem, eu acho que sim", dou de ombros.

"Você não quer contar? Tudo bem, Bella", ele diz, mas parece desapontado.

"Não é isso, Edward. É que tudo é tão recente e...ah, esquece, a gente pode contar sim. Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo". Realmente, meus pensamentos vão em todas as direções, eu fico imaginando tantas coisas, tantos futuros possíveis. _Eu estou com medo, essa é a verdade_.

Ele pega minha mãe e diz que podemos pensar mais um tempo antes de decidir contar para as pessoas.

.

.

"Argh! Idiota", eu resmungo baixinho pelos corredores da universidade. Acabei de sair da sala de Aro e, embora ele não tenha sido um babaca como da última vez, ele fez questão de apontar a decepção dele comigo. Minha raiva me cega por um momento e eu trombo em alguém depois de sair da sala dele. Alguns livros que eu carrego caem no chão.

"Desculpe", eu digo e olho para a pessoa. Ela sorri.

"Não tem problema", a mulher responde. "Você está bem?", ela pergunta e me ajuda a pegar os livros.

"Sim, estou bem", disso e a agradeço quando ela me entrega minhas coisas. "Eu sou Bella, e me desculpe mais uma vez. Eu estava andando por aí sem prestar atenção".

"Oi Bella, eu sou Maria. E eu também faço isso às vezes".

Nós continuamos a conversar e eu descubro que ela está começando o doutorado dela aqui. Sortuda, seu orientador não é o chato do Aro. Eu aproveito a companhia dela e desabafo sobre meu orientador e a gente passa as próximas horas conversando sobre os dilemas da academia.

.

"Como foi sua reunião com o orientador, amor?", Edward pergunta naquela noite, em sua casa.

"Ok. Eu o informei que pretendo concluir minha dissertação nos próximos dois ou três meses, mas não falei sobre os motivos. Mas só de olhar pra cara dele eu tenho vontade de xingar".

"Não fique estressada por causa disso. Ele não vale a pena".

"Eu sei", concordo, "mas é mais forte do que eu", brinco. "Enfim, eu realmente quero me dedicar nesses próximos meses pra terminar logo. Eu não sei como será...depois, então eu quero pelo menos terminar o mestrado antes".

Ele suspira e se aproxima, me abraçando. "Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, Bella, mas eu realmente sinto muito que tudo tenha acontecido nesse momento. Meu acidente acabou tirando seu tempo e sua concentração". Antes que eu possa falar, ele continua. "Eu sei que você fez tudo isso de boa vontade e que faria novamente, mas o fato é que isso atrasou sua pesquisa. E tem a gravidez. Não sei se existe um momento certo para decidir ter um filho, mas...olha, nós vamos fazer tudo funcionar. Tudo vai ficar bem", ele beija minha testa.

 _Eu quero realmente acreditar que sim._

"Vamos ver o lado positivo", ele diz. "Pelo menos você não está enjoando tanto quanto dizem que é comum".

 _Graças a Deus!_

"Ainda bem", eu digo, sorrindo. "Que continue assim".

"Da mesma forma como você esteve e está ao meu lado, você deve saber que eu estou aqui pra você. Eu entendo que a gravidez é diferente para a mulher porque, querendo ou não, afeta mais você e a sua rotina, suas atividades. Seu corpo. Eu não posso escrever sua dissertação, mas o que puder fazer, é só você falar, Bella".

"Obrigada, amor", eu o abraço apertado. Suas palavras tem um efeito calmante. Saber que eu não estou sozinha – e tenho certeza de que ele não diz isso só da boca pra fora – é um grande conforto.

.

.

"Edward, as bebidas já estão na geladeira?", eu pergunto. Estou nervosa, pois quero que tudo saia como planejado essa noite. Eu convidei todos os Cullen e Rose para jantar aqui em casa...bem, na casa de Edward. Nós havíamos cogitado ir até lá para contar sobre minha gravidez, mas eu achei melhor preparar um jantar aqui e recebê-los tão bem como eles sempre nos recebem. Além da novidade, Edward e eu queremos agradecer todo o apoio que eles nos deram desde o acidente.

"Sim, sim. Está tudo pronto, Bella".

"Nem tudo. Eu ainda preciso me arrumar e a carne está no forno", digo enquanto confiro outras coisas. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Você desliga o forno daqui a 15 minutos. Não esqueça, Edward", advirto e ele ri.

"Pode deixar, chefe", ele pisca.

.

.

Jasper e seus pais chegam pouco depois que Emmett e Rose já estão aqui.

"Que bom que você conseguiu uma folga no hospital para estar Carlisle", eu falo.

"Eu tenho algumas horas acumuladas para tirar, então não foi um problema. E eu não poderia recusar um convite de vocês", ele.

Eu cumprimento Esme e a abraço. Depois olho na direção do meu amigo. Ele não está completamente à vontade. Isso é visível.

"Ei", eu vou até ele e o abraço. "Tudo bem?"

"Oi, Bella. Tudo certo", Jasper diz. Em tom mais baixo, ele pergunta: "E você, como está se sentindo?".

"Bem", digo sorrindo. Quando me solto de seus braços, Edward está nos encarando.

"Venho receber seu amigo, Edward", eu falo. Meu olhar não deixa oportunidade para ele recusar ou fazer alguma cena. Nós conversamos sobre isso mais cedo. Eu pedi que ele fique numa boa com Jasper, afinal não há motivos para qualquer clima ruim.

.

Após o jantar, estamos na ampla sala do apartamento, comendo a torta que eu fiz de sobremesa. Aproveito esse momento para falar.

"Eu convidei vocês hoje porque...bem, vocês são a nossa família", eu pego a mão de Edward, que acena. "Nós queremos agradecer tudo o que vocês fizeram desde o acidente, eu não sei o que faríamos sem o apoio de vocês", minha voz vai sumindo, tomada pela emoção.

"Bella tem razão", Edward acrescenta. "Eu sei que ainda tenho um bom caminho pela frente, mas o pior já passou. E a presença de todos vocês foi muito importante. Obrigado. Mesmo".

Esme se levanta. "Oh, meus queridos. Nós amamos vocês", ela nos abraça. "Edward sempre foi como um filho pra gente, não é Carlsile?". O homem acena. "E você, Bella? Você é uma moça linda, tem um coração de ouro e nós vemos todos os dias a diferença que você faz na vida do nosso Edward. Nós te amamos como a uma filha, também. Como seria diferente?!".

"Vocês não precisam agradecer", Carlisle fala. "Família é isso".

Rose e Emmett também nos abraçam e afirmam que fariam qualquer coisa por nós dois.

"Eu...nós temos outra coisa pra falar", digo e meu olhar cruza com o de Jasper. _Ele é o único que já sabe_.

Edward beija o topo da minha cabeça. "Bella está grávida", ele diz sorridente.

Todos eles falam ao mesmo tempo, surpresos, mas contentes.

"Grávida?", Rose está com olhos arregalados.

"Oh senhor, um bebê!", Esme exclama.

"Uau", Carlisle solta.

Emmett está sem reação e Jasper está sorrindo.

"Um neto, meu primeiro netinho", Esme grita, nos abraçando de novo. "Que notícia maravilhosa. Você está grávida, minha querida", ela beija meu rosto.

"Você sabia, Rose?", Em pergunta à namorada após nos felicitar.

"Eu? Não! Bella guardou segredo de todo mundo. Nem pra sua melhor amiga ela contou". Sua fala me pega desprevenida e minha expressão deve revelar isso.

"Oh, não", Rose continua. "Quem sabia?", ele olha pra todos na sala, provavelmente pensando em quem ficou menos surpreso. Seus olhos param em Jasper.

"Jasper?", ela parece não acreditar. "Mas...eu não acredito que ele ficou sabendo antes de mim".

Edward resmunga sua concordância e eu olho feio pra ele.

"Não fique chateada, Rose. Quando eu descobri, Jasper estava comigo. Foi por isso", tento apaziguar.

"Eu não estou chateada, Bella. Só estou surpresa", ela assegura. "E agora aquela confusão na casa da Esme e Carlsile faz sentido". _Calada, Rose! A gente não precisa lembrar disso._

Esme nos salva e começa a fazer perguntas sobre a gravidez. Ele quer saber de quanto tempo estou, se estou me sentindo bem e tudo mais.

"Aquela fosse horrível de enjoos matinais que as mulheres comentam, eu não tenho. Pelo menos não tão ruim", conto.

"Você é muito sortuda, então. Nossa, eu sofri nas duas vezes em que fiquei grávida. A primeira vez, com Emmett, foi pior", Esme comenta.

"Meu Deus, eu ainda não acredito, Bella", Rose diz ao meu lado, ainda perplexa. "Você. Grávida", ela sorri.

"É, foi uma surpresa pra mim, também. Acredite", digo. "Eu..."

"Oh, querida. Você deve estar tão assustada", Esme pega minha mão. "Sem sua mãe por perto para te passar mais segurança. Mas nós estamos aqui e eu estou à disposição, para tudo. É natural se sentir assim quando a gravidez não é planejada, mas eu tenho certeza de que você e Edward serão pais maravilhosos", ela diz. "Não existem palavras que conseguem descrever o que é ser mãe, Bella. É algo incrível".

Eu aceno, com os olhos lacrimejando.

"Tudo bem, Bella?", Edward pergunta ao caminhar em nossa direção e perceber meu estado. Eu gesticulo com a cabeça.

"Nós só estamos conversando, menino", Esme diz. Ela se levanta e fala de novo. "Mas sente-se aqui ao lado dela". Ela leva Rose junto, nos deixando a sós.

"Tudo bem mesmo?"

"Sim, Edward. Você conhece Esme, certo?", sorrio. "Estávamos falando sobre a gravidez, sobre ser mãe".

Ele acena e sorri. "Você está cansada? Podemos acabar logo com o jantar se estiver".

Eu sorrio pra ele, amando sua preocupação. "Estou bem. Eu gosto de tê-los aqui", beijo seu rosto e me levanto para ir até a cozinha e buscar mais bebidas.

Tiro as garrafas da geladeira quando alguém entra na cozinha. "Precisa de ajuda?", Jasper pergunta.

"Oh, sim. Por favor".

Ele me ajuda a pegar mais algumas e colocamos no balcão.

"Parece que Edward reagiu bem mesmo à novidade", ele comenta.

"Sim, ele está feliz", concordo.

"Eu te disse que não tinha motivos para pânico", ele sorri, presunçoso.

"Sim, sábio Jasper, me desculpe não te ouvir antes", eu brinco e nós rimos.

Ao voltar para a sala, Edward está falando com Em, mas seus olhos estão em mim. E Jasper.

.

.

Mais tarde, quando nossos convidados já foram embora e estamos na cama, eu abordo o assunto.

"Você ainda acha que existe algo com Jasper?", pergunto. Não é possível que ele ainda pense isso.

Ele suspira. "Eu sei que não houve nada entre vocês".

"Então por que você ainda está chateado? Eu sei que está. Eu posso passar horas falando com Emmett que você nem liga, mas se passo um minuto com Jasper, seus olhos estão nos seguindo".

"Bella", ele me puxa para um abraço. "Você pode não sentir nada em relação a ele, mas eu vejo como ele te olha. Você vai para um lado e ele te acompanha com o olhar. Você diz que ele nunca nem tentou nada e eu acredito em você, meu amor. Eu acho que ele nunca tentaria mesmo, ele é um cara decente, nunca me trairia assim. Talvez ele esteja inconsciente disso, mas ele está atraído por você".

Eu me viro em seus braços, o encarando boquiaberta.

"Não. Eu não acho que ele está...E Alice? Ele não a esqueceu", argumento.

Ele bufa. "Ele pode ainda pensar em Alice, mas isso não o impede de se sentir atraído por outra mulher".

Eu penso sobre o que Edward, mas não sei no que acreditar. "Olha, tudo bem, mesmo que ele se sinta atraído, nunca vai passar disso. Eu espero que você não duvide-"

"Eu confio em você, Bella", seu tom é sereno e ele quis dizer isso.

"Fique numa boa com Jasper. Mas numa boa de verdade", eu peço. "Eu não quero atrapalhar a amizade de vocês. Pense em Esme e Carlisle. É uma situação chata pra eles também. Por favor?".

"Tudo bem", ele responde. "Eu vou me entender com ele".

Eu sorrio. "Obrigada", dou um selinho.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Os Cullen já sabem da gravidez e reagiram muito bem. No próximo capítulo é a vez de contar para Charlie. Será a reação será a mesma ou ele vai ficar bravo? ;)**

 **E o Edward ainda está ciumento...**

 **Aguardo os comentários de vocês.**

 **Devo postar somente no próximo fim de semana, mas se conseguir, posto antes.**

 **Tenham todos uma ótima semana e até breve.**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

.

.

.

 _ **Edwrad POV**_

"Oi, papai", Bella diz ao abraçar Charlie. Viemos visitá-lo em Forks para contar sobre a gravidez. Não posso negar que estou esperando por uma bronca dele. Por ter feita sua filha sofrer...e por a ter engravidado.

Ele beija a testa dela e depois me encara. "Edward", ele coça sua barba, "é bom te ver andando. Parece que as coisas estão indo bem".

"Olá, Charlie", eu o cumprimento. "Estou me adaptando bem com a prótese. E é muito bom poder andar novamente".

"Vamos entrar", ele caminha ao lado de Bella e eu os sigo. Sue aparece na porta da frente.

"Bella", as mulheres se abraçam.

"Oi, Sue. Que bom te ver".

"Olá, Edward. Como está?", ela pergunta.

"Estou bem agora, Sue. Obrigada", respondo e nós entramos para a casa.

.

Sue e Bella estão na cozinha, preparando o almoço e Charlie me chama para os fundos da casa querendo conversar.

"Eu gostei de você quando Bella te trouxe aqui da oura vez", ele diz, me olhando nos olhos. "Eu pensei que você era um homem de bem e parecia que faria qualquer coisa pela minha menina. O seu olhar...eu podia ver isso. E ela estava tão feliz, como há tempos eu não via".

"Charlie-", eu quero me explicar, mas ele não me permite.

"Eu quero terminar de falar", ele diz severamente. Eu aceno. "O seu acidente. Deus, eu nunca vi a Bella tão desesperada. Eu não pude estar com ela, mas nos falamos constantemente. Ela sofreu com a possibilidade de perder você. E quando sua vida não estava em risco, ela esteve ao seu lado. Então, um belo dia eu ligo pra ela, querendo visitar vocês, ver como você estava, e ela...ela dispara a chorar no telefone e me diz que vocês terminaram e que ela não poderia continuar em Seattle. Minha filha pegou um avião para ficar com a mãe".

Ouvi-lo relatar o sofrimento dela...é como se eu estivesse levando um golpe atrás do outro. Eu não queria fazê-la sofrer.

"Ela não me disse exatamente o que houve entre vocês, mas eu imagino que tenha a ver com o acidente. Eu entendo que tenha sido um momento difícil pra você, provavelmente ainda é. Mas não justifica você fazer minha filha sofrer, não se você a ama como me disse antes".

"Eu a amo", me apresso em confirmar.

"Isso são apenas palavras pra mim, Edward. Eu só vou te dar um aviso: não a faça sofrer de novo", ele adverte.

"Eu não pretendo", digo. "Eu a amo, de verdade. Eu entendo que você não confie nessas palavras agora, mas eu não vou magoá-la de novo, não desse jeito. Eu prometo".

Ele resmunga algo inteligível.

"Se você me permitir, eu quero explicar...eu...", respiro fundo, pronto para me abrir, revelar os medos que me fizeram afastar Bella. E eu conto brevemente sobre o abandono da minha mãe, sobre minhas inseguranças, especialmente após o acidente.

"Eu queria que ela tivesse a chance de ter alguém sem...alguém normal". _Completo_. "Eu não quero que ela se arrependa de estar comigo", acrescento.

Depois de refletir a respeito do que eu disse, ele fala. "Eu posso entender de onde vem esse raciocínio, Edward. Mas você tirou a escolha dela. E fazendo isso, você não a respeitou e a fez sofrer".

"Eu sei, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado. Eu me arrependi logo e...eu estou trabalhando nisso, pra ser o homem que ela merece".

"Eu não posso dizer para minha filha com quem ela deve estar ou não. E, apesar do que houve, eu quero acreditar que minhas primeiras impressões a seu respeito não estavam erradas", ele diz. "Trate de mantê-la feliz".

"Eu irei", garanto.

Ele se vira e entra na casa, me deixando sozinho ali. Foi mais ou menos como eu esperava. Eu entendo que ele esteja bravo, e estou feliz que ele me deu mais uma chance...pelo menos ele não vai tentar convencer Bella a não estar comigo.

.

Após o almoço, ainda sentados à mesa, Bella aperta minha mãe. _É hora de contar._

Charlie faz menção de se levantar, mas Bella o impede. "Papai, Edward e eu queremos falar com você", ela diz enquanto ele bebe um gole d'água. "Eu, huh...estou grávida".

Ele engasga e começa a tossir, sem tempo de engolir o líquido completamente.

"Charlie!", Sue se aproxima dele, batendo em suas costas.

"Papai, você está bem?", Bella pergunta, ansiosa.

Após tossir algumas vezes, o Chefe Swan vai se acalmando. Seu rosto está vermelho e eu não sei se á apenas pelo engasgo ou pela notícia.

"O que...que você disse?", Charlie consegue perguntar após alguns instantes.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê", Bella pega minha mão e sorri para seu pai. Ele me fuzila com seus olhos.

 _Oh, não. Isso não está indo bem. Ele está ficando ainda mais vermelho._

"Oh, Bella. Que alegria!", Sue diz e eu quero abraçá-la em agradecimento. "Grávida! Isso é maravilhoso. Parabéns".

"Obrigada, Sue", nós respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Minha menina grávida", Charlie resmunga baixinho.

"Papai?", Bella chama seu nome, insegura. "Você não está feliz?".

"Eu...isso é inesperado. Grávida", ele está mesmo chocado.

"Dê uns minutos pra ele assimilar a notícia, Bella", Sue pede. "É claro que ele ficará feliz", ela acrescenta.

Eu me inclino para Bella, segurando-a em meus braços e beijo seu rosto. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele está surpreso, só isso", eu digo.

"Minha garotinha vai ter um bebê", Charlie diz. Eu e Sue rimos.

"Pai! Eu não sou uma garotinha", Bella diz, brava. "Eu sou uma mulher adulta, farei 25 anos no mês que vem".

"Huh...eu serei um avô?", ele parece se dar conta disso só agora. "Um avô", ele repete.

"Sim, querido. Vovô Charlie", Sue brinca. Segundos depois, um pequeno sorriso se forma no rosto dele.

"É claro que eu estou feliz, minha filha. Eu não esperava...tão cedo...mas estou muito feliz", ele diz, alegrando minha Bella.

"Sua mãe já sabe?", ele pergunta.

"Sim, eu contei quando a visitei", ela responde timidamente.

"Hum. E você Edward?", ele questiona.

"Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, Charlie. Eu amo Bella e ter um filho com ela será uma grande alegria".

"E quando vocês vão se casar?"

"Papai!", Bella o repreende e eu começo a gaguejar ao mesmo tempo.

"Huh...eu...nós...".

"Pare com isso, querido", Sue o repreende. "Os tempos são outros. Não se casa por causa de uma gravidez. Deixe os dois em paz".

" _Hump_. Tudo bem".

.

Nós voltamos para Seattle no mesmo dia, pois ainda é um pouco complicado dormir fora de casa por causa da minha prótese. Mesmo em um hotel, sem as escadas da casa de Charlie, seria difícil achar um banheiro adaptado em Forks.

"Meu pai reagiu bem, né?", Bella comenta enquanto dirige.

"Sim. Melhor do que eu esperava", confesso. Eu deixo de fora a parte em que ele me chamou em um canto e falou novamente em casamento. A opinião dele é clara: nós devemos nos casar.

" _Não é somente por causa da criança. Quer dizer, se fosse uma coisa de uma vez...se vocês não estivessem apaixonados, eu entenderia o porquê não casar. Mas você diz que a ama e eu sei que ela sente o mesmo", Charlie disse._

Eu o assegurei que quero me casar com ela, mas precisamos colocar nossas vidas nos eixos antes disso. Eu quero resolver minha carreira e sei que ela também está com dúvida sobre a dela. Além disso, ela vai pensar que o pedido é apenas por causa da gravidez, o que não seria verdade. Eu acho que ainda não é a hora de pedi-la em casamento. Mas acontecerá. _Em breve._

Sobre minha carreira, Charlie me ouviu, também. Eu contei sobre meus receios e minha indecisão nesse momento. Além do acidente e minha nova rotina de vida, eu tenho que pensar no bem estar de Bella e do bebê _. Será que eu quero continuar colocando minha vida em risco agora que teremos um filho? Mas estou pronto pra desistir da minha carreira como policial? O que eu farei se desistir?_ Eu já tinha alguns planos antigos, que compartilhei com Emmett, mas inicialmente era para quando estivéssemos aposentados. _Talvez eu antecipe isso._

Charlie disse que Bela nunca me pediria para sair da polícia. Eu sei disso. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela não pediria. Mas é algo que está mexendo comigo, eu não consigo parar de pensar a respeito desse assunto.

.

.

.

Cerca de uma semana após votarmos de Forks, eu decido fazer algo que eu sei que vai agradar à Bella. E vai me deixar mais tranquilo, também. _Eu espero que sim_.

 _Vou conversar com Jasper._

Eu liguei pra ele ontem e perguntei se a gente poderia se encontrar hoje, o que ele prontamente concordou. Não quero deixar nada ficar me impedindo de seguir em frente e eu sinto que algumas coisas - ou a ausência de uma atitude minha em relação a essas coisas – estão no meu caminho, me atrasando de alguma forma. É como eu me sinto. Jasper é uma delas. E uma conversa sincera com Marcus é oura. E hoje eu começo a agir para resolver tudo isso.

No fim da tarde Bella está estudando, escrevendo sua dissertação em minha sala de estar. Eu ainda não contei sobre os planos para hoje. Ela está muito concentrada agora e eu decido esperar até que ela pare por conta própria.

Isso acontece em cerca de cinco minutos. Ela estica os braços, alongando-se na cadeira.

"Bella?", eu a chamo.

Ela se vira e me vê em pé do outro lado da sala.

"Ei", ela me vê minha roupa e pergunta: "Vai a algum lugar?", franze a testa.

"Sim", eu digo e caminho até o sofá. Faço um gesto para que ela se aproxime. "Como está a escrita?"

"Até que rendi bem hoje", ela diz, se aconchegando em meus braços. "Espero que consiga adiantar muito até o fim de semana".

"Você vai conseguir", dou um beijo em seus lábios.

"E eu posso saber aonde você vai?", ela indaga.

"Vou ver Jasper".

"Jasper? Oh", ela fica surpresa. "Isso é bom, eu acho".

"Você me disse que eu deveria me entender com ele. Você está certa. Ele sempre foi meu amigo e...tem Esme e Carlsile. Emmett. Eles são minha família", digo.

"Eu sei. É por isso que insisti para que vocês se entendam. E principalmente porque não há motivos para ser diferente. Ele é só um amigo", ela reafirma.

Eu aceno e a abraço mais apertado. "Você vai a casa dele?", ela pergunta.

"Não. Nós vamos nos encontrar em um café aqui perto", respondo. "Naquele que nós vamos sempre".

"Você quer que vá com você? Ou quer que eu te leve de carro?", ela oferece.

"Não precisa, Bella. Pode continuar estudando. Eu irei caminhando. É perto", falo. "E acho que nós dois devemos conversar a sós. Se você não se importar em ficar aqui".

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. E você sabe que não me atrapalha, certo?", ela fala. "Eu fico feliz em dirigir para onde você precisar".

"Eu sei, amor", junto nossas mãos. "Obrigado". Eu sei que ela faz tudo de boa vontade, mas em breve eu poderei dirigir novamente. Seth me deu orientações sobre adaptar meu carro para que eu não tenha problemas com a condução.

"Eu trarei algo para você. Uma fatia de torta ou um croissant. Eu sei que você gosta", digo.

"Humm. Você nem deveria me falar sobre essas delícias. Eu já estou comendo por uns quatro. Vou virar uma-"

"Shiii", eu a silencio com o dedo. "Pare com isso. Você tem se alimentado bem e não faz mal comer algo assim de vez em quando. Não tem motivos pra se preocupar com seu peso, amor. É natural ganhar alguns quilos. E você sempre será a mulher mais linda desse mundo", aproximo nossos rostos. "Eu sempre, sempre vou querer você. Eu estou adorando seu corpo mais cheio de curvas. Vou te amor de qualquer jeito", sussurro antes de beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez nos deixamos levar e ela monta em meu colo.

Suas mãos se entranham em meu cabelo recém-penteado. Ela sabe o quanto tal ação me excita. Mesmo um toque simples pode me incendiar. Desde que seja vindo dela. _Ela é tudo!_

"Eu...eu preciso...", encosto nossas testas, sabendo que temos que parar caso eu não queira me atrasar. "Eu tenho que ir. Jasper".

Ela amua, mas não sai do meu colo. "A gente continua quando você voltar", ela diz.

 _Oh, nós vamos continuar. Sem dúvidas._

Eu verifico meu relógio. "Ele já deve estar lá", digo, colocando-a no sofá, ao meu lado. Levo minha mão ao seu ventre. "Se precisar, me ligue, por favor". Ela revira os olhos.

"Nós ficaremos bem sozinhos por algumas horas", diz sorrindo.

"Será?!", eu brinco e começo a fazer cócegas nela, que se contorce, querendo sair do meu alcance.

"Não", ela pede, rindo. "Pare".

Eu obedeço e a puxo para mais um beijo antes de sair. "Eu te amo", digo depois.

"Nós também", ela responde com a mão na barriga.

.

.

Após caminhar por uns 10 minutos, eu entro no café. Mandei uma mensagem ao sair de casa, avisando que me atrasaria um pouco. Eu o vejo sentado em uma mesa ao fundo, com um copo na mão. Vou até ele, que levanta o rosto quando me aproximo.

"Jasper".

"Oi, Edward".

.

.

.

 **Oi. Então, Charlie ficou sabendo da gravidez. O que acharam da reação dele?**

 **E esse encontro com Jasper? O que será que vai sair dessa conversa? Em breve eu posto mais ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Bjs e tenham uma semana abençoada!**

 **T. Darcy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

.

.

.

 _ **Edwrad POV**_

"Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir um café pra você", ele diz enquanto me sento à sua frente. "Ainda deve estar quente".

"Obrigado", me acomodo na cadeira.

"Como você está?", ele pergunta após alguns instantes de silencio. Um silêncio desconfortável.

"Bem. Ajustando-me à prótese. Fica um pouco mais fácil a cada dia", digo.

Ele acena. "E...Bella. Ela está bem?"

"Sim, ela e bebê estão bem", respondo, tentando ignorar o fato de que nos mal sentamos aqui e ele já perguntou por ela. "Vocês não têm se falado?", pergunto.

"Huh, não muito. Não nos últimos dias", ele diz.

"Olha, Jasper. Eu quis conversar com você porque...eu não quero que haja nenhum mal entendido, nada que possa interferir na minha relação com sua família. Nós somos amigos há tanto tempo, Emmett é meu parceiro e eu nem preciso dizer o quanto eu considero Esme e Carlisle".

"Eu sei, Edward".

"Eu espero que você seja sincero comigo, em nossa conversa. Não diga o que você acha que é o melhor ou o que eu quero ouvir. Eu espero honestidade".

"Eu te darei isso", ele concorda.

"Eu entendo que você e Bella se aproximaram na época do meu acidente e, principalmente, quando eu a afastei". Ele acena. "Ela me disse, assim como você, que nunca houve nada e eu acredito".

Ele acena.

"Só que eu não sou cego, Jasper. Eu vejo como você olha pra ela", falo e ele desvia o olhar.

"Edward, eu..."

"O que você sente por ela?", pergunto. "E Alice? Você a amava", lembro.

"Alice. Ela escolheu a carreira dela, sem nem mesmo me considerar nessa equação. Eu a amo- amava. Foi uma ruptura tão repentina e por mais que ela diga que podemos ficar juntos quando ela voltar, eu não sei. Eu não posso reatar nosso relacionamento depois do que ela fez, não sem pensar antes. Eu não sei".

"Vocês têm se falado?", questiono.

"Muito pouco. No início ela escrevia muitos e-mails, mas era basicamente contando o quanto ela estava feliz lá. Eu tentei incentivá-la, como um amigo mesmo porque nós éramos amigos antes, mas...isso foi esfriando. Deve ter quase um mês que não nos comunicamos", ele conta.

"E a Bella?", insisto.

Ele suspira. "Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero dizer mais uma vez que realmente nunca aconteceu nada entre nós. Absolutamente nada, Edward. Nós nos tornamos amigos num momento em que ela estava frágil e eu também estava sofrendo. Por você e por Alice. Ela nunca teve olhos para mais ninguém. Ela te ama".

 _Eu sei que sim._

"Ela é uma mulher como poucas", ele comenta, sem jeito. "Ela é linda, inteligente, leal...Ela é capaz de despertar o interesse de qualquer homem", ele diz.

 _Aí está. Eu sabia que não estava ficando louco._

Ele continua falando. "Você quer saber se eu estou apaixonado por ela? A resposta é não. De verdade, a resposta é não. As coisas com Alice terminaram recentemente. Se Bella fosse uma outra mulher qualquer, sem ligação com você, talvez eu investisse, mas...ela não é. Ela é sua. Eu respeito isso, Edward".

Meus punhos estão cerrados ao lado do meu corpo e sinto minha mandíbula apertar enquanto ele fala. Eu tento impedir imagens dos dois surgirem em minha mente.

 _Ela é minha!_

"Você não precisa ter ciúmes de mim porque ela te ama e eu nunca faria nada para ficar entre vocês. Eu não tenho nenhum sentimento profundo por ela, além de amizade", ele reafirma.

Eu sinto tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Insegurança, ciúmes, raiva...e gratidão pela honestidade dele. Confirmar o que eu supunha, de alguma forma me dá um certo alívio, por mais estranho que pareça. Acho que é principalmente porque eu sei que ele realmente nunca vai atrás dela. E sei que ela me ama.

"Obrigado pela honestidade", finalmente encontro minha voz. "Eu sinto muito pelo que houve entre você e Alice. E espero que você encontre a felicidade com outra pessoa...ou mesmo Alice. Eu...eu sei o que a Bella aprecia sua amizade e eu não quero ser aquele que vai atrapalhar isso, desde que você não ultrapasse esse limite", digo.

"Eu não vou, Edward", ele diz. "Vocês são meus amigos, vocês dois e eu nada vai mudar isso".

Eu aceno.

Alguns minutos se passam e a gente fica em silêncio mais uma vez. Ele, então, pergunta a respeito da minha rotina diária e nós conversamos por algum tempo sobre isso.

"Eu já vou. Bella está me esperando", falo algum tempo depois.

"Oh. Claro".

"Obrigada por me encontrar aqui. E pela conversa. Foi bom colocar tudo _em pratos limpos_ ", digo.

"Foi sim", ele concorda. "Estou de carro. Posso te deixar no seu prédio", ele oferece.

"Tudo bem, mas eu quero comprar um deleite para Bella".

Ele sorri em resposta e aguarda enquanto eu vou até o balcão.

.

.

"Ei", Bella me cumprimento quando entro no apartamento, levantando-se da cadeira. Seus lindos olhos castanhos me observam desconfiados.

"Oi amor", me aproximo e beijo seu lábios. Estendo a mão, oferecendo o pedaço de torta que trouxe.

Ela sorri e abre a caixa. "Humm. Não me diga é aquela torta de nozes?!"

Eu aceno e sorrio. "Oh meu Deus! Já estou com água na boca".

"Sirva-se", eu digo. Ela vai até cozinha e pega um prato e duas colheres. Nos sentamos no meu sofá e comemos a torta. Ela geme a cada pedaço que coloca na boca, e é impossível não me excitar com esse som.

"Quer mais?", ela pergunta quando eu fico apenas a observando.

"Torta? Não", respondo. Minha voz transmite o desejo que sinto.

Ela me encara e logo entende o que quero dizer. _Eu quero você. Sempre. O tempo todo. Nunca vou parar e querer._

Ela coloca o prato de lado e sobe em meu colo. "Você, menino malvado", sussurra contra minha boca. "O que você quer?", ela mordisca minha mandíbula, me fazendo gemer.

"Você".

E, então, sua boca está na minha. Eu posso prova o chocolate. E Nozes. É delicioso. Ela é deliciosa. Seu desejo é tão intenso quanto o meu porque ela não perde tempo em tirar nossas roupas do caminho, apenas o suficiente para me ter dentro dela. Eu já estou pronto, querendo-a.

Quando nossos corpos se unem, ambos grunhimos de satisfação.

"Hummm"

"Era isso...que queria?", ela pergunta.

"Sim, Sim". Seu calor me envolvendo é o paraíso.

Ela se movimenta com rapidez, pra cima e pra baixo, me montando e me deixando tonto de tanto prazer. Eu empurro meu quadril pra cimo, encontrando seus movimentos e nós nos perdemos um no outro.

.

"Como foi com Jasper?", ela pergunta mais tarde naquela noite.

Eu faço um relato da conversa que tivemos no café e ela se mostra supressa com a admissão dele sobre se sentir atraído por ela.

"Mas...não...ele nunca..."

"Ele nunca disse ou fez nada, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não queira você", falo.

"Não. Não é bem assim. Você mesmo disse...não foi isso que ele falou".

"Eu sei. Bem, não importa. Foi bom ter conversado com ele e nós estamos bem. Eu, você, ele...somos amigos", digo. _Eu realmente não tenho motivos para duvidar disso._

"Eu fico feliz, então. Porque ele é um bom amigo, como todos os Cullen", ela diz sorrindo.

.

.

.

Cerca de uma semana depois, eu recebo uma visita de Marcus. Ele quer saber o que eu pretendo fazer, se quero voltar para a polícia. Embora minha decisão esteja certa em minha mente, eu pedi alguns dias para dar uma resposta, pois quero conversar com minha Bella.

Ela entra em meu apartamento, numa quarta-feira à tarde, com um grande sorriso em seu lindo rosto.

"Acabou! Finalmente!", ela se aproxima e me abraça antes que eu possa reagir. Meus braços envolvem sua cintura instintivamente. "Aro leu minha dissertação e disse que estou pronta para ir pra a defesa".

"Uau. Ótima notícia, meu amor", eu digo, abraçando-a mais apertado. Eu sei o quanto ela se esforçou, especialmente nas últimas semanas. "Estou muito feliz por você. Vocês já marcaram a data para a defesa da dissertação?"

"Sim. Escolhemos os professores que irão participar da banca e será daqui três semanas", ela diz. "Estou aliviada. Mesmo que ainda tenha mais uma etapa, eu acho que a parte mais difícil já passou".

"Sim. E você merece relaxar e comemorar agora", digo.

"Oh, sim. Falando em comemorar, eu vou marcar com meus amigos da universidade e quero chamar Rose, Em e Jasper. O que acha?", ela.

"Claro, vamos comemorar esse momento importante com eles", respondo.

"Obrigada por tudo, Edward", ela diz. "Pela paciência nos últimos dias. Eu sei que estava enlouquecendo e quase fazendo o mesmo com você por causa desse mestrado".

Eu acaricio seu rosto. "Você não precisa me agradecer, Bella. Eu quero estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, assim como você está ao meu".

.

"Marcus me procurou", digo após jantarmos naquela noite.

"Oh. E o que ele queria?", ela pergunta com desconfiança.

"Ele veio saber se eu quero voltar para a polícia, já que minha licença está terminando e...".

"O que você respondeu?"

"Eu disse que queria falar com você antes", digo. "Ele têm se mantido informado a respeito da minha recuperação, conversando com Seth. E disse que se a minha recuperação continuar boa eu posso voltar às minhas atividades plenamente. Marcus disse, também, que minha promoção ainda está de pé, como ele me ofereceu antes do acidente".

Bella suspira e fica quieta por um tempo.

"O que você quer?", ela pergunta. "Não pense em mais nada e mais ninguém. Eu quero saber o que você deseja, em seu coração", ela diz suavemente.

"Eu tenho pensado nisso desde o acidente. Eu quero voltar? Bem, parte de mim quer, mas a cada dia que passa...eu não me vejo mais sendo um policial".

"Esse sempre foi seu sonho, Edward", ela lembra.

"Sim, foi. E eu fui feliz com minha profissão. Mas agora eu quero estar aqui para você e nosso bebê. Não quero mais as horas loucas, os plantões. Os perigos. Eu quero passar o máximo de tempo com vocês", eu falo, segurando sua mão.

"Eu não quero que você desista por mim. Por nós", ela fala. "Se eu não estivesse grávida, você-".

"Ei. Não diga isso", beijo sua testa. "Eu acho que minha decisão seria a mesma, mesmo sem a gravidez. E, de qualquer forma, eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ter um filho com você. Agora. A qualquer momento".

"Eu não quero que você se arrependa", ela insiste.

"Eu não vou, eu prometo. Emmett e eu tínhamos alguns planos para quando a gente se aposentasse", conto. "Acho que vou ter que antecipá-los", sorrio.

"Que planos?", ela franze o cenho.

"Bem, nós sempre falamos sobre abrir uma empresa. Consultoria em segurança residencial e comercial. Algo assim".

"Wow. Sério? Isso é...perfeito, eu acho", ela sorri.

"Eu tenho um bom dinheiro guardado e vou receber mais com minha saída da polícia. Posso planejar com calma antes de investir nisso", eu a asseguro. De fato, eu poderia sustentar minha família sem ter que me preocupar com trabalho, mas isso está fora de cogitação. Preciso de alguma atividade e acho que essa é uma boa opção.

"E Emmett entraria nessa?", ela questiona.

"Nós não conversamos sobre isso recentemente. Se ele não quiser entrar agora, eu farei mesmo assim", afirmo.

"Olha, se você tem certeza da sua decisão, eu te apoio. E tenho certeza que esse novo empreendimento terá sucesso", ela me abraça.

"Obrigado, Bella".

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Demorou um pouquinho mais do que o esperado para conseguir postar esse capítulo, pois fiquei sem internet nos últimos dias. É um cap curtinho, mas em breve posto mais. Prometo ;)**

 **Jasper e Edward tiveram uma conversa franca e parece que tudo ficará bem entre eles. E o que acharam da decisão do Edward sobre sua vida profissional?**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e pelos comentários, que são sempre bem vindos! Eu fico feliz em saber o que estão achando da história :)**

 **Uma ótima semana para todos vocês e até breve!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

.

.

.

 _ **No capítulo anterior...**_

" _Eu tenho um bom dinheiro guardado e vou receber mais com minha saída da polícia. Posso planejar com calma antes de investir nisso", eu a asseguro. De fato, eu poderia sustentar minha família sem ter que me preocupar com trabalho, mas isso está fora de cogitação. Preciso de alguma atividade e acho que essa é uma boa opção._

" _E Emmett entraria nessa?", ela questiona._

" _Nós não conversamos sobre isso recentemente. Se ele não quiser entrar agora, eu farei mesmo assim", afirmo._

" _Olha, se você tem certeza da sua decisão, eu te apoio. E tenho certeza que esse novo empreendimento terá sucesso", ela me abraça._

" _Obrigado, Bella"._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Edward POV**_

Dias depois, eu abordo outro assunto que está consumindo meus pensamentos há semanas.

"Eu acho que você poderia se mudar pra cá de uma vez", eu digo enquanto Bella e eu estamos deitados em minha cama, numa noite. Ela me olha com os olhos arregalados, boquiaberta.

"Huh..."

"Bem, eu acho que faz sentido. Você já passa a maioria dos dias aqui. E tem o bebê. Eu quero você aqui. Vocês dois", tento explicar, medindo minhas palavras. Queria dizer tantas coisas, mas tenho medo de que ela se assuste ou que pense que eu a quero aqui somente por causa da gravidez. _Eu nunca sei como dizer o que sinto, o que quero._

 _Seja honesto com ela!_ Esme sempre me diz que esse é o melhor caminho.

"Você sabe o quanto eu te amo", digo. Eu a seguro em meus braços.

"Eu também te amo", ela fala em seguida.

"Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso...eu...eu não sei o que você acha...", gaguejo.

"O que você quer dizer?", Bella pergunta suavemente, depois de me dar uns minutos para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ela vira seu rosto para o meu, ainda em meus braços.

"Casamento", digo e ela ofega. "Não é um pedido. Ainda não. Eu quero me casar com você e quero que vocês dois tenham meu nome. Você e nosso filho", revelo meu desejo. "Se você quiser, é claro. Eu não sei o que você pensa sobre casamentos e-", ela me interrompe.

"Eu...antes...eu nunca havia pensado muito sobre isso. Não até que te conheci", Bella diz. "Então, você entrou em minha vida e eu quero tudo com você", ela diz sorrindo.

Eu a abraço apertado, com o coração cheio de alegria.

"Eu quero que você se mude logo. Nós podemos começar a planejar o quarto do bebê e...Oh, você prefere outro lugar? Quer procurar outro apartamento? Uma casa?", minha mente se enche de pensamentos aleatórios e preocupações desse tipo.

Ela ri. "Eu gosto daqui, Edward", diz, se aconchegando em meu peito. "Eu preciso falar com Rose antes, embora eu imagine que isso não irá surpreendê-la".

"Fale com ela e nós vamos trazer suas coisas", sugiro.

"Não tenho muito. Não pretendo trazer móveis. Só minhas coisas pessoais. Roupas, livros".

"Traga o que você quiser, amor. E sinta-se livre para mudar o que quiser aqui. É sua casa. Nossa casa. Você pode comprar tudo novo se quiser", beijo seu cabelo cheiroso. Ela apenas acena.

Não consigo tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Tudo está indo bem, ela aceitou se mudar e não é contrária a ideia de casamento. Por mim, a gente se casava amanhã mesmo, mas ela merece mais do que algo arranjado às pressas. Mas eu pretendo que a gente se case antes do bebê nascer. O anel eu já tenho. Agora falta esperar pelo momento certo de fazer o pedido.

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

"Ele falou em casamento, Rose!", eu conto para minha amiga. Estou feliz, excitada, assustada...tantas emoções diferentes.

"Nossa! Isso é ótimo", ela me abraça. "Não é?", acrescenta ao me ver meio sem reação à sua euforia.

"Sim. Sim, eu acho. Eu quero ser a esposa dele. Mas eu fico pensando que ele só falou disso porque estou grávida".

"Deixa de ser boba, Bella. Aquele homem te ama e eu tenho certeza que não é só por causa da gravidez. Emmett me disse que o Edward já pensava nisso antes", ela revela. "Não conte para ele que eu disse, mas Em comentou comigo sobre isso logo que você anunciou a gravidez".

 _Hum._

"Você quer se casar, não é? Do que tem receio?", ela pergunta, tentando entender minha reação.

"Eu quero. Eu amo Edward mais do que tudo. A questão é que tudo aconteceu tão de repente. Eu mal assimilei a ideia de que serei mãe e agora vem o pacote completo", solto um riso nervoso. "Mas eu quero me casar com ele, sim. Eu acho que estou com medo de que as coisas mudem entre nós com o bebê e o casamento".

"Eu acho que mudança é inevitável, Bella. Mas isso que não significa que seja ruim. Pode ser melhor, pra fortalecer a vinculo entre vocês", ela opina.

 _Espero que sim._

Eu a abraço. "Obrigada, Rose. Por me ouvir e por não se importar que eu me mude logo".

Ela ficou não ficou chateada quando disse que iria sair do nosso apartamento para morar com Edward. Eu me preocupo com a questão financeira, já que dividíamos todas as despesas, mas ela me tranquilizou e disse que tem tudo sob controle.

"Levando essas malas", aponto para o que eu reuni hoje, "acho que faltará muito pouco".

"Você não deve carregar peso, Bella", Rose adverte. "Edward é quem deveria estar fazendo isso", ela fica brava.

"Ele me pediu para esperar até esta tarde, pois tem terapia agora pela manhã, mas eu queria conversar com você. Sozinha", explico.

"Entendo. Bem, então, eu levo as malas lá para seu carro", ela insiste. "Não carregue peso à toa".

"Tudo bem", concordo, pois sei que ela não vai permitir o contrário. Após acomodar as malas no carro, eu me despeço dela. "A gente se vê hoje à noite".

.

"Droga!", eu jogo o vestido para longe. É a quinta roupa que eu experimento e nada fica bom. Essa é a noite em que sairei com meus amigos para comemorar o _quase_ fim do meu mestrado. O problema é não consigo encontrar o que vestir. Estou na décima quinta semana de gravidez e minhas roupas antigas já estão apertadas. Eu até comprei roupas novas, mas a maioria é casual. Não tem nada especial para vestir hoje.

"O que foi, minha Bella?", Edward entra no quarto. _Provavelmente me ouvir reclamando_. Ele está vestindo uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social verde. Ele é perfeito com qualquer roupa. Seu cabelo está em uma _bagunça controlada_. Tenho vontade de colocar minhas mãos nele...

"Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa", resmungo, apontando para as peças que experimentei. Ele me encara, avaliando meu corpo seminu. Estou apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

"Humm. Bem, se esse é o problema, nós podemos ficar em casa", ele diz, se aproximando, "Eu tenho muitas ideias de como passar tempo", seu nariz roça minha nuca enquanto ele me abraça por trás. "Você é linda".

Suas mãos acariciam meu ventre arredondado. Sem roupa já é possível perceber claramente a gravidez. Ele vive repetindo o quanto está adorando isso. E que mal pode esperar para minha barriga crescer ainda mais.

"Edwaaard", eu me afasto. "Nós temos que ir. E logo, se não quisermos chegar atrasados".

"Então, vamos escolher uma roupa", ele diz, caminhando até o closet. Após avaliar as opções, ele tira um vestido azul que eu já tenho há algum tempo. Ele já me disse que gosta quando eu o uso.

"Mas esse vai ficar justo, assim como os outros", reclamo.

"Experimente", ele pede.

Eu obedeço e coloco o vestido. Olho pra o espelho, observando minha imagem e realmente o vestido está mais justo que antes, mas apenas na barriga, deixando visível a gravidez.

"Ficou ótimo Bella", ele diz. "Eu adoro essa cor em sua pele. Linda!", ele beija meu ombro.

Finco o dente em meu lábio, indecisa.

"Você está maravilhosa, meu amor", ele diz. "Isso aqui", toca meu ventre saliente, "só revela que você está esperando nosso bebê". Ele vira meu corpo, me colocando de frente pra ele. "Você não quer que as pessoas saibam?", ele pergunta, parecendo triste com essa possibilidade.

"Não. Não é isso. A maioria dos meus amigos já sabe", digo. "Eu não sei o que é. Não sei por que estou assim", meus olhos se enchem d'água.

"Shiii. Tudo bem. Não chore", ele me consola. Eu me derreto em seu abraço por alguns minutos.

"Acho que vou com este vestido mesmo", decido.

"Linda", ele beija minha testa mais uma vez. "Quer minha ajuda para terminar de se arrumar?"

"Obrigada, mas eu dou conta", respondo sorrindo agora.

.

"Bella", Emmett grita ao nos ver entrando no pub, no qual ele já está com Rose e outras pessoas. "Oh, meu Deus, você engoliu uma melancia?", ele encara minha barriga e ri alto da sua piada sem graça. _Era só o que me faltava._

"Cale-se, Emmett", Edward ordena ao mesmo tempo em que Rose dá um tapa na cabeça do namorado.

"Ei, eu só estava brincando", ele diz. "Por favor, me perdoe, Bella. É que da última vez que eu te vi, não parecia haver nada aí e agora-".

"Se você disser mais uma palavra Emmett, eu vou te castrar", Rose adverte e ele fica em silêncio.

"Você está linda, Bella", Rose diz ao me abraçar. Edward e eu nos sentamos à mesa junto com os dois.

Angela e Ben chegam minutos depois, juntamente com Kate e Garret. Todos se acomodam e pedem bebidas. Edward ordena um suco natural para nós dois.

"Você pode beber, Edward", eu sussurro em seu ouvido. "Eu estou dirigindo mesmo".

"Eu sei", ele pega minha mão na dele. "Mas vou te acompanhar".

"Como está se sentindo Bella?", Ang pergunta. "Vocês já sabem o sexo do bebê?"

"Estamos bem. Ainda não deu pra ver se é menina ou menino. Esperamos descobrir em breve", digo. Kate se junta à conversa e o assunto que domina o início da noite é minha gravidez.

"Huh, eu vou ao toalete", digo a Edward. Ele se oferece para me acompanhar, mas recua quando Rose se levanta para ir junto.

.

"Você sabe se Jasper vem?", pergunto à Rose enquanto retoco meu batom.

"Huh, eu acho que sim. Vocês não tem se falado?", ela pergunta. "Eu achei que estava tudo certo entre ele e Edward agora".

"Está tudo bem agora, mas eu não falei com ele ultimamente", respondo.

"Ele deve aparecer mais tarde".

.

Quando voltamos, vejo que Leah, Emily e Paul já chegaram. Jasper também está aqui, o que me faz sorrir. Eu abraços todos eles ao me aproximar da nossa mesa.

"Que bom que você veio, Jasper", digo ainda de pé, ao seu lado. Ele sorri em resposta e seus olhos vão para minha barriga.

"Poxa, você já está mostrando", ele coloca a palma da mão sobre a saliência, após pedir permissão. "É incrível a diferença entre poucas semanas".

"Ah, nem me fale. Eu sinto isso é diariamente", comento.

"Olá, pessoal", uma voz chama nossa atenção.

É Maria.

"Oi Bella", ela vem em minha direção e me abraça. "Você é o famoso Edward?", ele pergunta para Jasper. "Bella não pode se calar sobre você", ela sorri.

 _Oh Deus!_

"Huh, não Maria. Esse é Jasper, um amigo", eu me apresso em esclarecer. Ele a encara boquiaberto, assim como Edward.

"Edward", eu estendo minha mão e ele se levanta, me abraçando pela cintura, "essa é Maria. Maria, esse é o meu Edward".

"Oh céus, que vergonha! Me desculpe. É um prazer te conhecer, Edward", ela estende a mão e ele retribui a saudação.

Eu volto ao meu lugar, ao lado de Edward e Maria se senta ao lado de Jasper, em nossa frente.

"Você finalmente vai se livrar do Aro, hein Bella?!", Leah comenta.

"Argh, nem me fale. Esses últimos meses foram terríveis, tendo que aguentar suas exigências loucas. Mas está acabando. Depois da defesa, eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais".

"Amém", Paul diz, brincando.

Alguns casais vão dançar ao som do cantor que está tocando ao vivo e eu aproveito para observar Jasper e Maria, que estão tendo uma conversa profunda, ao que parece. Seus corpos estão levemente inclinados um para o outro e de vez em quando ele sorri. E ela também.

Eu confesso que convidei os dois na esperança de que eles se dessem bem. Ambos estão solteiros e Maria é uma mulher interessante, que faria uma boa namorada para Jasper, em minha opinião.

O olhar de Jasper vem em minha direção. Ele me flagrou. Eu desvio o olhar, não querendo interromper a ligação entre eles.

Eu volto minha atenção para meu namorado, cujos olhos estão olhando para o _casal_ à nossa frente. "Vamos dançar", eu peço. Eu sei que ele não gosta muito, mas geralmente ele não reclama quando eu quero. "Eu só quero me levantar um pouco", acrescento.

Ele acena e nos vamos para um canto mais isolado de onde as pessoas estão dançando. Eu envolvo meus braços em seus pescoço e balanço nossos corpos suavemente.

"Você está bem?", pergunto. Ele está muito quieto. E um tanto quanto carrancudo. Ele apenas acena. "Se for por que Maria te confundiu com Jasper-"

"Não é isso. Não fiquei chateado", ele me interrompe.

"O que é, então? Você mudou desde que eles chegaram", observo.

Ele respira fundo. "Ela se parece com você. Muito".

 _Han?_

 _Bem, ela é morena. Como eu. Olhos castanhos. O cabelo é ondulado e castanho, também. Mas...não vejo tanta semelhança assim._

"Eu...Isso te incomoda?", questiono.

"Não...sim", ele parece frustrado.

Oh. "Por quê?". _Ele a acha mais bonita? É isso?_

"Eu não sei".

"Você...ela é bonita pra você? Você...", pensamentos irracionais se propagam na minha cabeça.

"Bella. Se eu disse que ela é parecida com você, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ela não é bonita, mas-"

"Você ficou olhando na direção deles. Eu achei que era para Jasper, mas...foi pra ela", eu tento me afastar, mas ele impede.

"Não, Bella", ele me puxa para mais perto, aproximando nossos rostos. "Nem pense nisso. Só existe você pra mim. Eu estou incomodado porque Jasper parece estar hipnotizado por ela e eu fico pensando que é só porque ela se parece com você. Eu sei é bobeira da minha parte, mas me pegou de surpresa. Só isso", ela me dá um sorriso apaziguador.

 _Eu fico aliviado, admito_. É ciúmes de Jasper ainda. "Você não acha que ela é mais bonita? Mais magra?".

Ele ri. "Bella, bobinha. Vocês podem ter semelhanças, mas ela não se compara a você. Seu lindo rosto, sua pele tão macia...parece uma porcelana. Sua boca carnuda", ele fala em meu ouvido, "e gostosa, que eu amo beijar. Seu corpo foi feito para o meu. Eu amo suas curvas, amo tudo em você", ele diz, fazendo minha pele arrepiar. Ele afasta o rosto para me olhar. "Desculpe-me se eu fiz você pensar outra coisa. Eu não estava olhando para sua amiga. Eu estava olhando para Jasper".

"Desculpe-me, também", falo. _Pelo meu ciúme bobo_. "Eu te amo".

Ele me beija delicadamente nos lábios uma vez. Então, o beijo seguinte é mais apaixonado. Nossas línguas se enrocam, se acariciam por longos minutos. Ofegante, ele cessa o contato. "Temos que parar", ele murmura baixinho. "Eu quero fazer amor com você", sussurra em meu ouvido, antes de mordiscá-lo. Descendo pela minha garganta, seus lábios parecem incendiar minha pele por onde passam.

"Em casa. Mais tarde", eu digo, tão excitada quanto ele está.

Eu pego sua mão, para voltarmos à mesa, mas falo antes. "Tente não se incomodar com Jasper e Maria. Eu confesso que quando os convidei, pensei na possibilidade deles se darem bem e se tornarem um casal. Tudo bem?".

"Tudo o que você quiser, minha Bella".

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoas!**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários :D Adoro ler a opinião de vocês a respeito da história!**

 **O que acharam de hoje?**

 **Beijos para tod s e até o fim de semana!**

 **T. Darcy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bella POV**_

 _ *** 16 semanas de gravidez ***_

A sensação de algo em minha pele vai me despertando aos poucos. Em meu rosto, meu ombro, o topo dos seios. _Huumm_. Relutante, abro meus olhos. Pisco algumas vezes, me ajustando à claridade.

"Bom dia, meu amor", Edward murmura. Sinto seus lábios em minha pele. Não há nenhuma coerência em seus movimentos. Ele beija pontos aleatórios.

"Bom dia", minha voz sai rouca. "O que você está fazendo?".

Mais um beijo. "Procurando suas pintinhas". Minha pele clara é cheia de pequenas pintas pretas e sardas nas bochechas.

"Procurando com sua boca?".

"Exatamente. Eu quero beijar cada uma delas", ele responde, continuando a exploração pelo meu corpo. "Por mais que eu queira continuar, temos consulta daqui pouco mais de uma hora", ele lembra.

 _É verdade! Espero descobrir o sexo do nosso bebê hoje!_

"Você ainda não vai me dizer o que prefere?", pergunto mais uma vez.

"Eu já disse que não importa o sexo, Bella. É nosso filho e vou amá-lo mais que tudo, como eu amo você".

 _Oh, Edward._ Eu ainda me derreto com suas declarações, mesmo após tantos meses de namoro. O beijo de boca fechada em resposta. Beijos apaixonados sós depois de escovar os dentes.

"Argh, você é chato!", eu brinco por não conseguir que ele confesse sua preferência. Acho que ele quer uma menina. Mas eu sempre penso no bebê como um menino.

"Pare de reclamar e vamos tomar café da manhã antes que a gente se atrase", ele diz e me ajuda a sair da cama.

.

.

Edward segura minha mão durante o exame de ultrassom.

"Vamos ver se a hoje a gente consegue ver se temos um menino ou uma garotinha aí", a médica manuseia o aparelho e olha para o monitor. Meus olhos seguem, mas não consigo identificar nada. Viro para ver Edward também de olho na tela.

"Aqui", ela diz. "Muito bem. Prontos para saber?", ela pergunta.

"Sim", digo emocionada. Me seguro para não começar a chorar. Edward aperta minha mãe.

"É uma menina", ela declara.

"Menina?!", Edward diz com a voz embargada. Ele sorri e se inclina para beijar meu rosto. "Uma filha, meu amor".

"Sim, nossa menina", digo e sinto algumas lágrimas escaparem, mas Edward está ali para pegá-las.

.

.

"Que tal Megan? Abby?", Edward sugere.

"Não".

Ele ri. "Você rejeita todas as minhas ideias de nome. Eu aposto que você já tem algum em mente".

"Eu penso em alguns", confesso, "mas quero ouvir sua opinião antes de dizer meus preferidos".

"Mandy?"

"Huh, não sei".

"Paula? Kate? Annabelle?", ele tenta mais alguns. "Esse último teria um pouquinho de você. Poderíamos chamá-la de Belle", ele ri.

"Não!", eu protesto "Imagina...você gritando pela casa: Bellaaa? Belleee? De jeito nenhum".

Ele cai na risada.

Estamos nisso há quase uma semana, desde que descobrimos o sexo do bebê. Passamos horas pensando em nomes, planejando o quarto dela...tudo ainda só em nossas cabeças. Quero esperar o dia da minha defesa – na próxima semana – passar, para poder mergulhar nesse _novo mundo_ , sem outras preocupações.

"Me fala o seu preferido, por favor", ele pede, acariciando nossa _pequena_.

"E se você não gostar?", questiono.

"Pelo seu medo, deve ser um nome horrível. Mas diga logo, eu prometo ser sincero".

"Tá bem", eu cedo. "É um nome que eu ouvi em uma música há muito tempo. Uma daquelas músicas que nos marcam, sabe? O nome é Amie", digo timidamente, com medo de que ele odeie.

"Amie", ele repete, parecendo testar como soa. "Amie. Nossa Amie". Ele busca meus olhos e sorri. "Eu gosto".

"Sério?"

"Sim, é um nome bonito", ele afirma. "E tem um significado pra você, então eu acho que é a escolha perfeita".

Suas palavras me fazer sorrir. "É Amie, então".

.

"Eu imagino que você queira que a Rose seja a madrinha", Edward comenta mais tarde, no mesmo dia.

"Claro. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Você pensou em outra pessoa?"

"Não. Eu concordo que seja Rose. Eu estava pensando no Emmett como padrinho. Ele é como um irmão pra mim".

"Eu também pensei nele", digo. "Sei o quanto ele é importante para você. Eles vão enlouquecer quando a gente os convidar", já posso imaginar.

"Eles ficarão felizes", Edward concorda.

.

.

"Você é brilhante e tudo vai dar certo", Edward diz, na tentativa de me acalmar. Hoje é o dia da defesa da minha dissertação e acho que nunca estive mais ansiosa em minha vida. "Você está preparada e nós estaremos todos lá, torcendo por você". Eu aceno e nós saímos de casa rumo à Universidade.

Ao chegar lá, meus amigos já estão em esperando, bem como os Cullen. Até mesmo Esme e Carlisle vieram. Cumprimento Aro e os professores que participam da defesa. O tempo parece voar e estou tremendo quando começo a apresentação da minha pesquisa. Na medida em que os minutos passam, eu vou me acalmando. Os trinta minutos que tenho acabam num piscar de olhos e os professores se acomodam para começar me questionar.

Diferente do que eu imaginava, me sinto mais tranquila durante a arguição do que quando fiz a exposição oral da pesquisa momentos atrás. Um a um, os professores tecem elogios e sugestões de melhorias sobre a dissertação e consigo respondê-los com propriedade e segurança.

O tempo continua voando e já está na hora da banca decidir se devo ser aprovado. Aro pede que todos se retirem da sala, como de praxe, enquanto eles deliberam. Ao sair, todos vêm me abraçar e parabenizar.

"Você está bem?", Edward pergunta quando nos afastamos um pouco da movimentação.

"Sim. Agora estou", digo sorrindo. É um grande alívio. Parece que tirei um peso enorme das costas. "Huh, eu só preciso ir ao banheiro". Esse é um dos incômodos da gravidez, parece que minha bexiga diminuiu.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Aro os convida para voltar à sala. Ele lê a ata da defesa e comunica a decisão dos membros da banca: aprovada. Meus amigos aplaudem e meu sorriso cresce. Com lágrimas nos olhos, abraço a todos eles mais uma vez. Cumprimento a banca e esse é o fim. Dediquei dois anos da minha vida para chegar até aqui. E por mais exaustivo e difícil que tenha sido em alguns momentos, valeu a pena porque é o que eu amo fazer.

.

.

 _ *** 19 semanas de gravidez ***_

"Acho que o berço pode ficar aqui. O que acha, Esme?". Eu não sei o que eu faria sem ela aqui, para me ajudar. E o fato de que ela entende tudo de decoração, torna seu auxílio ainda mais valioso. Estamos montando o quarto da Amie. Começamos na semana passada, quando compramos alguns móveis. Já temos berço, uma cômoda e guarda-roupa. Além disso, estamos decorando o espaço com itens e tecidos em poá rosa claro. Não há nenhum tema específico e ainda falta muita coisa, mas está ficando lindo.

"Essa posição é perfeita, pois deixa todo esse espaço livre e está entre a cadeira de balanço e o do trocador", Esme opina. "Quando Amie crescer um pouco podemos adicionar uma cama, sem problema. É algo que muitas mães fazem, até mesmo quando a criança está pequena, pois é um lugar mais confortável para estar com o bebê".

"Edward, pode colocar aqui mesmo, então". Ele está fazendo o serviço pesado. E Emmett, que ficou muito feliz com o posto de padrinho, também vem ajudar quando pode.

Ele ajeita o berço, encostando-o à parede. "Pronto".

"Obrigada, amor", digo.

"Oh, Bella. Eu encomendei algumas peças para enfeitar o quarto e devem ser entregue ainda essa semana, aqui", Esme comenta. "Tenho certeza que você vai amar".

"Muito obrigada, Esme. Por tudo", a abraço.

"Imagina, querida. É um prazer", ela diz. "Bem, eu já vou, Carlsile já deve estar chegando em casa. Se precisa, é só me chamar", fala e depois se despede de Edward também.

.

.

"Por enquanto são apenas esses aspectos que precisam ser revistos, Amum", Edward está ao telefone com o homem que está desenvolvendo o site para seu novo negócio. Ele já está vendo a questão da documentação para abrir legalmente uma empresa que presta serviços de consultoria em segurança. Eu fico feliz em vê-lo animado com esse projeto. Logo que ele me falou a respeito dessa ideia, eu fiquei receosa de que não fosse algo que ele realmente queria e gostaria de fazer para viver. Mas ele já está empolgado e acho que continuará assim.

"Perfeito. A gente se fala depois, então", ele termina a ligação.

"E aí?", pergunto, sentando-me ao seu lado no sofá. "O que ele achou das mudanças que você pediu?".

"Ele entendeu. Para o meu tipo de serviço, o site sendo organizado desse jeito que eu pedi, fica melhor. Conversei com Emmett antes, para saber a opinião de outra pessoa e ele concordou comigo".

"Amum foi muito bem recomendado. Tenho certeza que ficará ótimo".

"Eu acredito que sim", ele diz sorridente. "Ah, eu esqueci de te falar mais cedo. Quando você estava na rua, Seth me ligou. O carro adaptado já está pronto".

"Oh, isso é bom", digo, tentando demostrar entusiasmo. Estou feliz sim, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que ele está um pouco inseguro em dirigir. Não foram tantas adaptações, mas já faz diferença.

"Sim, ele trará amanhã e me indicou uma pessoa para me orientar e acompanhar nesse início", ele revela.

Isso me deixa mais tranquila. "Vai ser bom ter alguém...é ótimo!".

.

.

 _ *** 21 semanas de gravidez ***_

"Wow", grito ao sentir um cutucão na barriga.

"Bella?", Edward corre para meu lado. "Você tá bem?".

Eu sorrio. "Sim. Sua filha é que me deu um chute daqueles".

Nas últimas duas semanas seus movimentos estão mais evidentes e Edward adora senti-los.

"Menininha do papai", Edward se inclina para falar com nossa filha, "tenha cuidado com a mamãe. Não chute muito forte, ouviu?! Se você gosta de chutar, guarde isso para quando você sair. Eu vou te ensinar a jogar futebol e você vai poder chutar o quão forte quiser. Eu te amo". Ele beija meu ventre quando termina seu discurso, mantando suas mãos ali. Eu a sinto se mexer de novo.

.

.

"Eu dormi com Jasper".

Eu engasgo e quase cuspo o chá que estou tomando. Me encontrei com Rose e Maria ara colocar ao papo em dia e comprar algumas coisinhas para meu bebê. Estamos sentadas num Café e Maria acaba de fazer a confissão. Eu sabia que os dois estavam saindo, se conhecendo melhor. Eu não sabia é que já estava nesse ponto.

"Bella! Você está bem?", Rose me acode. Eu aceno e logo me recupero.

"Huh, Maria me pegou de surpresa", digo, fazendo-as rir. "Então, vocês estão se dando bem...eu fico feliz, Maria".

"Sim. Ele é...ah, perfeito. Até agora ele é perfeito", ela diz entre suspiros.

"Vamos, mulher. Como foi o sexo? Como ele é?", Rose pergunta.

"Ele é seu cunhado, Rose", digo. "Você quer mesmo saber essas coisas?", brinco.

"Ele é meu cunhado, não meu irmão. Isso sim seria nojento", ela faz uma careta. "Maria, eu sei que a Bella não gosta de revelar tudo. Eu tive que arrancar algumas coisas dela sobre sua intimidade com o Edward. Tudo bem se você for assim, também, mas conte alguma coisa pelo menos", ela insiste e nossa amiga conta sobre sua noite com Jasper.

.

Chego em casa no início da noite. Rose me deu carona, pois eu estou evitando dirigir sempre que posso. Seguro minhas sacolas de compras em uma das mãos para abrir a porta. Edward me saúda assim que entro.

"Oi, meu amor", ele beija meus lábios suavemente. "Estava com saudade", acrescenta.

Coloco as compras no chão e o abraço. "Nós também", respondo e o beijo de novo.

"Cansada?", ele pergunta.

"Não muito. Nós fomos apenas a duas lojas e depois nos sentamos para comer algo. Foi divertido".

"Que bom que você aproveitou o dia. Bom, eu saí mais cedo e também fiz umas compras...estão no quarto da Amie. Por que você não vai lá dar uma olhadinha?", ele sugere, me encarando.

"Huh, claro. Vou lavar as mãos e irei ver". Pego minhas sacolas e levo para meu quarto. No banheiro lavo as mãos e meu rosto antes de ir ao quarto da nossa filha. Vejo que Edward já organizou as encomendas que Esme comprou e chegaram ontem, deixando o quarto mais lindo ainda.

Há um balão pendurado no teto do quarto, acima do berço, com uma seta apontada para baixo e escrito 'Aqui'.

 _O que aquele homem está aprontando?_

Sigo até o berço e prendo minha respiração. _Oh meu Deus! Ele fez isso. É...perfeito!_

Aberto em cima do colchão do berço tem um macacão de menina, para nossa filha, na cor rosa claro e há algo escrito nele: _'Mamãe, você quer se casar com meu papai?'_. Ao lado, está um caixinha de veludo.

Trêmula, estico minha mão para pegar a caixa. Abro com cuidado e o anel é lindo. É delicado, nada muito chamativo. Escuto um suspiro atrás de mim. _Edward._ Viro-me para encará-lo.

"Bella, meu amor", ele se aproxima. "Você vai me fazer um homem ainda mais feliz e se casar comigo?".

 _Não há nada de grandioso em seu pedido ou discurso, mas é a cara dele. É a minha cara. É especial. Não poderia haver uma proposta melhor do que essa. Estou encantada!_

"Oh, Edward", me jogo em seus braços. "Eu aceito. Sim, mil vezes sim".

Ele ri e me abraça apertado, levantando-me do chão.

"Não", digo rindo. "Não faça esforço. A prótese", digo suavemente e ele me coloca no chão.

"Eu te amo", falo.

Ele pega o anel e o coloca em meu dedo. "Eu te amo. Obrigado, meu amor. Obrigado. Minha Bella", ele murmura entre beijos.

.

.

.

 **Oieee.**

 **Então, muitas coisas acontecendo nesse capítulo, não é?**

 **O que acharam do pedido de casamento?**

 **Espero comentários ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura** _ **e feedback**_ **.**

 **Até a próxima semana.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bella POV**_

 _ *** 25 semanas de gravidez ***_

"Minha princesinha, a médica disse que você já pode ouvir a minha voz", Edward conversa com minha barriga. "Eu mal posso esperar para te ver, te segurar em meus braços", ele beija minha pele esticada.

Hoje fomos a mais consulta e tudo está bem, graças a Deus. Eu comecei a sentir mais dores nas costas e câimbras, mas Carmen disse que é natural que esses sintomas aumentem daqui pra frente.

Quando termina de falar com nossa filha, ele se aconchega comigo na cama, me abraçando. "E como você está, Sra. Masen?".

 _Sim, eu sou a senhora Edward Masen!_

 _Isabella Masen._

Após o inesquecível e irrecusável pedido dele, nós conversamos sobre o que gostaríamos de fazer. Ele me deixou à vontade para decidir o tipo de casamento que eu gostaria de ter. Não nego que seria incrível ter uma grande festa com nossos amigos e toda a família, mas eu decidi deixar essa parte para depois. Então, tivemos apenas um casamento civil, discreto. Meus pais compareceram e também nossos amigos mais íntimos, como os Cullen e Rose. Isso aconteceu há três dias. Foi bem ver minha mãe de novo. Ela ainda não tinha me visto _tão grávida_ e chorou durante a simples cerimônia. Ela e Esme se dispuseram a organizar uma festa de casamento apropriada daqui a alguns meses, quando Amie já tiver nascido.

"Estou muito bem, marido", digo. "Só um pouco cansada". Mais cedo eu estava organizando algumas coisas no quarto da nossa filha.

"Você não pode se exceder, amor. Eu quero que vocês duas fiquem bem", Edward fala com carinho. "Eu preciso ver Seth. Você se importa em ficar sozinha por algumas horas?".

"Não tem problema. Ficaremos bem", respondo. "Você vai dirigindo?". Ele já está com seu carro e dirigiu algumas poucas vezes desde então.

"Sim. Vou de carro", ela afirma.

"Ok. Tenha cuidado", peço.

"Sempre", ele me beija em despedida e eu logo adormeço em nossa cama.

.

.

 _ *** 27 semanas de gravidez ***_

"E como está a vida de casada?", Rose pergunta. Estamos em minha casa, numa espécie de encontro triplo. Eu e meu marido, Rose e Em, Maria e Jasper. Era para irmos a um novo restaurante hoje, mas eu me senti um pouco indisposta e Edward reorganizou tudo. E aqui estamos. Os homens estão conversando na cozinha, enquanto preparam o jantar.

A pergunta me faz sorrir. "Nada mudou, não de verdade. Pelo menos não algo palpável, já que estávamos morando juntos já. Mas ao mesmo tempo, é diferente. Eu me sinto ainda mais ligada a ele. Talvez seja a gravidez, também", dou de ombros.

"E a lua de mel?", Maria questiona.

"Não foi bem uma lua de mel. Passamos alguns dias num _resort_ em _Mercer Island,_ na semana passada", conto. "Foi ótimo". _Hum_ , foi realmente maravilhoso. A ilha é bonita e foi a primeira vez que Edward ficou dias fora de casa depois da amputação. E correu tudo bem. Isso nos deixou muito contentes. Além disso, na lua de mel, nós não poderíamos deixar de passar horas e horas na cama. E assim fizemos.

"Só isso que você vai contar?", Rose indaga.

"Eu não vou contar os detalhes, Rose. Desista. Minha intimidade fica apenas entre eu e meu marido", falo, fazendo Maria rir.

"Huh, eu preciso ir ao banheiro", digo e me levanto do sofá, deixando as meninas.

Quando retorno para a sala, paro na porta da cozinha e o cheiro do jantar me deixa com água na boca. _Eu vivo com fome ultimamente_. Vejo Jasper e Edward _lutando_ para terminar a comida enquanto Em apenas bebe sua cerveja.

Ao me ver, Edward pergunta se eu preciso de algo. "Não. Estou apenas verificando se vocês ainda não destruíram minha cozinha".

Emmett dá uma alta gargalhada e Jasper finge estar ofendido. "Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim, Bella. Eu já cozinhei na casa de Esme antes e nunca causei nenhum dano. Nada muito sério, pelo menos", acrescenta.

É bom vê-lo mais descontraído e alegre. Estar com Maria está fazendo muito bem a ele. E ver que ele e Edward estão se dando bem mais uma vez, agindo como antes, me deixa muito feliz.

Meia hora depois, eles tiram uma travessa de lasanha do forno e colocam à mesa, junto com arroz e salada.

.

"Alice me ligou na semana passada", Jasper comenta quando estamos mais afastados dos outros.

"Uau. Você diz que ela manda e-mails às vezes, mas é raro ligar", lembro.

"Sim. Eu acho que ela viu alguma foto minha com Maria nas redes sociais. Daquele dia em que comemoramos sua defesa de dissertação", ele explica. "Ela tentou manter a conversa casual, mas acabou perguntando se estou saindo com alguém".

"E você? O que disse?"

"A verdade. Disse que conheci alguém interessante e começamos a sair...ela disse que saiu com uma pessoa lá, mas que já terminou. Eu...eu não sei o que ela quer. Eu não vou ficar esperando que ela volte...quando ela se cansar".

"Eu gosto...gostava da Alice quando a conheci. Sei que vocês tinham algo muito forte. Eu acho que você tem que pensar é no que você quer. Se você a ama e estiver disposto a aceitar essa situação, então vá atrás dela ou...eu não sei. Mas você me parece estar se dando bem com a Maria. Você está mais alegre que nos últimos meses. Eu só...eu não quero que a Maria sofra, também. Nenhum de vocês. Os dois são meus amigos".

"Eu gosto dela. Maria", ele sorri. "Ela sabe sobre Alice", acrescenta com a expressão mais séria agora. "E nós estamos vendo aonde _isso_ vai dar".

.

.

 _ *** 31 semanas de gravidez ***_

Encaro meu corpo nu, no espelho do quarto, após sair do banho. "Huh, estou enorme", resmungo.

"Você está linda", a voz de Edward me surpreende. Ele está na porta. Não o havia notado ali. Ele se aproxima e me abraça por trás. "Tão linda como sempre. E carregando nossa menina", ele começa a beijar minha nuca e acaricia minha barriga rechonchuda. "Ainda mais bonita".

Suas mãos sobem para meus seios sensíveis, me fazendo ofegar. Ele brinca com meus mamilos, apertando-os com delicadeza. Seu corpo está pressionado ao meu e posso sentir sua ereção crescer. _Humm_. Edward leva uma das mãos para baixo, seus dedos exploram minha boceta, me deixando excitada. _Já faz dias que não fazemos amor_. Nem sempre estou disposta por causa da gravidez, mas agora eu o quero.

"Edward", eu me viro para poder beijá-lo, mas isso interrompe a exploração de seus dedos. Ele retribui ao beijo com desejo, deixando nossas línguas se envolverem. "Eu quero você".

"Eu te quero, sempre", ele responde.

"Cama", eu peço. Após mais um beijo, ele atende ao meu pedido e eu me deito de costas, com sua ajuda. Ele se senta ao meu lado e começa a tirar a prótese. Deitando-se ao meu lado, ele volta a acariciar meu corpo, me deixando cada vez mais necessitada.

"De lado?", ele pergunta. Essa tem sido a posição mais confortável. Eu aceno e me viro. Seu corpo logo encosta no meu e sinto seu pênis cutucar minhas costas. Ele se posiciona e me penetra lentamente.

"Ahhhh", ele geme. Suas investidas são lentas e profundas. "Eu te amo". Sua boca está em minha nuca, meus ombros, aonde ele consegue alcançar.

.

"Vou ligar para Esme e dizer que nos atrasaremos", Edward diz após nosso sexo. Eu estou sonolenta. _Satisfeita e sonolenta_. Resmungo em concordância, fazendo-o rir. "Você vai dormir?"

"Bem que eu queria", me viro e o vejo colocando a prótese, já usando com sua calça de volta. "Mas eles estão nos esperando para o almoço". Verifico o relógio e são quase 13 horas. _Droga! Já estamos atrasados._

"Direi que estaremos daqui uma hora", ele diz e se levanta da cama.

"Eu vou me trocar".

.

Edward estaciona na garagem dos Cullen e somos recebidos por Carlisle. "Bella! Como vocês estão?", ele pergunta enquanto me abraça. "Edward. Entrem, por favor".

"Estamos bem, obrigada", respondo.

"E esse garotinha? Estamos crescendo muito, hein pequena Amie!?", ele afaga minha barriga.

"Ela está com 2,2 kg", informo. "A médica disse que ela está se desenvolvendo bem".

"Olá, Bella. Edward", encontramos Esme na sala. "Que bom que vocês chegaram", ela nos abraça. "Jasper já está aqui. E ele trouxe uma garota", Esme sussurra. "Maria".

 _Oh. Ele a está apresentando aos pais. Então, está ficando sério ao que parece._

"Nós a conhecemos", digo.

"Ela parece ser uma boa moça. Ele merece alguém que o faça feliz...depois de Ali-".

"Olá a todos", a voz de Jasper interrompe sua mãe. Ele e Maria estão descendo as escadas.

"Bem, todos estão aqui e o almoço já está pronto. Vamos lá", Esme nos guia até a mesa.

.

.

.

 _ *** 36 semanas de gravidez ***_

"Até amanhã, então, Sr. Alvarez", Edward desliga o telefone sorridente. Ele vem em minha direção em nossa sala e me abraça. "Vou me encontrar com meu primeiro cliente amanhã".

"É mesmo? Quem é?", eu pergunto, animada por ele.

"Um conhecido de Carlisle e Esme. O Sr. Alvarez está se mudando para uma casa nova e quer melhorar a segurança do local".

"Isso é ótimo, meu amor", eu o abraço. "É o primeiro de muito, eu tenho certeza".

Ele sorri em resposta.

"Você ficará bem sozinha?", ele pergunta, ainda mais preocupado na reta final da gravidez. "Eu não devo demorar muito, mas-".

"Vá e faça seu trabalho sem pressa, Edward. Ainda faltam algumas semanas. E eu posso ligar para você ou para Esme ou Rose se me sentir mal. Mas não vai acontecer".

"Tudo bem", ele reponde.

.

.

Dois dias depois, eu acompanho Edward para encontrarmos Seth. A prótese definitiva ficou pronta e Edward vai pegá-la. Era preciso esperar alguns meses para que o processo de cicatrização interno avançasse e que a perna se moldasse à prótese provisória.

"Bella, querida", Seth me abraça. "Uau, eu não te vejo há meses. Essa menina não vai sair daí, não?".

"Oi Seth. Ainda falta mais um pouquinho, mas eu não vejo a hora que ela nasça".

"Sentem-se e fiquem à vontade", ele diz quando estamos em sua sala. "Aqui está a prótese definitiva. Como vocês pode ver, é muito parecida com a provisória. O que muda é tamanho, essa é um pouco mais fina e você não precisará de muitas meias para o coto, Edward. E o acabamento está feito, preenchida com espuma por fora, na cor da sua pele. Vamos tentar?".

Ele ajuda meu marido a trocar as próteses e Edward dá alguns passos com a nova.

"Ele pode incomodar um pouco no início, assim como aconteceu com a provisória no início. É um período de adaptação natural, mas fica melhor. Em breve, você estará andando normalmente. É muito provável que nem manque depois de algum tempo".

Edward continua andando, mas fica evidente que ele está sentindo dor.

"Assim como antes, tente ficar o máximo de tempo com a prótese, mas se machucar muito, tire e coloque de novo depois. E qualquer alteração, podem me procurar".

"Obrigado, Seth", Edward diz. "Parece estar apertando, como antes mesmo, mas pelo menos agora eu sei que isso passa".

"É isso mesmo", Seth confirma. "E o carro? Já está dirigindo?"

"Sim. No início eu não andava muito, mas agora dirijo todos os dias", ele confessa.

"É uma questão de adaptação e de sentir mais seguro. Fico feliz que esteja dando certo", o homem moreno fala. "Se você for voltar dirigindo, coloque a prótese antiga, por garantia. Em casa você troca de novo".

"Claro", Edward concorda. Após trocar mais uma vez, nos despedimos de Seth.

"Obrigada por tudo", eu falo.

"Imagina Bella. É o meu trabalho e é um prazer", ele responde. "Eu espero que vocês voltem em breve, para que eu possa conhecer a filha de vocês. Ficarei esperando uma visita".

"Pode deixar que você a conhecerá, sim".

.

.

.

 _ *** 39 semanas de gravidez ***_

Numa quarta-feira à tarde, pouco mais de uma semana para o Natal, estou embrulhando os presentes que comprei para a data quando começo a sentir algumas contrações mais fortes, diferentes das que senti durante a gravidez.

 _Edward não está aqui._ Pelo horário, ele deve estar terminando uma reunião com um cliente.

 _Pode não ser nada_ , penso. Decido esperar mais um tempo para ver se vai aumentar.

E isso acontece. A intensidade aumenta e o espaço de tempo entre as contrações diminui.

"Ai". Dói muito.

Eu não quero ligar para ele, pois tenho medo que ele volte dirigindo apressadamente. Opto por ligar para Esme primeiro. Ela atende logo e eu explico o que sinto. Parece que minha Amie está mesmo chegando. Ela me orienta a ligar para Carmen e esperar que ela chegue aqui em casa.

Eu me levanto com dificuldade, mas consigo ir até meu quarto para me trocar e pegar a bolsa que levarei para a maternidade. Nesse meio tempo, ouço a porta da frente abrir.

"Bella?", Edward me chama.

"No quarto".

Segundos depois, ele aparece. "Ei", vem em minha direção. Sinto outra contração forte, mas tento ignorar. "O que é? Você está bem?", ele percebe pela minha expressão.

"Sim, estou bem", consigo responder, um pouco ofegante. Ele abre a boca para falar, mas a campainha toca. "Deve ser Esme. Ela vai os levar para o hospital porque sua filha vai nascer", eu explico, deixando-o boquiaberto.

.

.

.

 **Então, eles se casaram! Danados rsrsrs**

 **E a pequena mie está para chegar. Ela será parecida com a mãe ou pai?**

 **E Edward continua se adaptando à nova vida, agora com um novo trabalho, também.**

 **Comentários? Adoraria ouvir a opinião de vocês.**

 **Até a próxima semana.**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BPOV**_

 _ **No capítulo anterior...**_

" _Bella?", Edward me chama._

" _No quarto"._

 _Segundos depois, ele aparece. "Ei", vem em minha direção. Sinto outra contração forte, mas tento ignorar. "O que é? Você está bem?", ele percebe pela minha expressão._

" _Sim, estou bem", consigo responder, um pouco ofegante. Ele abre a boca para falar, mas a campainha toca. "Deve ser Esme. Ela vai nos levar para o hospital porque sua filha vai nascer", eu explico, deixando-o boquiaberto._

.

 _ **Edward POV**_

 _Aime._

 _Bella vai dar a luz._

Sua expressão é claramente de alguém que está sentindo muita dor. E ela está tentando aguentar sem demonstrar isso.

"Edward? Abra a porta pra Esme", Bella pede.

 _Huh. A porta._

Ando até a sala e deixo Esme entrar.

"Oh, meu querido. Você já chegou", ela me abraça. "Bella me ligou minutos atrás e eu vim o mais rápido que pude".

"Por que ela não me ligou?", a pergunta me escapa.

"Porque eu sabia que você já estava chegando e não queria que você dirigisse com pressa", Bella responde ao voltar para a sala, caminhando lentamente. Eu vou até ela, amparando-a.

"Há quanto tempo está sentindo contração? Tá marcando o tempo entre elas?", pergunto. "Sente-se. Não! Vamos para o hospital".

Bella ri. "Nós vamos para o hospital. Eu falei com Carmen e ela vai nos esperar lá", minha esposa explica.

Eu beijo sua testa. "Sinto muito que você esteja com dor", digo. "Mas eu estou feliz que Amie vai se juntar a nós".

"A bolsa com tudo o que precisarei está no quarto. Você pode pegar?", ela pede. Eu aceno e deixo Esme de olho nela. No quarto, pego também meu carregador de celular e outros itens que posso precisar. Não sei quanto tempo ficaremos no hospital.

"Pronto. Tudo certo", digo ao voltar. Estou tentando me manter clamo, mas por dentro estou ansioso demais. Desejei tanto esse momento, mas é assustador.

"Vamos, então. Vamos em meu carro", Esme sugere e eu concordo.

.

"Eu não entendo por que está demorando tanto", reclamo. Estou sentado na sala de espera do hospital, com Carlisle, Rose, Emmett e Jasper.

"É normal, filho", Carlisle tenta me tranquilizar. "Eles devem te chamar daqui a pouco para se preparar para o parto. Se você quiser assistir".

"Claro que sim", digo com firmeza. _Quero estar lá quando nossa filha nascer._

Algum tempo depois, Esme aparece com uma enfermeira ao seu lado. "O pai da criança pode se preparar", a mulher diz.

Eu me levanto rapidamente e ela me guia até uma sala para colocar o tecido protetor e touca, após me limpar. Faço isso rapidamente para encontrar Bella. A enfermeira me leva até a sala de parto, onde minha esposa já está deitada. Carmen chega logo depois.

"Oi, amor", me aproximo de Bella. "Como está?".

Ela geme em resposta, sorrindo fracamente. Eu beijo sua testa, me sentindo impotente por não poder tirar sua dor.

.

Carmen conversa com a enfermeira sobre a dilatação e diz que está na hora. Segurando a mão de Bella, eu digo palavras de carinho e a incentivo enquanto ela faz força, obedecendo às instruções da médica.

"Só mais um pouco, Bella", Carmen pede. "Ela já está vindo. Respire fundo e tente mais uma vez".

Bella obedece e pouco depois eu _a_ vejo. Minha Amie. O choro vem em seguida e alguém coloca uma tesoura em minha mãe para cortar o cordão umbilical. Eu faço isso com cuidado, mas as mãos estão tremendo. Depois de enrolar o bebê em uma manta, a enfermeira a coloca nos braços de Bella, que está chorando e beijando a cabecinha de nossa filha.

A cena é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer. As duas pessoas mais importantes nesse mundo pra mim. Minha esposa e minha filha. _Amie é linda_. Ela é grande. Eu observo todos os detalhes enquanto ela está no colo da mãe. Tem um pouquinho de cabelo castanho, mas é mais claro que o de Bella. _Ela é perfeita_.

"Sim, ela é", Bella diz, indicando eu disse em voz alta.

"Obrigado, minha Bella".

.

.

Em nossa primeira noite em casa, Bella e eu tentamos nos ajustar à rotina com um recém-nascido em casa. Colocamos o berço ao lado de nossa cama, pois Bella ainda deve ficar de repouso e eu não consigo levantar da cama tão rápido, já que tiro a prótese para dormir e tenho que colocá-la de novo para me levantar quando Amie chora. Então, foi mais fácil colocar o berço junto à cama enquanto Bella se recupera do parto.

Eu termino de preparar o café da manhã de Bella e levo a bandeja para o quarto. Ela esta amamentando nossa menina. Amie, gulosa, suga o peito de Bella com vontade. Ela é um bebê tranquilo, exceto quando está com fome. Nesse caso, ela chora tão alto que nem parece ter apenas uma semana de vida.

"Pode colocar meu alimento na cômoda", ela aponta para seu lado. "Eu como depois que ela terminar". Eu as observo, me sentindo absolutamente feliz. Completo. É um sentimento até difícil de descrever. Eu poderia passar horas vendo as duas. _E eu faço isso, se é pra dizer a verdade._

"Pode me dar a Amie", eu digo quando minha pequena já está satisfeita. _Assim, Bella pode se alimentar_. Minha esposa beija a testa de nossa filha antes de colocá-la em meus braços. Amie se remexe, sonolenta. "Vemos dormir, meu amorzinho", eu sussurro para ela. Cantarolo uma canção de ninar e logo ela adormece de vez.

.

.

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Shhi, shhi", eu pego Amie em seu berço. É madrugada e ela acordou. Provavelmente querendo mamar. Ela completou um mês ontem. E a cada dia que passa eu sinto meu amor se ampliar, é algo inexplicável. Ela é tudo o de mais precioso que tenho. É um amor que não se compara com nada mais.

Sento-me novamente na cama e a posiciono para que ela possa _pegar_ meu peito. "Pronto, meu amor", falo com ela. Seu choro termina quando ela suga o leite.

"Precisa de ajuda?", Edward pergunta com a voz rouca de sono, ainda deitado de costas na cama.

"Não. Ela já está mamando quietinha", respondo e ele resmunga em concordância. Penso que ele voltará a dormir, mas depois de alguns minutos, ele se vira e senta-se no colchão, olhando pra mim. "Você pode dormir", digo.

Ele nega com a cabeça, mas não diz nada. Apenas nos observa. Eu alterno meu olhar entre ele e Amie. Ela se parece com o pai, o que me deixa muito contente. Seu cabelo é castanho claro e eu acho que suas feições são parecidas com as dele. Os olhos são castanhos, mas isso ainda pode mudar. Muitas pessoas comentam que a cor dos olhos pode mudar desde o nascimento até alguns meses de vida. Esme disse que Jasper, por exemplo, tinha os olhos castanhos até sete meses de idade. Eles ficaram mais claros depois disso. Eu desejo que Amie também tenha os olhos verdes de seu pai. Ele, por outro lado, fica procurando algum detalhe que tenha vindo de mim.

"Volte a dormir", ele diz suavemente. "Eu a coloco no berço depois".

Eu aceno e aceito a oferta. Qualquer tempinho de sono que eu posso ter, é um privilégio nos dias de hoje.

.

.

.

Uma semana depois, estou na lavanderia, colocando algumas roupinhas no varal. É roupa que não acaba mais. _Imagina quando Amie ficar mais velha, acho que será pior_.

Edward me encontra saindo da lavanderia.

"Onde ela está?", eu pergunto.

"No quarto dela, dormindo", ele diz e envolve seus braços na minha cintura. Eu me aconchego no abraço. "Temos um tempinho até ela acordar". Ele abaixa seu rosto, levando a boca até meu pescoço. O carinho é bom, seus beijos arrepiam minha pele. Eu deixo que suas mãos vaguem pelo meu corpo.

 _O resguardo está quase no fim._

E eu sei que ele sente falta de sexo.

Eu sinto, também. Pelo menos quando não estou muito cansada.

Nós podemos fazer outras coisas, mas estou tão cansada agora. Geralmente aproveito o tempinho entre as sonecas de Amie para tirar um cochilo.

Edward é paciente. _Tão paciente comigo_. Eu ando cansada e estressada, tentando em acostumar com essa nova rotina. Eu sei que mudou a vida dele, também. Ainda assim, ele entende e não se chateia quando eu passo um pouco dos limites e fico aborrecida sem motivo.

"Eu te amo", ele diz antes de me beijar. _É bom, é muito bom_. Não é um beijinho rápido como a maioria que damos ultimamente. Ele explora minha boca com vontade, com paixão. Sinto seu polegar esfregar meu seio esquerdo, deixando o mamilo mais inchado.

"Edward", seu nome me escapa quando precisamos de ar.

"Minha Bella. Eu quero você", ele diz entre beijos. "Muito tempo...".

"Aime não vai demorar a acordar", eu consigo dizer após me afastar ligeiramente. "Não podemos".

"Eu só quero te sentir".

Há um duelo entre minha mente e meu corpo. Na verdade, meu corpo está divido. Ele quer, mas está esgotado. _Eu sinto falta de estar com Edward._

Percebendo minha falta de reação, ele se afasta.

"Desculpe-me, amor. Você está cansada", ele é compreensivo. Mas eu sei que ele está frustrado. "Eu só-"

"Eu quero você, também. Sinto falta de estar com você", o interrompo. "Mas hoje...agora, eu só quero deitar um pouco e ficar abraçada com você".

Ele me dá um sorriso e segura minha mão, me levando para nossa cama. Nos deitamos juntos, com seus braços me envolvendo por trás e o sono logo toma conta de mim.

.

.

Dois dias depois, eu me sinto um pouco melhor. Rose e Esme têm me ajudado durante o dia. Elas passam as tardes aqui, ninando Amie, o que me deixa algumas horas para descansar. Somente na hora de mamar é que eu não posso escapar, mas é um momento que eu adoro.

"Obrigada, Rose", eu abraço minha amiga quando ela se despede no início da noite. "Dê um abraço no Em".

"Pode deixar", ela responde. "Esme ficou de passar por aqui amanhã, mas se precisar, é só me ligar, viu?!".

"Eu sei", digo sorrindo. "Mais uma vez, obrigada".

"Tchau meu anjinho", ela diz e beija a testa de sua afilhada.

.

"Como foi com seu cliente?", pergunto a Edward quando ele termina seu banho. Ele chegou em casa pouco depois que Rose saiu.

"Foi bem", ele responde ao se aproximar de nossa cama, onde estou sentada. "Ele gostou do projeto que apresentei e nós fechamos o contrato", ele conta sorridente.

"Que ótimo, meu amor", me inclino para abraçá-lo quando ele se senta ao meu lado. "Eu fico tão feliz com seu sucesso".

"É, as coisas estão indo bem", ele concorda, modestamente.

"E vão continuar assim...vão melhorar, na verdade, porque você é competente e dedicado", falo. As bochechas dele ficam levemente rosadas. _Ele é tão fofo quando fica envergonhado!_ "Eu te amo", digo somente porque me deu vontade de dizer, pela milésima vez.

"Eu também te amo, Bella".

Eu inclino meu rosto, me aproximando do dele. Nossos lábios se encontram em um beijo suave, delicado. Edward não me pressiona para mais, mas dessa vez eu quero. Não deixo que ele se afaste e o empurro para baixo, fazendo-o deitar-se no colchão. Monte sobre seu quadril, perdendo o contato com sua boca por instantes, mas retomando-o em seguida.

Surpreso com minha ação, ele fica sem paralisado por segundos. No entanto, ele não demora muito para retribuir ao beijo que inicio e logo nossos corpos estão enrolados em cima da cama.

"Bella", ele sussurra meu nome quase em agonia.

"Eu quero fazer amor com você", digo, tranquilizando-o. _Não vou parar agora_.

"Tem certeza? Eu não quero te machucar. Se você ficar desconfortável...", ele se preocupa.

"Eu ficarei bem. Quero você", peço novamente enquanto esfrego meu quadril no dele, provocando uma deliciosa sensação. Edward nos vira na cama, ficando por cima.

"Espere", ele pede e se senta para tirar a prótese. Rapidamente ele retorna para onde paramos. Seus beijos e carícias _inflamam_ um corpo. Meu marido puxa as alças da minha camisola, descobrindo meus seios. Rapidamente, sua boca desce nessa direção.

"Ohh", eu chio de prazer. Ele suga meu mamilo suavemente enquanto leva uma das mãos até minha calcinha. Eu o ajudo a retirá-la. "Rápido, por favor". Eu não quero perder tempo e correr o risco de Amie acordar.

Ele levanta o rosto, me fitando. "Eu quero tornar isso agradável, tomar meu tempo para te dar prazer", diz.

"Amie", explico. "Precisamos ser rápidos".

Ele franze a testa, mas acena. "Tudo bem". Nós nos livramos de suas roupas, também. "Eu te quero tanto", Edward diz quando se posiciona sobre meu corpo mais uma vez. Seus dedos me sondam, confirmando que eu estou mais do que pronta para recebê-lo. É gostoso, mas não o suficiente. Eu quero mais.

"Minha Bella. Eu te amo", ele me beija mais algumas vezes antes de me penetrar com cuidado. Ambos grunhimos na medida em que seu pênis afunda dentro de mim. _Não há desconforto, ainda bem_.

"Estou bem. Continue", eu peço e ele começa a se movimentar de verdade. "Isso".

"Eu não vou durar", ele diz entre suas investidas. _Tanto tempo sem sexo. Nós fizemos outras coisas nesse tempo, mas não tanto quanto gostaríamos._ "Tão bom. Bellaaa", ele afunda seu rosto em meu pescoço e cabelo, aumentando o ritmo. Eu agarro seu cabelo na medida em que eu sinto meu prazer aumentar. Ele também está quase lá.

"Ed...eu...hummm", ele me deixa incoerente.

"Vamos, amor", ele diz ao levantar o rosto do meu pescoço, sem diminuir as investidas. Sinto seus dedos voltarem para baixo, seu polegar começa a esfregar meu clitóris, me deixando na borda do meu orgasmo. Então, ele mordisca meu mamilo sensível e os estímulos se tornam demais, me fazendo gozar junto com ele.

.

Não muito tempo depois, ouvimos o choro de Amie vindo de seu quarto. Edward e eu estamos deitados, satisfeitos e preguiçosos em nossa cama. Eu sorrio, agradecendo silenciosamente por ela não ter acordado minutos antes.

"Eu vou buscar nossa menina", Edward diz. Ele senta-se na beirada do colchão, colocando a prótese rapidamente, e me beija antes de se levantar.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

"Cara, eu vou te falar, eu amo minha Rosie, mas ela consegue me deixar louco", Emmett reclama logo que chegamos ao bar. Eu, Jasper e Em saímos numa _noite dos homens_ , enquanto nossas mulheres estão em minha casa, tendo a _noite só de meninas_ delas. "A TPM deixa aquela mulher insana. Se a Bella não a tivesse chamado pra sua casa hoje, eu nem sei. Rose ia me matar até o fim do dia", ele termina seu desabafo e toma um gole da sua cerveja.

"Bem vindo ao clube, Emmett", eu digo, rindo. Ele e Rose estão morando juntos agora. "Antes você podia arrumar uma desculpa e deixá-la sozinha nesses dias, mas morando com ela não dá".

Meu amigo resmunga em concordância. "Feliz é meu irmão", ele a ponta para Jasper, "que ainda não tem lidar com isso".

"Eu te conheço, irmão. Aposto que metade disso fica por conta de seu dom para exageros. Não pode ser tão ruim assim", Jasper diz. "Se bem que se tratando da Rosalie, eu não posso duvidar".

Emmett olha feio pra ele, que levanta os braços em rendição. "Desculpe, cara. Sem ofensas", ele acrescenta. "Mas você sabe que é verdade".

"E como vão as coisas com Maria?", eu pergunto e um sorriso surge em seu rosto.

"Bem. Muito bem", ele é econômico com as palavras.

"É?"

"Sim. Eu... _gosto_ muito dela. Ela me faz feliz", ele diz.

"Ele até já dispensou a Alice por ela", Emmett informa.

"Mesmo?", questiono.

"Eu sei o que quero e a partir do momento em que assumi um compromisso com a Maria, eu não podia continuar naquela situação com Alice. Nós terminamos antes dela partir para a Europa, mas havia uma possibilidade em suspenso. Não seria certo com nenhuma das duas...com nenhum de nós se eu não colocasse um fim nisso. Definitivamente", ele explica.

Eu louvo sua atitude, sua integridade.

"Como Alice reagiu?", eu indago.

"Ela ficou surpresa. Mas eu acho que entendeu que não dava mais. A gente não se falou mais depois disso".

"Você estar feliz com a Maria é o que importa, então, Jasper. E eu fico feliz por isso. De verdade", digo.

.

.

.

.

"Bella!", eu chamo por minha esposa. Estou no quarto com Amie e ela precisa ver isso.

"O que foi?", ela chega rapidamente, preocupada. Provavelmente meu tom de voz a assustou. "Amie?".

"Não. Não. Ela está bem. Desculpe, amor. Eu não queria te assustar", me sinto mal por isso. "Veja os olhos dela", aponto para nossa menina, deitada na cama. "Estão verdes!".

Os olhos de Amie estão se tornando mais claros com a passar do tempo e nas últimas semanas já indicavam que se tornariam verdes. Mas hoje, como se fosse mágica, do nada, eles estão bem verdes. Bella ri.

"Eu te disse", ela lembra. "Nossa Amie é uma cópia do papai, não é meu amorzinho?", Bella se inclina sobre a cama, se aproximando da filha, que sorri para a mãe. "É isso mesmo. Ele é igual ao seu papai", Bella conversa alegremente com ela.

Amie está cada dia mais esperta e atenta a tudo o que a rodeia, às pessoas que visitam, aos objetos...tudo. Cada reação nova nos deixa encantados. Nossa vida mudou completamente em tão pouco tempo. É fascinante.

Esse pequeno ser já é o centro do nosso mundo. Eu sempre quis filhos e uma família, mas eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser assim...é incrível. Muito mais intenso e prazeroso do que eu poderia sonhar. Eu amo minha mulher e minha filha mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

É claro que nem tudo é perfeito. Ter um recém-nascido em casa é cansativo, é estressante. E meu relacionamento com Bella é como qualquer outro, tem seus altos e baixos. Nós brigamos, ficamos sem nos falar, pedimos desculpas e fazemos as pazes. Ela me chama de teimoso e orgulhoso. Eu digo que ela é quem é a teimosa. E assim vamos vivendo. E eu não trocaria minha vida, assim como ela é, por nada desse universo.

É com Bella que eu quero passar minha vida, é com ela que quero brigar e fazer as pazes milhares de vezes. É com ela que quero ter mais um bocado de filhos. Eu não mudaria nada nela, nem se eu pudesse, porque mesmo os seus defeitos são perfeitos pra mim. Ela me completa, me torna um homem melhor. Ela me ensinou a ser paciente, a não desistir. Me ensinou a lutar. Ela me mostrou que eu mereço ser amado independente dos meus defeitos, das minhas falhas. Ela me ensinou que eu posso estar completo mesmo quando falta um pedaço; que eu sou suficiente pra ela. E para nossa filha.

Às vezes eu me pego pensando em tudo que aconteceu até aqui. Houve momentos em que eu pensei que não suportaria, momentos nos quais eu queria desistir de tudo. Momentos em que eu implorei para que Deus atendesse às minhas preces.

Todos nós perdemos coisas pelo nosso caminho. Perdemos aquele emprego que queríamos, perdemos algum objeto que gostamos, perdemos alguém que amamos. Perdemos uma parte de nós, seja literal ou figurativamente.

É inevitável.

Você pode implorar para que não quebrem seu coração, mas nem sempre suas preces serão atendidas.

Coisas ruins acontecem. Coisas indescritivelmente boas também. Não podemos ficar esperando por uma ou outra. A _vida de verdade_ é o que acontece entre esses dois: o bem e o mal.

Com Bella estou aprendendo a não me deixar vencer pelas coisas ruins e sim a aprender com elas e aproveitar cada pequena grande alegria que a vida nos dá. Entendi que isso é a única coisa que posso fazer, é só o que eu posso controlar.

"Edward?", o chamado de Bella atrai minha atenção de volta.

"Hum?"

"Tudo bem? Chamei seu nome umas três vezes", ela me olha atentamente.

Eu sorrio. "Sim, meu amor". Coloco-me sentado na cama e abraço minhas meninas. "Tudo está perfeito".

 _Aproveitar a vida ao lado daqueles que amamos. Cada único dia ao lado deles é um privilégio que eu não vou desperdiçar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Olá.**

 **Primeiramente peço desculpas por não atualizar a fic na semana passada, mas estava viajando.**

 **Bem, esse foi o último capítulo regular. Pretendo postar um epílogo, mas deve ser apenas no início ou meados de janeiro.**

 **Eu agradeço a todos que deram uma chance a essa história. Obrigada por cada comentário de vocês :) Esse gesto é uma grande alegria para quem escreve!**

 **Eu quero desejar que cada de vocês tenha uma linda noite de Natal, com muita luz e acompanhados de pessoas amadas! E que 2018 seja um ano abençoado para todos nós!**

 **Até breve!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


End file.
